The Girl With Gloves
by GypsyWitchBaby
Summary: After joining the X-Men & moving into the Mansion, Logan encounters the mysterious Rogue late 1 night & is immediately taken with her. But why hasn't she spoken since the team rescued her on Liberty Island almost 2 years ago? And what's this odd pull he's felt in his chest since the first time he saw her...? AU of post X1, Rogan shipper, story art on DeviantArt
1. Beginnings

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Beginnings**_

I had been at Chuck's place for maybe two weeks when I first saw her. It was probably three in the morning and I'd gone down to the kitchen for another six pack to help drink the memories away for a little while. I'd never seen her before, not in any of the classrooms I'd walked past during school hours or at the few X-Men meetings I'd been to so far. She wasn't in my self defense class either, the one Scooter put me in charge of to 'earn my keep' while Xavier looked into my past.

At first glance she looked like a student, probably close to graduating, but still a teenager. Something about her caught my attention though, made me take notice. Maybe it was because she smelled so good, kind of sweet and clean and fresh all at the same time. Maybe it was because of how she was standing, sort of drawn into herself, hiding almost. Maybe it was because I'd never seen a woman wearing gloves like those before. Hers were long and black and soft looking. In the back of my head, a little voice said it was actually pretty damn sexy.

Hell, maybe it was because I'd seen nuns less covered up than she was. Not only was she wearing the gloves, she also had this scarf wrapped around her neck and up and over her hair like some kind of hood. The only skin she did have showing was a little bit of her throat and her face. What I could see was beautiful, though. Real pale and smooth and perfect looking. I finally got what people meant when they said women could glow. She was like one of those marble statues in museums, luminescent is the word I think.

She didn't see me right off, just kept making herself a sandwich. I couldn't tell her eye color or hair color yet and for some reason that pissed me off. I felt like I was being cheated out of something, like she was keeping something important from me that I had every right to see. So I blurted out, "Hey."

She practically jumped outta her boots when she heard me. Took me a second to recognize the fear in her scent, I was too caught up in how goddamn gorgeous she was. She had this innocent, doe eyed look about her, but at the same time I realized I'd been way off on her age, this was no high school kid. Her big brown eyes were way too old for her young face, and they were swimming with ghosts, decades worth probably. She had these two white streaks in her dark curling hair and randomly, I wondered if she'd bleached them to clue in the folks who were too stupid to recognize her _real_ age when they looked her in the eye. The ones too clueless to realize that even though her body was of a young girl's, _inside_ lived a mature adult.

She didn't say anything, just stared at me for a couple seconds like she half expected me to eat her for breakfast. Not a bad idea, but I'd prefer to know her name first. I noticed she was gripping the knife she'd been cutting her sandwich with pretty hard, holding it close to her like for protection or something. Damn, I didn't mean to scare her...

"I'm uh, I'm Logan." Maybe that'll calm her down, burglars and kidnappers don't normally stop and take the time to introduce themselves. But she was stayed frozen, standing stock still like a rabbit trying to decide whether to run or not.

"Uh, what's your name?" Nothing. "You a student? Teacher?" OK, maybe a little humor would help her relax. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I tried to smile in like, a nice way, so as not to freak her out, I wanted her to see I was just teasing a little.

Instead she turned as white as a sheet and dropped the knife. She had this expression, like I'd just slapped her right across the face or something. Then she bolted out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

"Damn."

oOo

I spent the next few days trying to discreetly find out who the girl with gloves was. I didn't really think about why I wanted to know about her, my mystery girl, I just kept asking questions.

She was 19 and graduated the year before along with some of the kids in my class like Iceboy, Half Pint, Yellow and the Firebug. Yellow was especially useful in extracting information, all I had to do was drop a real casual hint about seeing some girl with gloves and the little firecracker didn't shut up until I thought my ears would fall off.

Her mutation was her skin, it was poisonous somehow so I shouldn't get too close to her. She liked to read. She was shy. She wasn't a teacher but did filing for Hank. She kept to herself, (no attached-at-the-hip friends like most of the girls I'd seen in this place), no friends at all really.

And she doesn't talk.

Ever.

Hell if I didn't feel like a prize asshole for asking her if a cat got her tongue that night in the kitchen. No wonder she bolted, she's _**mute **_for gods sakes.

None of the kids knew why, if she _couldn't_ or just _wouldn't_, but Jubilee was pretty sure whatever turned her mute happened right before she came to the mansion. The team brought her back here in real bad shape the same night Magneto tried to mutate the world's leaders and no one saw hide or hair of her for months. The word at the time was she was somehow involved with the incident on Liberty Island.

The student rumor mill went wild.

She was Magneto's daughter. Mystique's protege. Sabertooth's lover. An innocent bystander. A loyal Brotherhood member. A kidnap victim. A dangerous spy. A crazy girl. A poisonous mute. A freak among freaks.

Feared. Hated. Pitied.

She was The Rogue.

oOo

It was late at night the second time I saw her, going into my fourth week at Chuck's digs. She was walking in the garden while I out on the back terrace smoking my cigar, only maybe 10 feet away. This time she was wearing white gloves, a long, flowing blue dress and walked barefoot. Her scarf only covered her shoulders and her hair was down in a kind of loose braid, the white and brown blending perfectly.

The sight of her actually made my chest tighten. She looked so damn beautiful. I was just quietly watching her when I noticed something shiny around her neck. Not like a necklace, though. It was a scar... A fucking scar. Someone had tried to cut her throat. Her fucking throat!

Of course it was right then she glanced straight at me. I must of looked all kinds of pissed off and scary because she gave this terrified little gasp and turned tail and ran from me. Again.

"Shit."

oOo

I figured out from talking with Jubes a couple more times that Chuck and the X-Geeks don't help Rogue out much when it comes to the rumors. When she first got here, none of the adults had ever come out and explained to the kids exactly who Rogue was, how they'd come across her or what her past was. They'd just said she was a new student and to avoid her skin. The lack of information and Rogue's own silence provided the perfect breeding ground for outrageous rumors.

Of course, the geeks were probably keeping quiet because of some bullshit doctor-patient confidentiality or trying to respect her privacy if she really was involved somehow with the Statue of Liberty thing. But hell, they could have at least said something to kill the worst gossip for Christ's sakes. Shit, with two of the world's most powerful telepaths in residence, they must of heard a few of the stories...

It doesn't make sense. I mean, I know Jubilee said Jeannie doesn't like Rogue for some reason, but damn, I just can't see Red knowingly ignoring the story about Rogue being the Brotherhood's whore out of spite. And Chuck, he's pretty busy but seems like an okay guy, like he'd care about what the kids were saying about Rogue if he knew. One-Eye's a real boyscout too, he'd probably love to give a lecture about the evils of bullying. And Storm doesn't seem like the type to put up with petty shit like this either.

Maybe it's willful ignorance or denial or something. Maybe the kids are real sneaky when they talk. I don't know. And I don't know why it bothers me. Why I keep thinking about this girl with gloves. This Rogue.

oOo

The third time I saw her, The Rogue, was in the garden again. And again, late at night. It'd been a week or so since the last time, but I'd gotten into the habit of smoking every night out on the same terrace where she'd walked by before. This time she saw me right away and just stood there, half in the shadows, staring at me. Probably waiting for me to make the first move.

"Uh, hi." Damn, she's pretty. Wearing that long blue dress again. Her neck's covered up good this time though. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Logan."

She's not doing anything, still just looking at me. Maybe trying to figure me out? She smells a little curious but wary. Very wary. "I live here at the mansion now. Teachin' the kids self defense and uh, goin' out with the team."

She just sort of blinked at that. Probably wondering why the hell I'm telling her all this. Just as I'm about to saying something else – hell if I know what it was gonna to be – Jeannie pops up from behind me.

Shit, let myself get distracted by some young girl, didn't even smell the Doc walking up.

"Hello Logan, can't sleep?"

"Just havin' a smoke, Red."

"Those things will kill you, you know."

Now, normally I'd take this prime opportunity and flirt shamelessly with Scooter's girl, but right now I just ain't interested in her hot and cold games. I'm more interested in a different girl, a certain girl with gloves.

"Good thing I got that healin' factor then, huh, Jeannie? Shouldn't you be tuckin' One-Eye into bed right about now?"

Yeah, thought that would work. She high tailed it right out of here right quick in a nice little snit.

Shit, Rogue's gone. I turn away for 10 goddamn seconds and she disappears!

"Fuck."

oOo

_**A/N: Hello folks! Yes I know I shouldn't be writing a new story when I'm still writing "The Dreaming Animal," but I just had to write the one down. The plot bunny was especially vicious, I just had to write it out. So, some info on this new story:**_

_**This is an AU of post X1. That means it'll be non-canon and I'll be twisting many movie facts around. For instance, Rogue's mutation will manifest in a different way than in the movie and obviously Rogue and Logan meet in the mansion after the attack on Liberty Island in X1, not in a bar in Laughlin City. Also, Jubilee and Hank (Beast) will be in this and maybe Remy (Gambit) too.**_

_**If anyone is confused, this is a completely different and independent from my other X-Men stories and Sabertooth in this story will be the blonde beastie from X1, not the yummy Liev Schreiber. But no, I still don't own the X-Men, the comics, movies or cartoons.**_

_**Please REVIEW and let me know if there's any interest in this at all, otherwise I'll just scrap it. **_


	2. A Prelude to Meeting

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Prelude to Meeting**_

I figured I would have the best chance with 'Ro, so when I ran into her the next morning in the gym, I brought her over a bottle of water as a conversation starter. She called me out pretty quick after the usual lame ass 'good morning' exchange, wanted to know what I was up to this early in the day. I know she likes a straight shooter so I told her the truth. I ran into The Rogue and was curious about her. Wanted to know why she wasn't in my self defense class like the rest of the kids (even though a voice in my head reminded me I sure as hell didn't see my gloved girl as a kid, not with the kind of thoughts I'd been having about her).

Storm gave me a long hard look, like she was trying to figure out if I had evil intentions or some shit. She must of found whatever she was looking for though, because she told me a little about The Rogue. She'd been 'badly hurt' when the team found her and it'd taken her 'long months' to recover from her 'ordeal.' Of course 'Ro didn't say exactly what that 'ordeal' had been – gave me a nice stink eye when I asked though – or how exactly my girl had been hurt. She did explain why Rogue wasn't in my class though. Apparently she'd told Chuck that she was worried about the high risk of skin on skin contact during training, so he said she could skip it. I got the impression that was par for the course from Stormy's sad tone and kind of resigned scent – that Rogue went out of her way to avoid that type of accident. I also got the impression Scooter hadn't tried real hard to convince her otherwise, back when he was the self defense instructor. Maybe the kids weren't the only ones scared of The Rogue's powers. When Storm mentioned an accident involving Jean when they'd first found my girl, some things clicked into place for me a little bit more then.

I figured this type of prime opportunity wouldn't come around every day, so I pressed 'Ro a little bit more. What happened if someone did touch her? Well the Weather Witch made this suspicious face, so I let her know real quick that if I was supposed to be teaching self defense I should probably know what my students' powers could do. That earned me a surprised look and a sharp 'what are you up to' shot at me. My job, I said. Told her it sounded like this girl needed to get some basic training at least, especially since she'd already been fucked over once before. That I'd been planning on talking to Chuck about it. Said I wasn't too worried about her skin, just curious what it did in case there ever was an accident.

Now, of course that was all spur of the moment bullshit, it just kind of popped out of my mouth all on it's own. Luckily I did like the idea about teaching her, spending time with her, and it was true she should know how to protect herself, but I sure as hell hadn't planned all that out ahead of time. Worked out nicely though, I figured. And I would talk to Xavier about it, maybe tonight after dinner...

Storm got real serious then and gave me the low down on Rogue's mutation. And damned if it wasn't the worst one I'd heard of. Anyone who touched her bare skin would get their memories, thoughts, feelings, personality, mutation and life force sucked out of them straight into her. She'd probably go into shock and they'd go into a coma. Or die. And she couldn't control it.

The Rogue could maybe even kill me if I held on long enough.

Talk about a mental cold shower.

oOo

I did talk to Chuck after dinner that night. Told him my idea about training Rogue, teaching her to protect herself a little bit, an idea I liked the more I thought about it. He said he'd ask her, but that she'd probably refuse to attend the class. So I said I could teach her in private, just the two of us if she wanted. Minimize the chance for accidents and all that. He asked me if I knew she didn't talk. I wanted to say, well duh, but I didn't. I told him pen and paper should work just fine for us.

He looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded and said he'd find me after he talked with Rogue. Before I left, he did ask me why I offered. Told him that same deal I did Storm. Kid should know how to protect herself, her mutation didn't scare me, (that little voice in my head chimed in again, reminded me I'd already thought of a half a dozen ways around her skin). He got that considering look again, and I could smell his surprise when I said the skin thing didn't freak me out. Guess I was in the minority about that one.

oOo

The next afternoon the Professor pulled me aside and said while Rogue thanked me for my consideration, she was declining my offer. Chuck tried to soften the blow a bit by explaining she didn't like to socialize much, that strangers made her nervous, especially men (fuck if that didn't make my claws want to pop out at the implication), but that she really had been grateful for my offer.

I think that was probably the first time any woman ever said no to spending time with me. Hell, even cock tease Jeannie jumps at the chance of working with me every damn time I need a partner on a mission. Sure I got a healthy ego, probably a little too healthy, but it still surprised the shit out of me (and my healthy ego) hearing The Rogue say no. Through Chuck no less.

I thanked the Professor and decided I'd give my gloved girl a couple days to think it over. Maybe talk to her in person about it then. See if she changed her mind or something. What? It could happen.

_**A/N: Thanks for the great response, please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! XD**_


	3. Scars and Scarves

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Scars and Scarves**_

I planned on waiting a week or so before going to see Rogue. I mean, I had time after all, and I didn't want to scare her off by coming on too strong too fast. The goal was to get her to trust me a little, convince her to let me teach her. Not convince her I was a crazy fucking stalker. I killed a lot of time just thinking about her, wondering what she was like and about everything she must have been through since leaving home.

What caused her hair to turn white?

Had she ever been to Canada?

How come she didn't she talk?

What was her real name?

Who cut her throat...

You know, the usual kind of questions a guy thinks of when he meets a pretty girl. Yeah. Right.

I'd figured out real quick after getting here, that the students at the mansion fell into two major categories: wanted and not. The kids in the second group had either been kicked out by their folks or had runaway from home for good reason. The first group sounds real good, after all, who doesn't like the idea of being wanted? But take for example Bobby. His folks sent him here because they think this place is just a normal prep school, they don't know it's mutant high or what their son can do with ice. Kitty is one of the lucky few who gets frequent visits and calls from her parents, parents who only want the best for their darling mutant daughter.

If Rogue _was_ involved with the Liberty Island thing, I can't figure her as the type to have been there willingly. I got pretty good instincts, and she just doesn't scream out dangerous mutant terrorist to me. Maybe she'd been kidnapped by the Brotherhood. Maybe she was one of the lucky ones too – wanted by somebody back home... Naw, if that were true, if she'd been kidnapped from like, her own bedroom, if she'd been wanted, she'd of gone back home as soon as she was healed up enough.

She must be a runaway or been kicked out before hooking up somehow with Magneto. With her..._particular_ mutation and obviously shitty history, she's probably uncomfortable around people. Probably stays here at Chuck's because she's got nowhere else to go, thinks there's nowhere better. And she _is_ safer here at X-Men central now that Mags' minions broke him out of jail. I bet she knows that too.

Well, once I got her trust I'll find out what the fuck happened to her and then make sure it's taken care of. Not sure why I need to know what she's been through, why I got this real strong urge to make sure the ones who wronged her meet my claws, but shit, I always listen to my instincts and so far, they ain't led me wrong. Saved my ass more than a few times too. And ever since I saw her, my girl with gloves, my instincts have been screaming at me to keep her close, to stay near her, telling me that she's different from everybody else, important somehow. Unfortunately, my gut isn't real specific and don't normally spell things out for me, so it's not much to go on. Just have to wait a few more days, then I'll talk to her. Just got to be patient...

oOo

I should have known I wasn't as slick as I thought I was. I should have known someone would have noticed. I should have figured there might be consequences to my actions.

Kitty came to find me in the Danger Room not three days after my girl's refusal. Half Pint's a good kid, real timid, but a nice girl, so when she told me I should come quick, that Rogue needed help, I didn't hesitate. While I was running behind her, she gave me the low down, blurting out about how some of the girls in my class heard I'd offered Rogue private lessons. Apparently the little brats didn't take too kindly to it, they were giving Rogue shit about it right now in the gym. Calling her mean names and saying how they knew she really could talk, that she was just an 'attention whore.'

Of course I knew some of the girls in the mansion had crushes on me, but I never really thought about it, just ignored the moony looks and annoying giggling. But fuck, I should have been more careful about talking to Chuck about Rogue. Shouldn't have done it in the hallway after dinner with kids walking near us, I never figured anyone would care though. Damn stupid of me. No big surprise really that some of those jealous little bitches would jump at the chance to make my girl's life more miserable, especially if they thought she was 'poaching' on their territory, namely me.

Kit Kat and me could hear mocking voices stop all of a sudden as we hustled toward the gym entrance. Just as we turned the corner, time seemed to slip into slow-mo. Four teenage girls surrounded The Rogue and five sets of eyes were locked on one long piece of fabric gently floating to the ground in front of them. My girl had this panicked expression on her face and as soon as the scarf touched the floor she was reaching down to snatch it up again. That day Rogue had worn her hair up, so there was no way to hide the nasty scar running across her throat. Now all eyes were on it, that shiny line of skin a third of an inch wide. The same scar that pissed me off so bad I scared my gloved girl when she'd seen my face.

Once she got a hold of the scarf, time got back to normal and Rogue ran out of the gym looking like she was going to cry. As much as I wanted to go after her, I figured she probably wouldn't appreciate it. I mean, she doesn't know me from a hole in the wall, really. So I stayed with the guilty looking ones and barked at them to tell me what the hell just happened. Siren – 10 bucks says she was the ringleader – stepped up and tried to explain. They were just joking around, teasing Rogue about her scarf. They hadn't meant to pull it off her. They didn't mean to upset her. They didn't know about the scar. They were real sorry. Honest.

To be fair, they did look like they felt kind of shitty about the whole thing. Of course, that's only because now they know _why_ The Rogue doesn't talk. They exposed something incredibly private and probably feel like grade A assholes for it. When I asked them if they were proud of themselves, I could even smell their shame. Good. Serves them right.

I told them to fuck off and that I'd talk to Chuck about what happened, but that if it were up to me, I'd give them some scars of their own, see how they like trying to hide them. They disappeared real quick. Kitty stuck around though and I could tell she wanted to say something.

"I don't know why people are so cruel to her. She's never done anything mean to anyone the whole time she's been here... You know, we didn't see her for three months after the first night the team brought her here. I think she was in the med lab that whole time. She was probably recovering from what happened to her-to her throat."

Poor kid looks like she just found out Santa Claus wasn't real. I wasn't sure what to say back, so I just kept quiet. Finally she thanked me for helping Rogue and wandered off, a little more disillusioned with the world. I stayed put, drinking in the clean scent of my Rogue, wondering what the fuck to do now.

oOo

_**A/N: Next chapter will have Logan/Rogue interaction! Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**_

_**Oh and check out **_http:/gypsywitchbaby (dot) livejournal (dot) com/ _**for story art and info on my X-Men and Stargate Atlantis fics!**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing, favoriting and/or putting this story on their alerts list:**_

_**dawn444**_

_**SubJacket**_

_**angel897**_

_**Scryer59**_

_**TheDevack**_

_**-Skye 89**_

_**cindysark**_

_**Mcgmockingbird**_

_**Brightfire15**_

_**cAT**_

_**awh1202a**_

_**tchutchu94**_

_**KelseyHalliwell**_

_**Beertjes**_

_**ErinCullen**_

_**EternalSleep**_

_**hat666**_

_**Heathkack**_

_**icetenten**_

_**ihavemymoments**_

_**jackmansgrrl**_

_**JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes**_

_**Magiciangirl92**_

_**TenaSeein'**_

_**theisis70**_


	4. Breakfast at Xavier's

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Breakfast at Xavier's**_

Goddammit, who the hell is knocking on my door this early? Chuck gave me afternoon classes for a reason, I'm not too good at, what is it, 8:30 in the morning. "Fuck _off_!"

There. Maybe that'll work. Most people turn tail and run when I use that tone, even through thick wooden doors. There's that knocking again. "_Who is it?_" 'Cause if it's Scooter I'm not getting out of bed. No answer, just more knocking. Dammit, this had better be good, like Jeannie-in-a-robe-good!

Oh shit. Well, it's definitely good. Definitely better than Jeannie-in-a-robe-good, too. It's my girl. Rogue.

"Uh, hey." Probably should have put some clothes on before answering the door, I must look like a jackass standing here just in my boxers. "What uh, what's up?"

She's looking awful serious, got a determined look in her big brown eyes. Got something in her hand too, looks like a little note. "Is that for me?" She nods then hands it over, keeping a safe distance between my bare skin. As soon as I take it she jerks her hand back, even though she's wearing gloves. She's careful to the point of paranoia almost. But she smiles a real small, kind of sad smile at me and then turns to leave.

"Wait! Wait." Can't let her go just yet, not when I got her right here in front of me. Oh thank God, it worked, she's sticking around even though she looks nervous now. It's in her scent, too. Better read this quick before she bolts.

_Logan - _

_Thank you for helping me yesterday, Kitty told me everything. It was very kind of you & I truly appreciate it._

_Thank you for offering to train me, too. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings when I said no, I don't want you to feel bad._

_-Rogue_

Aw, that's kind of sweet. My girl wrote me a little thank you note. Never gotten one of those before. And she doesn't want me to feel bad... "Hey, it was no problem. I was uh, happy to help with those brats. I don't think they'll be bothering you again." Especially not after that lecture Chuck gave 'em, with me growling at them the whole time like I did...

Weird. Looking into her eyes right now, it's almost like I can hear her asking me out loud if I'm mad about her saying no to training. "And don't worry about the other thing, you uh, you didn't hurt my feelings." There, that got me a _real_ smile, not another one of those sad little ones. You know, I don't think – no, I know – no one's ever worried about hurting my feelings before. Or worried if I felt bad about something either.

"Hey, you wanna get some breakfast?" Wow, that came way out of left field. I surprised her with the offer too, not just myself. Now she's blushing and looking me up and down with a little bit of a twinkle in her eye. Oh yeah, I better put some clothes on first. "I could uh, I could meet you downstairs? In like, five minutes?"

Another little nod and little smile. "Good. Good. Well, I'll see you down there."

oOo

I don't think I've ever gotten dressed as quick as I just did. Must be some kind of record for when there's no angry husband or evil military scientist chasing after me. Got cleaned up, dressed and down to the cafeteria in under the five minutes I told Rogue. She's sitting all by herself at an empty table in a corner by some windows. I can tell she's rethinking this whole idea from just reading her body language, her back is ramrod straight but her shoulders are all hunched over. Well no wonder she's uncomfortable, half the kids here are staring at her. Maybe she doesn't eat meals down here a lot. That would explain why I didn't see her until two weeks after I got to the mansion even though I usually eat lunch and dinner here with everybody else. Also would explain why she was making herself a sandwich at 3 in the morning the first time I saw her... Shit, that's probably it. She probably avoids the common areas, tries to stay away from the kids to avoid getting stared at, whispered about. Having an accident with her skin. Fuck, I can even hear them talking about her from where I'm standing at the entrance.

I know how to take care of this. She doesn't have any food in front of her yet, I'll make a plate for her, bring it over in front of everybody. Let them know I'm looking out for her now. That'll probably be more effective than if I took the time and effort to threaten every single one of these little jerks. Hope she likes pancakes and bacon, I'll take the waffles and sausages just in case. We can trade if she doesn't like what she got. Grab a cup of yogurt and fruit too, girls like that hippie crap. Now some orange juice for her and black coffee for me.

My next paycheck from Chuck says every eye in the room is now on me as I take a seat next to The Rogue. Yep, thought so. Give it a minute or two and everybody will get over it and go back to eating their breakfast. Even the X-Gang who are staring at me long and hard from the teacher's table.

On the plus side, I got a real small but nice smile when I did sit down and told her she could pick which she wanted, the pancakes or waffles. She took the pancakes with a little look that asked me if I didn't mind. I gave her a grin, "Waffles are my favorite."

Now, to get more smiles like _that_ from _her_, well I'd give a lot for that. Even think up more nice things to say to her. I didn't talk much while we were eating, asked her a some dumb (best I could think of at the time) yes or no questions like, did she like the yogurt? And, was the bacon too crispy? Yes to the first and a big no to the second. Apparently my girl likes her bacon extra crispy, have to remember that... She even asked me if my food was good. I could tell by the way she glanced at my plate and then back up at me with this curious look in her big eyes. I told her it was the best breakfast I'd had in a while. Which is true in a couple different ways. First 'cause I'm not usually up in time for it here at the mansion. Grub is on from six AM 'til ten AM – no exceptions – and I'm not much of a morning person. But also because this breakfast with her was way better than the one I had with Red when I first got here. Back when I was still sniffing after the leggy doc like a dog in heat. Before I'd seen The Rogue. This was better even if this meal was kind of the opposite of the time with Jeannie, much quieter for starters. This time, though, I wouldn't of minded hearing the woman in front of me ramble on, about anything really. This time I would of listened.

When she was done eating (she's a real dainty, but hearty, eater) she smiled that special little smile at me again – the one I was beginning to think of as mine – and mouthed 'thank you.' Then she went on her way, probably to work with Hank down in the med lab.

oOo

The next morning I felt like a love sick teenager as I made my way down to the cafeteria at 8:28 AM, hoping that maybe, just maybe she'd show up again today. And she did. Came in about a minute behind me, looking pale and anxious and not at all sure of herself. I caught her eye from my seat at 'our' table after a few seconds and while I was pretty sure the grin I had on my face could still fairly be considered as 'bad ass,' I was also pretty sure my eyes were telling a whole different story. Hers were too. She was wearing _my_ smile again, it was small and shy but it was there. Her brown eyes practically lit up when she saw me, too. Gave me a real warm feeling in my chest, like a hit of good whiskey without the burn.

So for about a week we met every morning at 8:30 for breakfast. I would sometimes ask a yes or no question, but I didn't push her. I was constantly aware of the fact that if I pushed her too hard, I could push her away from me for good. And that was something I _really_ didn't want to think about.

I wasn't surprised that much when Storm approached me after my second meal with The Rogue. She just cautioned for me to be careful because didn't I know? Wolverines were excellent conductors for lightning. I got the hint, AKA warning, AKA threat. Funnily enough, I didn't have a problem with it either. I was glad to know someone else was looking out for my girl.

Scooter was next, he waited until after the fourth meal before cornering me in the kitchen one night. He said he knew I was up to no good and that he'd be watching me so I better behave myself. I probably would have busted out laughing if he'd said he was 'keeping his _eye_ on me.' I got to admit though, I was curious why the fearless leader was bothering with this bullshit lecture. I mean, wasn't he too scared of my girl to teach her how to properly defend herself? So I asked him. Why the hell he was so interested? Why should he care? And wouldn't you know it, he got all flustered. Said of course he should care because she was a former student of his and 'particularly vulnerable,' especially since it'd only been a year since her traumatic arrival at the mansion. That he'd been looking out for her since she first got here, been there for her since the beginning. That's when I caught a whiff of something coming off of him, something I _really _didn't want to smell when we were talking about a certain gloved girl.

He was attracted to The Rogue. _That's_ what the scent was when he talked about her. Desire, lust, wanting. And jealousy. _That_ was why he was sputtering out excuses now, why he was acting all nervous and awkward. Why he's giving me shit about eating with her every morning. He's got a thing for my girl. For _m_y_ girl_!

Fuck!

Gotta take care of this before it gets any more out of hand.

"Now listen up, One-Eye. What goes on between me an' The Rogue is none of your goddamn business. If we wanna eat breakfast together, we're gonna eat breakfast together. If we wanna eat _every damn meal together_, we'll eat every damn meal together. In fact, if we wanna elope to Atlantic City, then hop in the nearest bed an' fuck like bunnies, _we're gonna elope to Atlantic fucking City an' then hop in the nearest bed an' fuck like bunnies_. You got _no_ say over what goes on between her and me. _Got it_, bub?"

I stormed off snarling before he could reply. Didn't really want to hear his answer anyway...

oOo

_**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and I don't own the X-Men.**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing, favorting and putting this on their alerts list. Also, those who do not have a fanfic . net account I'll respond to your reviews here. Those who do have accounts I'll message you privately. Thanks again!**_

_**corinne-la**_

_**Masked Revolt**_

_**Brightfire15**_

_**angel897**_

_**mandamina**_

_**dawn444**_

_**LuckedClover**_

_**SharkGurl**_

_**cindysark**_

_**ConstiAnne**_

_**Fury Empire**_

_**LucyferAddams**_

_**PlantMurderer**_

_**RebleQueen**_

_**smo-1**_

_**magiciangirl92 – So glad you liked the last few chappies, hope this one was good too! ;-)**_

_**CaptMackenzie – Hey, thanks for the really great review. I looove reading ones like yours because they actually tell me what the reader enjoyed about that chapter. I really hope this one lives up to your expectations, and answers your question somewhat about how long ago the Liberty Island thing happened. Please let me know what you think about this update, I'd love to hear it! XD**_


	5. A First Real Conversation

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A First Real Conversation**_

I figured after eight breakfasts in a row, it was time to start phase two of my plan. Around noon I wandered down to Hank's office in the med lab, feeling kind of silly and nervous and excited all at once. Damn I feel like a pansy. Funny thing is, I don't really mind. Not as long as I get to spend time with Rogue. Here we go, just gonna knock on the door like it's no big deal. 'Cause it's not. It's not a big deal. Just an offer of lunch, that's all. Everybody's gotta eat, right?

"Hey Big Blue, Rogue around?"

"Why yes, Logan. One moment please and I shall fetch her for you."

Damn he's so polite. I asked him once was he bothered with all that fancy shit, he said it was because good manners were a way of showing his respect for a person. Plus, he'd said, it helped to be extra polite when you looked like a giant furry blue monster. He's a good guy, Hank.

Here she is. Wow, every time I see her I still get a little winded, she's so pretty and soft looking and smells so damn good. And she's real small too, especially standing next to Hank like that. OK, better get to the point, she smells a little confused now too (we've never seen each other after breakfast before), but also kind of happy. Hopefully it's because she's happy to see me. "Uh, hey Rogue." Shit, I hate having to do this in front of Blue. He doesn't look like he's planning on leaving though, even got a smug grin on his hairy face. "I was wonderin' if you wanted to maybe grab some lunch." Should I have said 'grab lunch _with me_'? No, she'll know that's what I meant. Relax, Logan.

Nice, she said yes, gave a couple real big nods. That was pretty cute, especially when she blushed right at the end there.

"I'll have her back to you in an hour, Hank. Let's get a move on, darlin'."

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Have a marvelous time, Rogue. You as well, Logan."

oOo

I took her up outside to a stone bench in the garden near where I saw her for the second time. I'd left a couple wrapped sandwiches and bottled waters there earlier, before going to get my girl. I didn't want her to have to deal with any whispering and staring while we were in the lunch line. After I was done with my ham and cheese (she had the turkey), I took out the little red notebook I'd bought yesterday. It was small, just the right size to fit in my shirt's breast pocket and I'd stuck a pen in the spiral binding so I won't have to run around looking for one all the time.

"Hey, uh, Rogue. I got this book here so maybe you could write in it if you ever wanna to say something to me. Or uh, ask me a question. I uh, I hope that's OK." Damn I feel all awkward now, but at least she's smiling, that's gotta mean she's not upset about the idea. Huh, looks like she's gonna start right now.

_Thank you, Logan, this was a great idea._

_I actually do have a book like this I carry around with me, but I almost never use it._

_Usually I forget I even have it. I really only use it with Hank for work and sometimes the Professor._

_I mostly don't 'talk' with people much._

"Well, I'm glad you like it. And I'd like to talk with you. If you wanna, I mean... You uh, you got anything you wanna ask me or uh, talk about now?" Doesn't hurt to ask, after all, this is kind of our first 'real' conversation. Asking yes and no questions sort of limits things. So do nods and head shakes for answers.

_Why are you doing this?_

Whoa, that's a serious face. Serious question too. "You mean, why am I spending time with you?" I know she doesn't just mean about the notebook, she means everything: the book, the breakfasts and now this lunch. Why I want to talk with her. "Well darlin', honest answer is 'cause I like you. Have from the start. And I like bein' with you."

_I thought you hated me in the beginning._

"What? Really?" No frigging way. Why on earth would she think that?

_Yes really. That first night here in the garden, the look on your face was so angry._

_It scared me._

_I thought you must of hated me because I didn't speak to you in the kitchen before. _

_Because I had run away from you._

"Aw shit, darlin'. That ain't it at all. I'm sorry I scared you. I looked pissed off 'cause I saw the scar on your neck. You looked up at me not a second after I caught sight of it. I was mad as hell that someone did that to you."

_Why?_

_Why would my scar make you mad?_

"'Cause it means somebody hurt you! Hurt you real bad!"

_But Logan, why does that matter to you?_

I'm not sure what I was going to say in response. I probably would have continued with my honesty streak – for some reason I couldn't even stomach the idea of lying to her, not about anything. On top of that, I wasn't really taking the time to think about my answers, they'd been just kind of jumping out of my mouth all on their own.

But instead of my saying something like, 'because I'm crazy about you,' or 'I can't stand the thought you being hurt,' or even throwing all caution to the wind and kissing her (screw her mutation), _Red_ of all people interrupted. "Hello Logan, Rogue. Rogue, Hank asked me to come and find you, he needs you back down in the lab."

Damn. Had to be just when we were _really_ talking, hasn't even been a full hour yet. Rogue stands up and nods at Jean, gives her a polite little smile. Gives me a real one before she goes though, the one that belongs to _me_. How the hell can one look from her make me feel so damn good? I better put the notebook back in my pocket. Mrs. Scooter doesn't need to know about that, it's our secret – mine and Rogue's.

"Well Logan, I must say, you're certainly keeping the mansion guessing. People can't decide if you've got a bet going or if it's merely the challenge _The Rogue_ presents. Personally, I'd bet it's the thrill. You do seem like the type who'd appreciate a little danger with your pleasure. And what's more dangerous than a lover with poisonous skin?"

"What the fuck are you goin' on about, Jeannie?"

"Don't play coy, Wolverine. I'm just trying to point out that if it's a little risk that gets you off, there _are_...well, saner options."

"_Saner_ options?" What the hell does she mean? If she thinks I'm gonna believe whatever crap she's spewing about Rogue, she's got another thing coming. My girl's not crazy.

"Oh, don't you know? Rogue retains a copy of the psyche of whoever she absorbs. When we brought her back to the mansion after we first found her on the Statue of Liberty, she was unstable. Magneto had touched her shortly before and his personality was almost completely in control of her. In addition to her physical injuries, her psychological ones took months to repair. We were forced to keep her sedated and confined for several months, Logan... So you see, innocent little Rogue is not as innocent as she appears."

oOo

_**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNN! Is Rogue crazy? Will Logan be freaked out by this revelation? What will happen next? Tune in next time, same X-Men channel, same X-Men time! ;-)**_

_**OK, seriously though. Please REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**diadem-de-amor**_

_**lilmizz3vil**_

_**anglophile7**_

_**high lord mage**_

_**Ice Princess24**_

_**Culfindae**_

_**jil98765**_

_**moonsword27**_

_**blosom95**_

_**-Skye 89**_

_**chibi-dono15**_

_**SharkGurl**_

_**theisis70**_

_**Scryer59**_

_**angel897**_

_**Masked Revolt**_

_**RebleQueen**_

_**DulceDulce DeLeche**_

_**CaptMackenzie – Damn, you're like psychic. I hope this chappie answered a few those your questions, more info will be coming. Like why Rogue hasn't made more of an effort to join the mansion community, what's up with Scott and why Jean and Rogue don't get along. Thanks for another brilliant review! **_


	6. The File

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The File**_

Jeannie walked off looking very pleased with herself before I could think of anything to say back to her. I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about everything she said and comparing it to what I knew of Rogue from my own experiences. A blind fool could tell she was skittish, traumatized, and judging from the scar on her neck, for good reason. What's that saying? Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get me.

I'd never gotten the bat shit crazy vibe off of my girl and in the 15 years I can remember, I've met a few who _do_ qualify to know what I'm talking about. So even if she does have a piece of Magneto living in her head I'm still not seeing her as nuts. And why the fuck would they drug her? Lock her up like an animal? I mean, I'm no doctor, but Christ, there must have been better ways to treat her! Especially with two telepaths living here, dammit.

You know, I've gotten some of The Rogue's story from Jubilee, some of it from Storm and now some from Red, though I'm pretty sure Jeannie's twisting things around. I'd love to talk to my girl about this, but it's still too early for me to be asking her those kind of questions. I think I'd better go see Chuck.

oOo

I found him in his office and didn't beat around the bush. I wanted to know exactly what happened to Rogue. He asked me why I wanted to know. I told him because I'd been getting all kinds of confusing stories from different people about her, (no need to mention any names, I know Red's one of his favorites) and I wanted a straight answer. Then the Prof asks me why he should tell me anything about Rogue, why I deserve to know if she hadn't told me herself. I got to admit, he had me for a second, somehow 'because, dammit' didn't seem like an answer he'd accept.

So I told him most of the truth: because I had seen all the crap she has to put up with living here. Because half the kids think she's in with the Brotherhood and the other half stare at her like she's something to be pitied. Because when she walks to our table for breakfast people get out of her way like she's a leper, like getting within five feet of her will trigger her mutation. Because she was hurting and I didn't like it. Because I wanted to help her, make her feel better but I couldn't do it right if I didn't understand what the fuck happened to her.

I was surprised Chuck only gave me a thoughtful look for a second and then unlocked a drawer in his desk. He handed me a thick file and said it contained everything they knew about The Rogue (which he admitted wasn't much) and the events that brought her to the attention of the X-Men as well as her recovery process. I got to say, I was more than a little caught off guard. I mean, I really didn't think it would be that easy. And I said so, asked him why he was doing this. Xavier got this funny look on his face and said, "You mean, why am I violating my own ethics as well as Rogue's medical privacy and essentially breaking her trust?"

Seriously, what could I say to that? So I just nodded. He told me it was because he thought I might be the only person who could help her. "As it is," he said, "She has progressed more in the last week with you, than in the past 12 months with us."

Chuck asked me to be extra careful with the file and to bring it back to him as soon as I was done. He said he hoped it helped.

oOo

Inside my room I started reading. The first few pages were just notes, written in the Professor's handwriting. Basically a little over a year ago he'd started hearing rumors about Magneto searching for a special mutant, 'a psychic vampire,' he wanted to use for some evil plan of his. Wheels didn't get any more leads until it was practically too late, until he got word Mags had already found the mutant, a teenage girl, in northern Canada. Sabertooth kidnapped her and brought her down to New York City where Magneto planned to stick her in a machine he'd designed. The thing was supposed to turn regular humans into mutants somehow and the idea was to use it on a bunch of world leaders while they were on a conference on Ellis Island. It needed Magneto's powers to work, but would probably kill him, so he wanted to use Rogue instead. Touch her, have her absorb his mutation and strap her in his creation to die. For the greater good.

I found a mission report next, written by Scott and dated two days after they'd rescued my gloved girl.

_**OFFICIAL REPORT:** Liberty Island Incident_

_**MISSION OBJECTIVE(S):** (1) Sabotage plan to mutate world leaders. (2) Ensure total destruction of MAGNETO'S machine. (3) Apprehend members of the BROTHERHOOD. (4) Rescue civilian kidnap victim identified only as 'THE ROGUE.'_

_**MISSION SUMMARY: **_

_The team deployed at 2127 hours, departing the Mansion via the Blackbird Jet. CYCLOPS, STORM, JEAN GREY & BEAST present on board. Storm provided fog as cover as Blackbird was set down on LIBERTY ISLAND, NJ at 2144 hrs. The international political conference was being held concurrently on ELIS ISLAND, NJ, approximately 3000 feet distant. Based upon our information, I [Cyclops] determined Magneto placed his machine inside the torch of the Statue of Liberty. I lead the team to the crown of the Statue for a better vantage point. _

_Upon arrival we discovered MYSTIQUE & TOAD lying in wait for us. It is my opinion that they were there in order to slow us down & purchase more time for Magneto. Storm & Beast fought Toad while Jean & I took Mystique. Simultaneously, the copper coverings of the torch exploded back. We could hear The Rogue screaming from inside the machine. Once Jean & I knocked our target unconscious, she aided our team members with Toad & I attempted to access the situation on the torch. I observed Magneto & SABERTOOTH, the latter supporting the former bodily, (most likely from Magneto having just touched Rogue). Both were watching the machine's metal rings begin to turn, handcuffed inside of which was The Rogue._

_Once my team members secured Toad we determined the best way to obtain mission objective #s 1 & 2 would be for me to shoot at the machine. I employed my mutation to blast out a spinning ring on the outer surface of the machine, hoping to cause enough damage to disrupt it without injuring The Rogue. My shot was successful with the machine effectively rendered useless, the civilian apparently still alive. At this point it was discovered both Toad & Mystique had escaped their bonds and were missing, only to be observed climbing up the Statue's arm to reach the torch._

_We could see Toad & Mystique begin to aid Magneto in his escape therefore I ordered Jean & Beast to attempt to reach the ground before them. Storm & I stayed behind to observe Sabertooth who remained on the torch standing over The Rogue for several seconds. I fired a warning shot at him & in response he jumped off the statue into harbor below. At this point in time, Sabertooth is presumed severely injured [Class 5 healing] or possibly dead. I ordered Storm to fly over to the torch & check on status of The Rogue. Subject was found to be unconscious with a severe wound to the throat, assumed to be from Sabertooth's claw. I ordered Storm to fly the civilian to the Blackbird. The team reconvened at the jet & we evacuated the site to return to the Mansion for medical treatment for The Rogue. On the Blackbird I was informed by Beast & Jean that they had been unable to apprehend Mystique, Toad or Magneto. Mission completed at 2352 hrs._

_In conclusion, it is my opinion this mission should be considered at least 50% successful as mission objectives #s 1, 2 & 4 were achieved._

_**SIGNED:** Scott Summers, Cyclops_

_ X-Men Team Leader_

I read through the other mission reports too. They were all pretty much the same, but each gave me a little more insight into what happened.

Hank noted in his report that because he'd happened to bring along some binoculars that night, he'd witnessed a section of The Rogue's dark brown hair turn white. He presumed it was because of the power of Magneto's machine – the stress of it's effects on her body. He wondered if had it literally drained her somehow, if it'd taken something _more_ from her than just the color from part of her hair.

'Ro wrote about how she'd ripped up part of her cape for cloth to bandage the wound on my girl's throat. How this was the first time she'd used the universal handcuff key Cyclops made each team member carry on them at all times. How grateful she'd been for that, so she could unlock the handcuffs securing Rogue to the machine's handles. That she had doubted the girl would live long enough to reach the jet.

Red theorized that if Cyclops had not shot the machine, Rogue would have died in it, as evidenced by her then current condition: comatose. That condition, Jeannie believed could be blamed more on the machine's draining effects than on the blood loss. She wrote that the girl must be a fighter in order to survive for so long.

Both Jean and Blue mentioned that the cut on Rogue's throat was 'relatively' shallow, certainly not deep enough to kill her right away. They speculated it would have taken her 20 to 30 minutes to bleed to death had no one found her. They wondered if 'Tooth had either been rushing and didn't cut deep enough by accident, or if he'd wanted her to suffer for as long as possible.

From the medical reports and notes I figured out she was unconscious for four days after the Statue. And when she did finally wake up, she was very confused, disoriented. She couldn't speak because of the damage done to her vocal chords (Sabertooth ripped them up pretty good) and her head was messed up from absorbing so much of Magneto. She had a hard time separating his memories, thoughts and feelings from her own. She was never dangerous to others, but took alarming pleasure in warping small metal objects like pens, soda cans and once even a chair, while under the mad man's control. She also repeatedly hurt herself, presumably at the direction of Magneto's psyche. Twice she'd ripped out the stitches in her own throat. Hank and Jean were forced to drug her and keep her restrained and confined for long stretches of time for her own safety.

For the first month, she seemed to cycle through periods of catatonia, frightening episodes of self-harm and brief moments of calm.

When she was given paper and pencils she either wrote in German with the odd English word thrown in or drew pictures of skeletons, smokestacks and showers. On her quieter, better, days she sketched images of old hound dogs sleeping on porches and six pointed stars with wings caught in mason jars. Chuck even had a few of them in the file. I kept one of the smaller pictures, one of a very content looking basset hound napping under a porch swing. Bare female legs and feet hung above the dog's head, cut off at the knees. It seemed like one of the few unpolluted recollections of her childhood.

Hank had her writings translated and they turned out to be semi-coherent rambling mishmashes of her own and Magneto's memories. Like how she'd gone to the Jackson County fair every summer as a child with her _Mutter und_ _Vater _where she ate _Hammentashens*_ and cotton candy. Like when she was 10 she'd seen Nazis wearing white bedsheets burn a wooden cross on her neighbor's yard and then take him away to a work camp.

It took nearly two months before Rogue got control over her own mind and nearly three until she was allowed to leave the med lab. Three months of recovering from the physical damage done to her body by the machine and the damage done to her psyche.

After two hours of reading, I knew I needed to take a time out. My hands were fucking shaking and my stomach was all twisted up. I couldn't tell if I was feeling more pissed off, sickened or depressed.

So I broke out my special reserve bottle of absinthe and started drinking.

The rest of the file could wait 'til morning. Right now I needed to get as drunk as my goddamn mutation would let me...

_**A/N: More to come soon, please review!**_

_* Mutter und_ _Vater – _Mother and Father.

* _Hammentashens – _A triangular German pastry with Apricot, Poppyseed, Prune or Raspberry filling.

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Subjacket**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**The Alternative Source**_

_**angel897**_

_**SharkGurl**_

_**dawn444**_

_**Brightfire15**_

_**DulceDulce DeLeche**_

_**phennie**_

_**Masked Revolt**_

_**Scryer59**_

_**Fury Empire**_

_**RebleQueen**_

_**theisis70**_

_**cindysark**_

_**lilmizz3vil**_

_**faithcd22**_

_**indescriable destruction**_

_**Aluminesa**_

_**Jax118**_

_**diadem-de-amor**_

_**Tsuki no Echo**_

_**vikinglass25**_

_**InuKag09**_

_**Asarin159**_

_**Leash**_

_**marloes84**_

_**anglophile7**_

_**CaptMackenzie – Yeah, I'm not a Jean fan as you can tell. I definitely don't want her to come off as a psycho bitch so I'll watch myself. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. Thanks for another review!**_


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Ignorance is Bliss**_

By the time I'd almost finished my second bottle (which I kept hidden in my closet for emergencies), the absinthe got the better of me and it seemed like a very good idea to start reading Rogue's file again. I can't get drunk pretty much as a rule, but for some reason that green stuff always gets to me. Since all the papers and reports in the file were placed in chronological order it was easy to find out where I left off, midway through Rogue's recovery.

There were several pages of Hank's medical notes that I skimmed through. I could tell that the Doc liked my girl from the way he wrote about her, sometimes he almost gushed about her achievements like a proud uncle. Most of it was about her physical therapy, her rebuilding muscle tone and strength. That he was very pleased with her weight gain and progress in PT, especially since pretty much all of The Rogue's muscles had atrophied to various extents thanks to Magneto's machine and her 'periods of confinement.'

_That _phrase caught my attention. It must be what Red was harping on about the other day. Right behind Blue's notes, I found some of Jean's reports where she wrote about the 5'x5' padded room and straight jacket with plastic buckles she and Chuck stuck my girl in when they didn't know what else to do with her. From what I could figure out from the medical terms, the two of them tried all sorts of sedatives, antidepressants, anti-psychotics and some stuff for schizophrenics. When the drugs weren't enough and they couldn't pump her full of any more in case of overdose, that's when they locked her up. At first, right after she woke up, sometimes it was days, sometimes weeks at a time before they felt comfortable giving her more freedom. Before she worked through one of her 'episodes.'

My claws shot out all on their own when I read about it.

'Course, to be fair, Red did write it was used only a last resort, but sometimes they just didn't know what else to do. So yeah, _huge_ fuck up on their part, but I'm pretty sure they didn't lock my girl up for shits and giggles. Just desperation. And stupidity.

Still made me mad as all hell though. Took a few minutes before I relaxed enough for the claws to slide back in.

I read some of the Professor's notes next. Neither he or Jean were able to read the teenager's mind, all they could pick up was something to akin to white noise, possibly because of the nature of her mutation: absorbing other consciousnesses. They couldn't even pick up any thoughts she tried to project, though Wheels did note that it was impossible to know how hard she tried. Otherwise The Rogue was improving every day, but she still refused to give them any identifying details about herself, not her name or even her hometown. All she wrote was 'Rogue' and 'Mississippi' when they kept asking. She did tell them was she was almost 18 and had been about two semesters away from graduating high school before she'd left home. When Chuck asked her if she would like him to contact her family, she'd simply written 'no, thank you.' When he asked her if she was a runaway or if she'd been thrown out, for how long had she been on her own, she refused to answer, only wrote she didn't want to talk about it.

Wheels was disappointed but understood her caution and wrote he hoped that with time she would eventually feel safe enough to share more information with them.

As buzzed as I was, I was sober enough to remember that as far as I knew, my girl still hadn't told anybody here her name.

The notes said that Xavier and Rogue worked together everyday for weeks working to build walls inside her mind to keep Magneto from influencing her. He also taught her how to make new barriers in case she ever was forced to absorb another person. The theory being, hopefully she wouldn't have another breakdown like she did right after touching Mags. Then again, Chuck wrote her reaction might have been so extreme because Erik had held onto her for so long, the strength of his twisted persona and the overall entirety of that fucked up situation. She had taken in so many of his memories too – especially the darker ones, like of Auschwitz and mutant persecution.

A sober voice somewhere in my head spoke up and wondered if _that_ was what it took for a person to get ancient eyes like hers: big and beautiful and sad. Much too old for her sweet young face. If you have to soak up all the life experiences of a 70 year old mutant terrorist and Holocaust survivor to get her kind of eyes.

Then something else occurred to me, what if it wasn't just Mags? Exactly how many people had my girl touched since manifesting? Couldn't be just him, she must of absorbed someone else for her to figure out she was a mutant. How many others added to the age in her eyes? How many extra years did she get from total strangers? How many lifetimes does she carry around with her?

Time to finish off the absinthe. Hmm. Breaking something might make me feel a little better...

Dammit. Guess I didn't throw the bottle hard enough. Or else the fucking glass's too thick to shatter. That sober voice in the back of my mind spoke up again. Asked me if I really wanted to know more. If it wouldn't be better if I just stopped reading now. Quit while I was ahead.

I told the voice to go fuck it's self. She was _my_ girl and I needed to know everything.

More notes from Hank came after Chuck's. Right off I could tell something bad had happened from his writing, it was rushed, not as neat or precise as usual. Apparently one evening Professor suddenly got a psychic distress call from Jean who had been alone with Rogue in her room down in the med lab. Blue got there first and found Red unconscious on the floor and my girl hiding under her bed, crying and rocking back and forth. Hank wrote it was obvious that somehow there had been direct skin to skin contact between the redhead and brunette, but until Jeannie woke up, it was unclear whether or not it had been accidental or intentional.

Once Jean was taken care of and being watched over by Scooter in their room, Wheels asked my girl what happened. She'd calmed down some by then, but what she wrote didn't make much sense. Something about a fire bird trying to raze her mind because it had green eyes and wanted to wear her skin. She kept writing that no one was supposed to touch her now, no one was allowed to touch her, not anymore, not ever again. Then she drew a picture of the Statue of Liberty burning.

When Red woke up a couple hours later, she said it'd been a silly little accident. She'd tripped, put her hand out reflexively and her fingers brushed against the teenager's bare cheek. She didn't know what Rogue meant when she wrote about a skin-stealing fire bird with green eyes, either. Maybe the brief contact had stirred up Magneto inside her mind, confused her.

After that incident, Hank took over as Rogue's primary physician since his fur protected him from her skin. Seems Chuck felt if there were another accident, it might be easier on Rogue to become temporarily blue and furry, rather than develop telepathic and/or telekinetic abilities. He figured they were just lucky that this time the contact between her and Jean was so brief that my girl didn't get any of Red's mutation. Lucky my ass. A full blown panic attack doesn't sound like a walk in the park to me.

Now where did I put that goddamn bottle...

oOo

Oh shit.

It's 12:30. In the afternoon.

I missed breakfast.

Shit! I'm such an asshole. Spend half the night drinking absinthe and reading her file until I pass out, then sleep past noon! What did Rogue think when I didn't show? I got to find her, tell her what happened. Explain that I just overslept. I didn't skip breakfast on purpose. I can just see her sitting alone at our table, waiting for me and trying to ignore all the looks and whispers...

Damn. Damn. Damn. This is bad. This is really, really bad.

OK, OK. She's probably down in the med lab with Blue this time of day. If she'll talk to me I know I can make her understand. I know I can. She'll understand. She will. She has to. She has to...

By the time I reached Hank's office down in the med lab, I'd practically worked myself up into a nervous wreck wondering how my girl was going to react when she saw me. The first expression on her face will say a lot. If she's sad and hurt or mad and hurt. Here goes nothing.

"Hello Logan."

Well _he_ doesn't look too happy to see me. Must know about me being M.I.A. this morning. "Hey Hank. Is uh, Rogue around?"

"No, I am afraid she is not."

Not being very helpful either. "Well, do you know where she is?" OK, there was a little growl at the end there. Be smart Logan, you're not going to help yourself by pissing off a possible ally. Especially a friend of your girl's. Maybe her only friend. So calm the hell down.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Dammit, he's going to make me ask, isn't he? "And are you gonna tell me?"

"I sent her back to her room just before lunch. She was not feeling herself and so I gave her the rest of the day off in order to rest."

"Is she OK?" What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Did he check her over? Is it safe for her to be alone? What if she needs help?

"Yes, she is fine, Logan. A bad headache and some low spirits perhaps, but nothing too serious thankfully."

Oh yeah, he knows. His eyes are getting narrow and he even smells angry. Might as well lay it all on the table. "I fucked up, Blue. Overslept this morning by accident and missed breakfast with her."

"She told me. You know, when at first you didn't arrive, she was concerned for your well being. But then she overheard some nearby students theorizing as to why you had not yet appeared. It seems the general consensus was that you must have brought a date home last night. Though the table was split as to the lady in question being either a waitress from town or, Dr. Grey, as she did not make an appearance at breakfast this morning. Apparently the second theory won out as the children recalled various episodes of you, ahem, avidly pursuing Jean during your first weeks at the mansion. They concluded that you'd given up on The Rogue and were perhaps falling back to your old habits."

Damn that one stung. Bet it must of hurt my girl a hell of a lot more to hear, though.

"She waited for you. Waited until the last student left, she said. 'Just in case.'" Big sigh there from Blue. "Logan, I- I hope you are not...trifling with Rouge. She is strong, but, sensitive. She feels very deeply and takes things to heart. I can see from your ahem, ruffled appearance that you came here straight upon awakening, that is why I told you all of this. But please do be more careful with her in the future, after all, one never knows when one might need a physician's assistance."

The guy's subtle with his threats, good delivery too, looked me right in the eyes so I knew he was serious. Gotta respect that. "I will." And I will take better care of her, be more careful with her. I really, really will. "Thanks, Doc."

oOo

_**A/N: Nope, I don't own the X-Men so please don't sue me. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, hope this chapter lives up to expectations! A special shout-out to RebleQueen for the an idea I hinted about in this chapter, but haven't gone into specifics yet for dramatic suspense! ;-) I'll thank her more thoroughly soon!**_

_**Next chapter will have a huge breakthrough in Logan and Rogue's relationship! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing, favoriting and putting this story on their alerts:**_

_**jenniferjwva**_

_**Crushed Hale.x**_

_**ChildlikeEmpress**_

_**RebleQueen**_

_**SubJacket**_

_**dawn444**_

_**Scryer59**_

_**angel897**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**-Skye 89**_

_**TheDevack**_

_**SharkGurl**_

_**The Alternative Source**_

_**Masked Revolt**_

_**Rogue061**_

_**solidae26**_

_**Captive Crimson**_

_**EclipsedSun**_

_**faithcd22**_

_**indescriable destruction**_

_**Golden23**_

_**reyes000**_

_**lol9987**_

_**neverheadit**_

_**Harry's Love Can Conquer All**_

_**melificent78**_

_**Teleliniel**_

_**Emumoon**_

_**kk1999**_

_**El Neneo**_

_**IamTheBoss**_

_**Tsuki no Echo**_

_**JF – LOL, good to know I'm not the only one! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Hope you like the new chappie! XD**_


	8. Coming Clean & Breaking Even

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Coming Clean & Breaking Even**_

I forgot to ask Hank where my girl's room was after I'd already left his office. I wasn't about to go back so instead I walked around the mansion's common areas until I picked up a sweet, pure scent in the kitchen I recognized as hers. Then it was just a matter of following the trail back to her room. Took about 10 minutes total. Sometimes I love my mutation.

I've been standing outside The Rogue's private room (no roommates for her – I can tell, her scent is the only one in there) for a while now. Don't want to check my watch to see exactly how long I've been too chicken shit to knock. It's just that I can't think of what to say. I mean, I want to tell her the truth about missing breakfast, but she'll ask me why I got so drunk last night. I don't want to tell her about reading her file in case she freaks out, but I can't lie to her either. And I really mean _can't_. I don't think I could even make the words come out. Plus, even if I was able to ignore the horrible feeling I get in my chest when I even think about lying to my girl (not to mention The Wolverine's angry growl in my mind), she might find out about me seeing her file anyway. I could slip up and say something I'm not supposed to know about her, or even worse, Jean could pick up on my thoughts and tell Rogue out of spite. Chuck tells me I tend to project a lot of my thoughts.

OK, I've just got to bite the bullet and see what happens. Fuck making a plan or fancy speeches, I'll go with my instincts. Damn, didn't mean to knock that hard, guess I'm a little more nervous than I thought. Adamantium lined knuckles don't help much either though...

I can hear her moving inside her room, please don't let her slam the door in my face when she opens it and she sees it's me standing here. Here goes nothing. "Hi." Well so much for first impressions giving me a hint to her mood. She just looks startled. Like she can't believe I'm really here. "Can I uh, can I come in?" Well she's opening the door, waving me in, that's a good sign. I'll take a seat at her desk chair, I really want to sit on her bed, be surrounded in her soft scent, but I'm not going to. She sits there though, waiting for me to explain myself I guess. Her face isn't giving anything away, now it's all smooth and patient like.

"I wanted to see you, to tell you why I wasn't there this morning like usual." She's holding her breath, I can tell. "I missed breakfast 'cause, well, 'cause I got drunk off my ass last night and woke up about 20 minutes ago. I didn't mean to and I'm real sorry for screwing up like that. I don't wantcha thinking that I don't care about our breakfasts, 'cause I do, they're real important to me. I just, I just fucked up and missed this one."

There. I did it. She's looking real thoughtful, has a little wrinkle in her forehead too, it's kind of cute actually. I guess it's a good sign she's taking out her notebook, at least she's willing to speak with me. Or I guess, let me _read_ what she's writing.

_It's OK about breakfast. _

_We never exactly made plans to see each other, I'm not mad or anything. _

_It's not a big deal. _

"Yeah it is a big deal! It's our thing and I missed it 'cause I was a dumb ass! Hell, I'm pissed at myself over it, why shouldn't you be?" How can she be so casual about it? I can smell she's upset, a little hurt too, so it is a big deal.

_Well, thank you._

_But I'm just glad you came to see me today anyway._

"Well of course I came to see you, darlin', I didn't get my fix this mornin'." Give her a little wink there at the end, see how she reacts to some teasing. Hmm, I wonder how far that blush spreads?

_Logan, can I ask you a question? _

_You don't have to answer it if you don't want to though._

Uh oh, here it comes. "Sure, you can ask me anythin', darlin'." I think she likes it when I call her that, she blushed again.

_Did something bad happen that made you want to get drunk last night?_

"Naw, nothin' happened, darlin'. I just, I just found out something that got me upset, that's all."

_What did you find out?_

"Actually...it was about you."

_Me?_

"Yeah, you. I know I shouldn't of, but I-I went to Chuck last night. Asked 'bout you 'cause I wanted to find out what happened to you. He gave me your file. That's why I got drunk an' why I slept through breakfast." No backing out now, hope she doesn't freak... But she's not writing anything, just staring at me with this surprised look on her face. Maybe I better explain some more, she's still not writing anything...

"I know I shouldn't of done it, I know it was a fucked up thing to do. But I wanted to find out what happened so I could make it better. And I didn't wanna ask you outright 'cause I was afraid I'd make you uncomfortable, maybe scare you off... I know it was wrong, goin' behind your back like that. I should have just asked you or waited 'til you told me yourself... I'm sorry, darlin'."

I know I must have a pitiful look on my face, I fucking feel pitiful right now. Don't really care though, because the idea of my girl staying mad at me sounds a lot worse... Please don't let her be really pissed. Please let her give me another chance... She's still not writing, is that a good thing or a bad thing? "Rogue?"

_Sorry. I was just – surprised._

_So you know about me. _

_Everything?_

Now there's an intense look, especially coming from a pair of big brown eyes like hers with all those ghosts peaking out from behind them. Sometimes I just can't read her, can't tell what's going on inside that head of hers. I think right now she's telling me to be honest, maybe preparing herself for my answer, too. "Everything Chuck and the team knows."

_OK._

Well that was anticlimactic. "You're, you're not mad?" She's got to be mad, I screwed up after all. Big time. She's got to be angry. Even if she doesn't smell like it, she's got to be feeling it at least a little bit...

_No, I'm not mad._

_I know I probably should be, but I'm not._

_I don't like that the Professor gave you my file, I am upset with him about that._

_But at the same time, I'm actually kind of relieved that I don't have to tell you myself._

_You already know. _

_So why should I be mad at you for finding out, when I'm glad you know?_

_It is hypocritical for me to be mad at the Professor and not you, but I guess I just can't help it._

"Oh." Huh. Never would have thought she'd be relieved, but I guess I can understand. I hate telling people about my past and not just because I don't like people knowing I went through all that shit. I really hate having to explain, having to go over everything, sort of relive all of it while I'm talking. It always feels like some big production or something, too. Maybe she feels the same way.

_But don't do that again._

_If you want to know something about me – Ask._

_I might not be relieved next time._

_OK?_

"Deal, darlin'. And I won't miss another breakfast or anthin' like that again. I'm gonna do better by you from now on, I'm gonna do right. I promise."

Now there's a nice smile, still small but there. Good, I think we got this all worked out, oh wait a second, she's writing again.

_Can I ask you something else, Logan?_

Another serious look, kind of sad scent coming off her now, too. "Go ahead, darlin'."

_Is there something going on between you and Jean?_

"No!" Whoa, didn't expect that. Probably should have though, what with those brats talking shit at breakfast. "No, darlin', there's nothin' goin' on between us. I ain't gonna lie to you, so yeah, when I first got here I was real into her. Flirted with her an' stuff, but I haven't even looked twice at Red in weeks. Truth is, I lost interest in her the minute I saw you in the kitchen, wearin' gloves an' making yourself a sandwich at three in the damn morning."

I didn't really mean to lay it all on the line right here, right now but at least this way there's no chance of misunderstandings later on. Damn. Can't help but grin like an idiot when she looks at me like that. Like what I just told her is the best thing she's ever heard. "So don't you worry 'bout Jeannie, darlin'. She's got Scooter an' I ain't interested no more. Anybody else says different, they're talkin' outta their ass."

Good, another beautiful smile from my girl. OK, _now_ I think we've got this all worked out...Hmm, more writing.

_You know, Logan._

_There is something you can do to make everything up to me._

"Thought you said you weren't mad, darlin'." And I can tell she's not, that little smirk she's wearing says she's teasing me right now.

_I'm not._

_Not about the file or you missing breakfast._

_But it's only fair for us to be even, isn't it?_

"Even? What do you mean even?" OK, now she's looking a little more serious.

_I mean, will you tell me your story?_

Oh. Yeah, I guess that'd make us even, wouldn't it? Usually I don't like being given ultimatums, but she's right. It is only fair and at least _she's_ asking me outright. Not going behind my back like I did with her. "Sure, darlin'. If you really wanna know, I'll tell you everything I know."

_I'll trust you_, I guess that's what I'm saying. And her question is kind of the same thing, she's asking me if I'll trust her with my history, my secrets.

I think it might even be worth the risk, too. I mean, if I really want my gloved girl in my life long-term (which I really, really do), she should probably know everything anyway, right? And if she's the kind of person I think she is, she won't flip out when she hears it. Oh man, please don't let her think I'm some kind of freak... But the way she's looking at me right now, so open and kind of hopeful, like she really does want to know. Like she's really hoping I'll trust her. Shit. Everything about her makes me feel like she might even understand some of it, or at least would try real hard.

"Sure, darlin', if you really wanna know."

_I do. I really want to know._

oOo

So I told her everything I could remember. Waking up in some Canadian forest in the middle of nowhere. Being naked and freezing cold since it was wintertime with mountains of snow in every direction. How I wandered around, more animal like than human for a long while before slowly getting my shit together. How at first I stole some clothes, then worked random jobs off the record (day jobs in construction mostly) and eventually fell into cage fighting. Saved up enough money to buy a used camper, then drove around different back wood provinces working the fight circuit, making good money. I told her how I couldn't remember anything before waking up in the snow, which was 15 years ago now, but that I was pretty sure I was Canadian even though that's more of a feeling than anything else.

Showed her my claws, too.

That part was nerve wracking because I didn't know if she'd heard about them from some student or maybe a teacher. I didn't know how she'd react when she saw them, especially if no one told her about my 'enhancements.' Turns out no one did. She was shocked as all hell, but not scared or anything, thank god. I told her how some crazy scientists and maybe the government or military lined my skeleton with adamantium and gave me the shiny claws, but took my memories in return.

I nearly choked when Rogue moved one of her hands toward one of mine while the claws were still out. She stopped her reach midway and with her big brown eyes asked me for permission. I found I couldn't tell her no, so I just nodded, probably looking like a retarded deer in headlights.

And then she touched them. Slowly ran her tiny, cloth-covered fingertips across the tops of my monstrous-looking claws, the whole time smelling like curiosity, not fear. Her face was serious, like she was concentrating hard, but not like she was disgusted or horrified or anything. I was so fucking relieved I had a hard time keeping my breathing even.

No one's ever _wanted_ to touch those damn things before. No one's ever touched them like _that_ either. Like they're a part of me, same as my arm or leg. Like they're not...unnatural. Like it's really OK for them to be there.

Then the strangest thing happened, something I think I'll remember clear as a bell for the rest of my life – at least all the parts with Rogue. I can still perfectly see how my girl looked right then, she was wearing jeans, a sexy sheer black shirt with another black shirt underneath it, a scarf and these long, shiny black gloves. After a minute, she stopped inspecting my claws to write something down, but then she started up again. She lift up her gorgeous face, looking me straight in the eye before I started reading.

_Does it hurt? Does it hurt when they come out?_

Her gloved fingers were touching them even as I read her words. She had me all kinds of surprised. The question was something no one else ever thought to ask me before, did the claws hurt more than just my (or Xavier's) enemies? She caught me so off guard I can't even really remember what I said back to her. I think it was 'Every time,' but the important part was her asking it. That and how kind of...regretful she looked when I said that. Like _that's_ what bothered her, not the matching pair of three, nine inch long, unbreakable knives shooting out between the knuckles on both of my hands.

The Wolverine was fucking _purring_ inside my head and The Rogue kept stroking my claws.

oOo

Rogue asked me a few questions here and there and we spent a few hours talking, completely forgetting about eating lunch or my self defense classes. I told her everything about my life before coming to the mansion, but I did skim over the specific tortures those lab bastards put me through, she didn't need to know the details. I did tell her about the nightmares though, how I remembered a lot of stuff from them. And how goddamn awful they were.

I also skimmed over the hundreds of anonymous one night stands I've had in the last decade and a half. If I'd ever had a _real_ relationship, I'd of told Rogue about it, sure, but barflies don't really count. I mean, when I was living that life on the road, it was all about _using_. I used those kind of women for release and some pleasure, just like the chick would use me. When I fought rednecks and truckers in the cage, I was using them too, this time for money, stress relief and sometimes a little bit of fun.

I tried to explain to my gloved girl all that without getting too specific, I didn't want to like, shove that part of my past in her face, but she needed to know I hadn't exactly been living like a monk. Overall, I was surprised and also pretty happy with how Rogue took it everything. When I told her about what the scientists did to me I could smell what she felt, it was a mix of anger, sadness and even a little bit of fear. I figured the fear was from realizing that Magneto had basically experimented on her too when he strapped her into her homemade mutant-making machine.

And then the strangest thing happened. I was sort of staring into space while I was talking about the worst parts, and all of a sudden I felt a real light touch on my hand. When I looked down at her, she had this shy, hesitant look, almost scared. Like she wasn't quite sure I was going to freak out at her touching me, but was willing to chance it anyway to try and give me a little comfort. Right then, a memory flashed in my mind of something that happened a few days ago at breakfast: a skinny 14 year old girl dropping her tray when she turned around and saw The Rogue walking within three feet of her.

Yeah, my girl's got moxie. Putting herself out there, half expecting rejection, just to try and make me feel better. Give me some support while I'm trying to describe the fucked up shit those scientists put me through.

I never thought I'd fucking smile in the middle of telling _that_ part of my life story.

oOo

_**A/N: Hey please review and lemme know how this chappie was or you have any ideas, requests, suggestions! Please visit: http : / / gypsywitchbaby . livejournal . com/**_

_**The website is also linked on my profile page if you don't feel like removing the spaces, cutting and pasting the above address.**_

_**Special thanks to **__**jll98765**_ _**for pointing out a HUGE typo/blunder/possible catastrophe of mine in the above chapter! (If you didn't catch it, I'm not going to tell you what it was!) I've fixed it now but owe a big thank you to her/him! Sorry I didn't reply to your reply, I couldn't send you a PM back because it said your account doesn't accept them! :-(**_

_**More Thanks to:**_

_**ChildlikeEmpress**_

_**KolBrden**_

_**RebleQueen**_

_**moonkisss**_

_**Scryer59**_

_**-Skye89**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**El Neneo**_

_**SubJacket**_

_**angel897**_

_**solidae26**_

_**SharkGurl**_

_**theisis70**_

_**jenniferjwva**_

_**dawn444**_

_**Mooney**_

_**bobfrank**_

_**A Lake Elohcin**_

_**Lizzie Hopscotch**_

_**Golden23**_

_**Skaos**_

_**Shandra23**_

_**Naginatastar**_

_**Chrislover4ever**_

_**mysterygurl13**_

_**sofiaa**_

_**alphito**_

_**Eevaporation – Sabertooth cut her throat and damaged her vocal chords.**_

_**Crushed Hale.x - Aw, thank you so much, I'm really happy you like my writing!**_

_**-theannonymouspersonwithnoname – Hey, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm wicked glad you're liking the story, nicknames, swearing and Rogan-ness included! As for Rogue talking, no she doesn't. Sabertooth fucked up her vocal chords when he slit her throat on Liberty Island. And 'Scooter' would make sense for Charles, but it's actually a nick name Logan came up with for Scott. I think it goes back to the comic books or cartoons, actually...**_


	9. Sunshine and Fog

_**A/N: Please don't sue me, I make no money writing fanfiction and I swear I don't own the rights! **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Sunshine and Fog**_

The next week went by great. I didn't miss anymore breakfasts and we had lunch together everyday in the garden. I even started picking her up after she finished work, which led to us having dinner with Hank five nights that week. Strange thing was, I didn't mind. I mean, I'm normally a pretty territorial guy, comes from being a feral. And with this girl, The Rogue, it went to a whole 'nother level. I mean, me and The Wolverine_** hated**_ smelling desire coming off teenage boys when they saw her, _our girl_. Watching them watch her even though they're too freaked out by her skin to get close, too chickenshit talk to her.

The Cajun. Ice Boy. Firebug. Tin Can. Caught it on Scooter more than once too. He's the one that bothers me the most, 'cause he does talk to her even though I can smell he's still a little scared of her powers.

But Big Blue's a good guy, never looked at her like that, sexually I mean. He treated her like a niece or something and I'm pretty sure he's someone I can trust to watch her back, look out for her. And surprisingly, that didn't make me feel jealous or nothing, made me feel better actually. The three of us always had a good time, too. Me and Hank talking and my girl writing in the big blue notebook she uses for work and talking with Chuck. The two of us never use the little red one I got her when Hank is around. That one's kind of, special, just for her and me.

The morning after Rogue and me had our Big Talk, I gave the Professor her file back even though I hadn't finished it. I decided instead to wait for her to tell me whatever I didn't know already. And to my surprise, she didn't make me wait long. Everyday she'd share something with me about herself that no one else knew, big and small stuff. Maybe it'd be from her childhood (she'd always had dogs growing up and missed having one now). Her time on the road (how clean and well taken care of a trucker's cab was said a lot about the man and his level of trustworthiness). Or something about her life at the mansion (she used to have a little thing for Hank, back when she first got here and he was taking care of her). That last piece of information bothers me less than I thought it would. Probably helped a bunch that she was smiling and her eyes were laughing when she wrote it down, like it was no big deal, something to be joked about now. She said it was silly hero worshiping and she was only thankful Blue never made her feel embarrassed or self conscious, just let her grow out of it. I'd never smelled any desire on her when the Doc was around, so I knew she didn't feel that way about him no more. Must of been like she said, just a passing school girl crush. And in a weird way, if it had to be somebody, I'm glad it was Hank. Hell of a lot better than Scooter.

Toward the end of the week, I asked her to take a walk in the garden with me after dinner. We don't really ever _walk_ in the garden, mostly we sit on our bench and talk, or I talk and she writes. And that night I was kind of, I don't know, feeling almost a little drunk from just being with my girl like that. The two of us, outside with a full moon and lots of stars, I was feeling real relaxed and comfortable. We'd had a fun time at dinner and she was even wearing that same pretty blue dress she did the second time I ever saw her. 'Cause of all that, I decided to push my luck a little and I asked her, sort of teasing, "So what kind of a name is 'Rogue' anyway?"

As soon as I said it, I thought I fucked up, I mean, she looked pretty damn surprised at the question. And real sad for a second. But then she wrote something down quick and smiled at me kind of smug-like before handing over the notebook so I could read whatever had her like the cat who caught the canary.

_Well, what kind of a name is Wolverine?_

I had to laugh at that. She's definitely got spirit and some Southern sass on top of that. So I told her the story as best I knew. Got the name from the men at the lab, same with 'Logan.' Both of them were on my tags and my tags were the only thing I had when I woke up. That I don't know if 'Logan' is a first or last name, or maybe an alias. Strange thing was, I didn't feel as dangerously angry or empty like usual, while I was telling her all of it. Normally, I get seriously pissed when I tell other people something personal like that. Instead with her, I felt more of matter of fact. Talking about it to her, I felt like, '_Yeah, it fuckin' sucked big time, but that's what happened. That's what I survived._'

She made it easier for me to talk about it all that bullshit. Made me feel sort of, matter of fact about it all. I mean, I still felt bitter and angry and everything about what they'd done to me, but for some reason it was like she could keep the worst of it at bay. While she's with me, she can make all the usual hate and rage and hollowness and shit inside of me _bearable_, _easier_. Like sunshine burning off a fog.

After I finished explaining about my codename, she looked at me kind of softly with those big brown eyes of hers and I swear I could almost hear her saying out loud how sorry she was I had suffered like that. I don't know how she does it, talk with her eyes like that, but it's pretty amazing that she can. Hell, even the expression she had practically like, radiated empathy. And all the scents that were coming off her were nice ones too, hard to describe but kind of like acceptance (similar to 'calm', but happier more welcoming). Concern – caring, (like 'worry' but less anxious, warmer and not at all sour). And something else, too. Maybe, maybe something like part pride and part awe. I'm not sure if I'm right about that though, and if I am, I still don't know what she would be proud of or impressed by.

So I was just sort of basking in all that _goodness_ coming off of her (even if I didn't really get it – gifted horses* and all that), when she slowly reached forward with one of her little gloved hands and carefully took one of mine in hers, stroking the nooks in between my knuckles, right where the claws pop out. Where it hurts every time. About a minute later, she started writing again with her right hand, her free hand, and passed the book back over to me. Now she was smelling a little nervous,

_Marie. _

_My name is Marie._

"_Marie_. Marie. That's uh, that's a beautiful name, darlin'. Real pretty... If ya don't mind, I'd like to call ya that insteada Rogue." I could tell she was real nervous about having told me her real name, worried probably 'cause I'm the only one here who knows it, I remember that from reading Chuck's notes. And it's a big gamble for her, I mean she's trusting me with this important, real personal secret, taking a risk on me and just going on faith alone that I won't screw her over. That's a big deal and I'm sure as hell not gonna let her down or make her regret it.

_I don't mind. I think – I think I might like that._

_But – could you not use it around other people? Just between us, in private like this?_

_No one – no one else knows that name except for you._

_I'd kind of like to keep it that way._

"If that's what you want, then sure. I'll keep it to myself, Marie." Fuck if I can't help grinning like an idiot whenever I say her name out loud like that.

oOo

The next day was Sunday we ended up having a picnic dinner in our spot in the garden since it was so warm that evening. After we ate, Marie wrote she had something important to ask me. Well, of course I told her to ask away, that I'd tell her anything she wanted to know. She surprised me by explaining it was more like a favor or a request than a question really.

_Logan, would you teach me to protect myself?_

_Like self defense?_

She had such a serious look on her face, it almost made me crack a smile. Not _at_ her in a mean way or anything, but sort of, _for_ her. That she was brave enough and comfortable enough with me to ask that. But I wanted to make sure she was serious so I asked her outright if she was sure, really sure. When I read what she wrote in response, it felt like someone kicked me in the fucking balls.

_I'm – I'm tired of being a 'Victim,' Logan. _

_I hate that the only way I can protect myself is my skin._

_I hate that._

_I hate it so much. _

_When I take the bad ones in, if they hold on long enough, I take all of them. _

_All of their twisted ideas & evil thoughts & awful memories._

_It hurts me just as much as it hurts them._

_The first time I absorbed someone it was almost like I could feel him living underneath my skin, moving inside my body, trying to squeeze me out._

_There was so much of him inside me, taking up so much space, I could taste him, like he was still kissing me, even for days afterward._

I was so caught up in her words that I didn't fucking think twice and just outright asked what the fuck exactly happened when she manifested. She just sat there looking and smelling really sad and I nearly took it back, told Marie to forget about it. But then she started writing again, the most she'd ever written at one time since I'd known her. She cried a little while she wrote and some tears dropped on the paper, made a few of the words kind of blurry and my heart ache.

_I wasn't very popular in school. _

_I was pretty quiet, but everybody knew I'd sass back if someone started to try and bully me. _

_The principal called it "back talking" when I did it to teachers. _

_I didn't really have friends. Mostly, I very happy to spend my time alone, reading & planning my dream trip to Alaska after graduation._

_It didn't bother me much. I mean, I was friendly with people, I just wasn't real close to anyone. Mostly people thought I was a little weird, kind of odd for being so independent & wanting to travel like I did._

_All that's why people started calling me 'Rogue.' I was sort of the official weird girl of our little town. You know the type of place, the sleepy, Southern stereotype: 1 high school, 1 general store, 1 old movie theater & 6 churches. There's only about 800 people in the whole county._

_I did used to have one friend though._

_Her name was Heather & until 7th grade started, we were pretty much inseparable._

_But then boys started noticing her & she – she sort of moved into a different crowd._

_Well, 10th grade had just started, we were both almost 16 & Heather began dating this senior, a football player. The town's golden boy, kind of._

_About halfway through the year, she came by my house one night & asked me for help after almost 4 years of her basically forgetting about me._

_But she told me the senior had been hitting her & making her – do things to him._

_Heather was terrified, she didn't know who to ask for help since he was so popular & the son of the richest man in town. She was afraid to break it off with him herself. _

_Plus the community's so small, gossip spreads like wildfire, people take sides & then the self-righteous judgment follows. It's practically tradition there. It didn't help either that her parents were big on reputation & upholding a certain perfect 'image.'_

_So I told her I'd talk to Cody – that was his name – for her in private. That I'd be discreet, but clear that it was over between him & her._

_That I'd tell Cody I'd go to the Sheriff if he didn't leave Heather alone. I thought I could use that as like a threat against him to keep him from making a fuss._

_I was so foolish, Logan._

_I didn't even think that he might do something to me when I confronted him. I was just so angry, you know? I mean, how dare he hurt her? Who the hell did he think he was? And I never thought –– I was just so stupid, Logan._

_I talked to him alone in the school parking lot after football practice one evening and he started screaming at me, poking me in the chest real hard with his finger over & over again._

_Some of his teammates heard him yelling & came over and – and then things got out of hand._

_They dragged me into the boys locker room & one of them held my arms behind my back while a few of the others started – started touching me & pinching me over my clothes._

_I was so scared, Logan & I kept begging & screaming for them to STOP but they wouldn't. They just wouldn't._

_I was crying & Cody kept saying that I must want it since I got his girlfriend to break up with him. That I must want to be his new girlfriend –– and that he shared everything with his team mates._

_That's when I started feeling really strange, like this humming or buzzing sensation running through my skin._

_It didn't hurt, it was more like the feeling you get right after you get a little electric shock. Kind of tingly & hyper aware. Really alive._

_And that's when Cody kissed me. _

_My first kiss._

_It was so awful, Logan. All wet & his tongue was kind of slimy & he tasted sour & bitter – I think because all the boys back there dip.**_

_That's when my mutation turned on for the first time. In the boys locker room of my high school, surrounded by those – those things._

_And then it was like Cody couldn't let go, like he was stuck to me. And I could feel him like, flowing into me, inside of me. All his ugly thoughts about me & what he was going to do to me. Everything he was feeling, all the disgusting lust & hate & anger he felt toward me for helping Heather. And then fear. Fear of what was happening to him, fear of what I was doing to him. Fear of me. So much fear mixed with this awful, growing hate._

_That's when his veins started turning black & the other 3 boys started screaming & the 1 holding me let my arms go. I think the only reason he wasn't hurt too is because I wore long sleeves that day. Funny how my fashion choice might have saved his life. And more of my sanity, probably._

_It took me a little while to push Cody off of me, his whole body was almost locked in place & he was still holding onto me so tightly. The other boys didn't help me or their friend, they just took off. One of them called 911 from the coach's office._

_When I finally did get Cody off, he dropped to the floor & started convulsing & foaming at the mouth._

_I started screaming. It was so horrible, Logan. I was so scared & just – shocked. I had no idea what happened. What I'd just done to him. How I did it._

_I don't remember much after that, not until my parents took me home from the hospital the next day._

_The same hospital where Cody had to stay behind. Where I put him._

_Where the first boy I ever kissed was in a coma for 3 weeks._

_I didn't go back to school after "The Incident." My parents pretty much locked me in my room 24/7 as soon as we got back from the hospital. _

_They came in to feed me twice a day but wouldn't let me out of my room except to use the bathroom. Said it was "too dangerous."_

_At first my mama brought me my food, but she just kept crying whenever she looked at me & so finally my daddy started doing it instead. He just ignored me._

_When my daddy told me Cody finally woke up, I thought maybe they'd let me out again, or at least tell me what was going to happen now. If I was in trouble for hurting Cody, if they knew how I hurt Cody. If I was going to be home schooled now, if everyone in town knew what had happened, if we would have to move. If they hated me._

_Instead Daddy said, "Cody's awake." Then he threw his old Army duffel bag on the floor, the one he said he took with him to Vietnam, & he told me to start packing whatever stuff I wanted to keep._

_It was probably stupid of me, but during the 3 weeks I'd spent locked in my room, I never thought to leave on my own. Like runaway or escape or something. I kind of felt like I was in limbo then, like until I knew anything for sure, nothing was really real. And how else was I going to find out what happened to Cody, what was wrong with me?_

_I think the worst part was my mama & daddy not telling me anything until then. The waiting for explanations or for something to happen._

_They left me alone all that night even though I was banging on my door & screaming at them to tell me where I was going, what was happening. I was so scared & angry, Logan._

_I did finally give in & pack around 4 in the morning, though. Every scarf & long sleeved shirt I owned, some jeans, my green cloak my uncle living up North had sent me, plus my 2 favorite books & my journal. I put on my great-grammy's white opera gloves & waited._

_Around 8 my daddy unlocked my door & told me to get in the truck. _

_I didn't see my mama. _

_Daddy dropped me off at a bus station a few towns over from ours, gave me $500 & told me not to come back home because mutants weren't welcome in his house or his family. _

_Then he drove off._

The only thing that kept me from flying off the handle and ordering my girl to tell me exactly where these fuckers lived _right now,_ was that seriously annoying little voice in the back of head telling me to keep myself under control. That Marie didn't need me getting all pissed off or to start ranting and threatening those assholes. 'Course I was already swearing and spitting up a storm by then. Startled her good when I jumped up all of a sudden like I did, too. It's just, I had to _move_, I had to pace, I had to do _some_thing. Took me a minute, but I calmed myself down and parked my ass back down next to my gloved girl on the stone bench. She was looking pale and a little sad, crying a bit too, but what pissed me off was that she smelled _ashamed_.

Now I'm the first to admit, most times I have no idea what to say to comfort a crying woman. But this time it was important. Real important. I could hear The Wolverine inside of me growling at her pain, promising retribution to those who had forced themselves on her and hurt her. The ones who dared to lay hands on his mate. And to my surprise, he did think of Marie as his mate, 100 percent. I shoved that revelation aside though and took her hands in mine, made her look at me. I wanted to make sure she understood how serious I was.

I told her that she'd done nothing she ought to be ashamed of or feel guilty over. That those boys and her parents were the ones who should be ashamed, not her.I told her she'd done nothing wrong and what had happened wasn't her fault. She hadn't hurt that boy on purpose even though he deserved every single minute he spent in that coma and _more_. I said that her parents fucked up and never should have kicked her out. Their job was supposed to be to love her no matter what and she got the short end of the stick when she got those two for parents. They didn't deserve her.

She started crying harder, making these sad little gasping noises, but I kept talking and telling her it wasn't her fault and she was pure and clean and _good_. Hell, I said I could tell right off she was someone I'd be lucky to know and that's why I kind of pursued her like I'd been doing. I said that last part a little differently though, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything by coming on too strong. But shit, I _had_ been basically chasing after her since the first night I saw her. The tears kept coming though and I didn't know what else to do to make her feel better, so I gave into The Wolverine's urgings to hold her and mark her with our scent and make our mate feel safe. I picked her up and plopped her down in my lap, wrapped my arms around her and held her while she cried.

When she calmed down a bit, I told her that we could get started on the self defense lessons tonight, right now, if she wanted to. After all I have a standing 'reservation' (or 'dibs' as Jubilee calls it) in the Danger Room every evening from eight until eleven. Everybody knows to stay away so there won't be any prying eyes or interruptions. She thanked me with those big gorgeous eyes of hers and then gave a little nod.

I told her that from now on, I'd look out for her and take care of her. Make sure nothing else bad happened. When she wrote out _Promise?_ in shaky writing and looked at me with those big brown eyes, I wanted to kiss her so Goddamn bad.

Instead I just said "Promise, Marie" and hugged her real tight to me. When I pulled back after a minute, her face was so close to mine. She looked so damn beautiful, even with the flushed skin and the red puffy eyes and sniffley nose. Again, I got that real strong, almost instinctual urge to kiss her, but I knew now wasn't the right time. So I held back The Wolverine and reached forward to brush some of the tears off her cheeks instead.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Stupid.

**A/N: Yes I am leaving it on a cliffhanger! I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! But please do review!**

* **'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' An old expression meaning in the above context, just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts.**

**** "All the boys back there dip." 'Dipping' is an American slang term for chewing tobacco.**

**For those of you not familiar with the American public schooling system, it is divided into three parts. Kindergarten through 6th grade is elementary or grammar school. Middle school or junior high is 7th and 8th grades and high school is 9th through 12th grades. 9th grade is also known as freshman year, 10th is sophomore year, 11th is junior year and 12th is senior year. Generally, 7th graders (like Heather when she ditched Rogue) are 12 to 13 years old. Sophomores (when Rogue manifested) are usually 15 to 16. Meaning most American kids are in school from starting age 5 to 18, when they graduate high school. ****Also meaning, for those of you paying attention, Rogue lied to the Professor about how far along in school she was...**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing, favorting and/or putting this story on their alerts!**

**xmen4life**

**HeyBabySoSad**

**shorty-2721**

**Stampiej**

**Masked Revolt**

**moonkiss**

**RebleQueen**

**xWrittenInBlood**

**The Alternative Source**

**angel897**

**Scryer59**

**SubJacket**

**ChildlikeEmpress**

**Melancholy Rogue**

**solidae26**

**SharkGurl**

**dawn444**

**LuckedClover**

**KolBrden**

**musician'sluck2010**

**Lhealey0**

**Jasmett**

**BlueMoon1989**

**DarknessMelina**

**DancingPennies**

**WhiteFang72**

**sparkle27p**

**seargentlambchop**

**Phoenixfire979**

**mickeyblue264**

**kazza-spexy**

**fullmoon-werewolf-luver**

**BubbleGumEcstasy**

**rEVOLUTIONknight**

**AndromacheCameron**

**Tally-Ally**

**angiesmile**

**Fineas**

**enyalie1134**

**Madm05**

**buzibee508**

**Angel's-Demon**

**Terjeal**

**Spiders Silk**

**sonya13**

**Serenity84**

**jll98765 – Hey thanks again for the heads up on my epic screw up. I went back and fixed it and gave you a little shout out. **

**Hey-yo – Glad you're still liking the story, I love reading your reviews so thanks for writing them! As for Rogue speaking, well we shall see, I guess. ;-)**

**calla – LOL, I looove the word moxie. Isn't it great? So glad you're liking the story, I'm not really into PWP either. ;-)**


	10. 6 out of 10 & 4 One on Ones

_**A/N: Warning in advance: There's quite a bit of swearing in this update, just as a heads up. Sorry if it bothers anyone, but for some reason my muse was adamantly dirty-mouthed for this chapter. **_

_**Also, I own none of the X-Men characters, I'm merely borrowing them from Stan Lee, Marvel and 20th Century Fox!**_

_Chapter 9 Recap:_

_I told her that from now on, I'd look out for her and take care of her. Make sure nothing else bad happened. When she wrote out _Promise?_ in shaky writing and looked at me with those big brown eyes, I wanted to kiss her so goddamn bad. Instead I just said "Promise, Marie" and hugged her real tight to me. When I pulled back after a minute, her face was so close to mine. She looked so damn beautiful, even with the flushed skin and the red puffy eyes and sniffley nose. Again, I got that real strong, almost instinctual urge to kiss her, but I knew now wasn't the right time. So I held back the Wolverine and reached forward to brush some of the tears off her cheeks instead._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_Stupid._

_**Chapter 10**_

_**6/10 & 4 One-on-Ones**_

I don't know what the hell I was thinking, touching her face with my bare hand like that. I guess the best explanation is that I wasn't. At first I told myself it was a reflex, but that quiet voice in the back of my head said that was bullshit. A reflex meant I'd of done the same for anybody else and that sure as hell isn't true. Mostly, a crying female is the best way to clear me out of the room. I get uncomfortable, irritated and frustrated with them pretty quick. But when Marie was crying, I just felt sad and mad. Sad – because she doesn't deserve anymore pain in her life and mad, well, _because_ she's sad. That shit pissed me off and made The Wolverine snarl like his namesake.

So me brushing Rogue's tears away wasn't a reflex. Best way I can describe it would to call it instinct. Something inside of me pushed me to touch her, to comfort her, to _make it better_. If I didn't have such a good handle on my feral side, I probably would have fucking licked her tears away – I could feel The Wolverine's desire to taste them, to taste_ her_ as well as her pain and sorrow. Obviously though, I didn't have enough control to stop myself from touching her bare skin altogether. I guess I just can't equate the idea of 'poisonous' or 'dangerous' with my girl.

Now, the mind is a funny thing. As soon as my fingers swept across her cheek – but before the pain set in – I realized what I'd done. I mean, how fucking stupid am I? I know using her mutation hurts her and that it probably scares her more than she wants to admit. And what do I do? Touch her. _That _was when someone in my brain said _'O__h, yeah, this is supposed to hurt_,' and then belatedly flipped on the 'Pain' switch.

It was weird. I've gone through all different kinds of suffering. Stretching the gauntlet from burning agony to insufferable torture to wretched misery. Marie's mutation was different from them all. It hurt, _fuck_ did it hurt, but it wasn't much more than say a six on a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being what I went through during an average cage fight, and 10, the pain I feel when I have the nightmares where men cut me open and poured molten metal on my bones. What was different with Rogue though, was this feeling of...suction. Like the exact spots where my fingertips were touching her skin had suddenly turned into straws and she was _pulling_ me in. Like I was flowing _out_ of myself and _into_ her. It was drainingmore than painful.

I didn't touch her for long, it was over real quick. My girl's got good reflexes. My fingers only brushed along her skin _just_ long enough for me to feel the wetness on her cheeks. Then Marie jumped up faster than a cat on a hot tin roof. Hopped out of my lap with this horror stricken look on her face, like she half expected me to keel over dead right then and there. I did kind of slump down in the chair (thank God it had a tall back and armrests), panting a little for a few minutes. I was a little light headed, felt exhausted and sore and achy all over but there was no _pain_ anymore. She stared at me the whole time, paler than usual and smelling equal parts worried and freaked out. As soon as I could find the energy to, I asked her if she was OK, how her head was doing. Rogue looked at me like I'd just announced it was my life's ambition to be on Broadway.

She recovered pretty quick and nodded her head a couple times all wide-eyed, before jutting her chin at me with her eyebrows furrowed. She was too damn cute sometimes. I told her I was fine, a little tired was all. I got the 'are you crazy?' look again. Even though I hate apologizing, I had no problems with saying sorry this time 'cause I really was. Actually, I pretty much felt like an asshole. She broke out our notebook and quickly wrote out not to say sorry. That she was the one who should be apologizing, not me. While I read that, I caught a hint of guilt and shame in her scent. I told her real quick to sit her ass down next to mine because she needed to understand something. I grabbed a hold of her hands and wouldn't let go when she automatically flinched and tried to pull away (that flinch gutted me, it showed how far I'd just set us back). I told my girl that it wasn't her fault, it was a stupid accident with me behind the driving wheel. Besides, it was no big deal, took me less than five minutes to recover and I felt perfectly fine now. Which was true, too.

After a while I finally convinced her. That's when she proceeded to berate me via our notebook for taking such a dangerous risk and for treating it so lightly. Didn't I know she could have seriously hurt me? That I could have gone into a coma or **worse**? She was kind of panicky actually, and I realized then, that to my girl, _touching_ was a Big Fucking Deal. I made sure to take an asterisked mental note on that little detail.

After I got her calmed down some, I asked her if she was really alright, if I was up in her head now or if she had any of my memories. Her answer had me thinking long into the night.

It turned out, the contact was so brief Rogue didn't get much more than a shadow of me in her head. Kind of like an impression of me, she said, or an echo, instead of a copy like with the other psyches, her ' mental room mates.' Those people had held on much longer. But she did feel a little better, the headache she'd gotten while crying was gone now and she said she felt more aware somehow too. So she figured, maybe she got a temporary little boost of my healing power, maybe a little of my enhanced senses, too.

We stayed sitting on our bench in the garden talking for awhile. I didn't want her to go back to her room until I knew for sure that things between us were really OK. We decided to start her self defense training the next day after dinner and to keep it on the down low for a while. We both knew that Chuck would probably figure it out, but I think each of us trusted him enough to stay out of it. Luckily, me and my girl were both on the same page. I didn't want to have to share an opportunity for time alone with Marie with anyone (especially if said opportunity involved me touching her, even if it was over layers of clothing and while wearing gloves), and Marie didn't want anyone watching over her shoulder while we worked out. She's a pretty shy girl, after all, real private too. I know she hates being the center of attention, like when people used to outright stare at her and talk about her when she came into the cafeteria. That hasn't happened in a while, I mean people still look at her from the corner of their eyes and they still whisper about The Rogue, but it's not half as bad as it used to be. Less hate and fear, now it's more like uncertainty and caution. I know I have a large part to do with it. Since I started hanging out with her, people realize things are different. She's got The Wolverine for a protector now. And everybody just seeing someone act normally around her, treating her like any other mutant, helped relax all of them, I think. Plus the whole, me-not-dropping-dead-from-just-sitting-next-to-her revelation, went a long way with the kids. They still pity her, though. She's still different. Separate. _Rogue._

I spent most of that night lying in bed thinking. Going over what had happened when I touched her, my own physical reaction and the resulting impact on my girl. How the animal inside of me reacted and responded to the gloved girl. My girl. My mate.

By dawn I let myself drift into a light sleep, satisfied with the beginnings of a plan.

oOo

The next two weeks passed by real quick and I spent even more time with Marie than before. We had all our meals together, I walked her to and from Hank's office and the two of us trained every night after dinner in the Danger Room for a couple hours. I was surprised to see how well she did even from the beginning. But she was a quick learner and I could tell she was naturally athletic. It helped too that my girl had absorbed a former Marine turned bouncer while she was out on the road. Turned out, during a huge bar fight, the guy's hand accidentally touched her face when he was pushed from behind and fell down onto her. She was lucky three times over, because one, no one noticed the guy stayed down because of her and two, she got some useful-ass information from him. Third time lucky 'cause they didn't touch long enough for her to get anything else from him besides what he was thinking and remembering right then. Like a few military developed choke holds and take down techniques. A couple different methods of disarmament. And one a hell of a gift for knife throwing. Marie got better and better with each lesson and I was looking forward to implementing the first stage of my master plan. I should have known it couldn't be that easy.

Neither of us had told anyone about our little secret, but we both were approached by the two halves of the mansion's golden couple at various points in our new routine.

Scooter went to my girl first. She was late for breakfast one morning about two weeks after we started her lessons, so I went looking for her thinking she probably had overslept and was hurrying her cute ass down now. Instead I saw One-Eye lecturing Marie in the hallway outside her room. Fucker had caught her when he knew she'd be alone. Thanks to my feral hearing, I picked up a few choice tidbits from my spot peeking around the corner:

Logan's unpredictable with a lot of messy baggage.

He'll drag anybody down who gets too close to him with his issues.

How much do you really know about this guy, anyway? He's been here less than six months.

Logan will never stick around, he isn't the 'type' for commitment.

He's only paying attention to you because Jean's turned him down over and over again. (I nearly choked at that, his so called perfect fiance never once told me to knock it off back when I _was – _as in past tense – flirting with her. Hell, if anything, she encouraged me. I mean, in how many ways can a guy interpret a pinch on the ass?)

You're young, you'll find someone else. Someone better and more suitable.

In summary, The Wolverine is dangerous, unworthy and unstable. No good for a sweet and innocent girl like The Rogue. And besides, he can't be truly interested anyway.

Surprisingly, before I could step forward and tell Cyclops to fuck off, that he had no idea what the hell he was talking about, my girl took care of it. She smiled sadly up at him and nodded her head once, sort of like thanking him for his concern. Then she slowly (so he had time to move out of the way – to his credit he didn't) reached up and put her gloved hand on his shoulder. She squeezed once then turned and started walking away, leaving a slack-jawed, one-eyed jackass staring after her. She met me at my hiding spot around the corner at the head of the stairs and smiled up at me. She looked so damn beautiful, so _mine_, right that second that I felt like my chest was gonna burst with everything I was feeling.

I ended up keeping my trap shut. Didn't say a word 'cause I didn't really need to. I could taste her disappointment in Scott in her scent and read her stubborn determination in those big brown eyes: she would go her own way. I held her little gloved hand the whole way back to the cafeteria.

A couple days later (and with no change in Rogue's and my routine) the Fearless Leader found me after my afternoon class with the X-Men wannabes. He gave my very own lecture about how I was spending too much time with Rogue, that I was practically stalking her and it was unhealthy. That he saw how I looked at her even if Charles didn't, and it was wrong. She deserved better than me and all my shit. What about her skin? She was too young, I was too old – probably way too old considering my healing factor. Didn't I care that I was going to break Rogue's heart when I finally did take off like I was sure to? (I noticed he didn't say nothing to _me_ about how I was just using Marie to make Jean jealous. _Or_ that I couldn't possibly be really attracted to her, like he had the fucking gall to say to my girl. Asshole knew he couldn't say that without me calling him on being in the same damn boat as me on that one.)

I let him get it all out of his system then took a page from my girl's book. Just slapped him hard (_**real**_ hard) on the back once and walked away without a word. The only two things that kept me calm were remembering how Marie had handled him earlier and (shockingly) The Wolverine himself. Inside of me, he was on the verge of laughing at Scott for thinking any of that crap would matter to him. Didn't this asshole know a feral would _never_ leave his mate behind? That nothing mattered beyond the mate-bond? Fuck the age difference. Fuck her mutation. Fuck The Man's baggage. _The Animal_ was worthy of his female and would _always_ keep her safe and protected. He was determined to spend the rest of his life proving it and keeping The Man in line.

I told the hairy asshole living in my head to go fuck himself. Or myself I guess.

And then that annoying little voice in the back of my head wondered out loud how exactly much of the pretty boy's lecture was also meant to remind _himself_ of a few things. Hadn't I smelled the jealousy when he talked about Rogue spending too much time with me? The guilt when he talked about her being too young and my attraction to her being wrong? Or what about the scent of something like resignation when he spoke about Jean? The voiced conveniently faded out after that.

Jeannie went to bat next and pounced on Marie a week later while she was working alone in Hank's office. I only found out about the visit 'cause my girl's a straight shooter and told me about it right after. Red waited until the Big Guy was out for a meeting and then under the guise of an older, more _experienced_ sister's concern, proceeded to list off a good dozen reasons Why Spending Time With Logan Was A Bad Idea For Rogue. One through six were pretty much all different variations of the same concept: I couldn't truly be truly interested in Rogue because I was hung up on a certain someone else. According to Red, I'm either using Marie to get the her attention, make her jealous or I'm trying to substitute her with my gloved girl, (gag me with my own fucking claws). Reasons seven through 12 weren't any better and I had a hard time getting them out of Rogue. I had a hard time not going after that meddling telepath too, when I read what Jean said. That me spending time with Marie didn't mean necessarily I was romantically or *scoff* _sexually_ interested in her. That my girl should be 'careful not to mistake my attention for something more than it was.' How the Doc implied Rogue could never _satisfy_ me, not some inexperienced teenage girl and not with her_ skin_ like it is.

I told Marie it was all bullshit, that every single thing that bitch had said was wrong and not to trust a word of it. I think she believed me, but I knew Red must of said a lot more to my girl and that some of the sting came from _how_ the words were delivered. Knowing Jean, probably in some superior, know-it-all slash it's-for-your-own-good tone of voice. I could just see her standing there, pretending to be concerned, acting like some kind of wise woman cluing in a silly little girl.

That wasn't true. She wasn't right about any of that. And I _hated_ that she was playing mind games with what was **mine**. But my gloved girl made me promise not to talk to that redheaded snake or go to Wheels about it. Said people just had to get used to us "being together" (she got real and pink she she let me read that) and not let them get to us. Besides, she didn't want to cause any more trouble she already had since coming here to the mansion and it wouldn't be worth it anyway. I tried to convince her otherwise, I told her she wasn't causing any trouble and even if she did, she's worth any kind of trouble, a whole fucking aircraft carrier's worth, not just a boat load. Shit I nearly begged her to reconsider, but Marie refused. She did write that I could talk to Chuck if Jean spoke to her about me again, so I felt a little better. The dirty looks I sent Scooter and Red's way for a few days helped my mood, too.

Of course, Jean waited until after I stopped glaring at her and her boy toy before she took her shot at me. The sneaky thing knocked on my door bright and early at 7 AM and asked to have a chat. Now, it took me probably three minutes for my brain to wake up so I missed her opening pitch, but the middle and end were memorable enough. She paced back and forth my floorboards, acting all noble and high and mighty, using that I-know-what's-best tone.

What on Earth was I doing leading that poor girl on? Didn't I care about how cruel it was? Especially considering once I got tired of Rogue and dropped her like an old hat, she would be the laughingstock of the entire mansion. People were already talking about us like we were a _couple_ (Oh, the horror!) now. How could I stoop so low to use a pathetic teenager to try and make another woman jealous? (I couldn't help the snarl that slipped out when she called my mate pathetic, but the Doc barely noticed, she was on a roll.) Didn't I care about the consequences of my behavior? Or did I just enjoy the "fawning attentions" of a silly, naïve child, so what if Rogue made a fool out of herself?

_Blah, blah, blah._

It was funny, I never noticed before how selfish and just, _ugly_ Jeannie could be sometimes. I mean, she actually thought she had something to do with what was between my girl and me. By the time she ran out of steam I was so pissed I was nearly shaking. But at the same time, my mind felt perfectly clear, like it was made sharper by my rage. I kept myself calm and under control the whole time, but I know Red realized she'd fucked up massively. She got real pale and nervous looking even before I opened my mouth. I told her in a nice, rational voice that she didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. That I wasn't leading Rogue anywhere I wasn't gonna be too and that that girl was nobody's fool. What was going on between Rogue and me, involved only Rogue and me. She had no part in it and she was a selfish bitch to think that she did just 'cause I flirted with her for a couple weeks back when I first got to the mansion, _five months_ ago. Rogue was _no _pathetic teenager and the so-called adult standing in front of me was a world class idiot if she really believed what she'd said about her former student. I was growling more than talking by the end of my speech, but I think Jeannie got my point.

I finished up by telling Red that from now on, she'd better follow that old adage around my Rogue: if she didn't have anything nice to say, she should shut the fuck up.

oOo

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on their favorites list or on their alerts, you are awesome! Sorry there are no individual shout-outs, but it's almost 3 AM and I've got work tomorrow. I'll come back in the next day or so and post them, as well as do another edit when I'm not so tired. Forgive any mistakes, I wanted to get this out for you guys ASAP! [[RE-EDITED 3/7/11, SHOUT-OUTS ARE POSTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.]]**_

_**P.S. My good buddy dawn444 said I should ask any readers if they'd be interested in doing story art for "The Girl With Gloves." I thought it was a great idea, so I'm asking! If anyone is artistic, please feel free to create story art, I'd love to see it and with your permission, post it on my LiveJournal account where I have my own Rogue images. (Link is on my profile!)**_

_**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**The old adage Logan was referring to: **

"_**If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." **_

**- Thumper's mother in 'Bambi' **

_**(Or a bastardized version of a quote from **__**Jacqui Rivait)**_


	11. Muddy and Marie

_**A/N: I own nut-tink! Nut-tink at all! Besides the plot, of course...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to dawn444, theisis70 and Melancholy Rogue for helping me test out new ideas and encouraging me to write! Thanks ladies, I don't know where this story would be without you all! **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Muddy and Marie**_

Red and One-Eye quit their harping about me and Marie's relationship after all that bullshit. Jeannie even kept her distance from me for a few days, I think I scared her a little when she realized she didn't have that kind of influence over me anymore. 'Cause unlike Scooter, I wasn't looking at her through rose colored glasses or being led around by the little head. Rogue and I were getting alone great, though, still eating all our meals together, going for walks in the garden and me teaching her self defense. It was about a week after the dynamic duo tried to separate me from my girl, three weeks into our lessons, when I decided it was finally the right time to go ahead with my plan. So during our next work out, when I was showing her a choke hold, I touched her. I let the couple inches of exposed skin of between my glove and my long sleeved shirt skim across the bottom of her jaw. She freaked out of course, jerked away right off and I know if she could have, she'd of been screaming my name out in fear right then.

'Cause I only touched her for like, two seconds, I didn't pass out or nothing. Just dropped to my knees and got a little dizzy. I nearly abandoned the whole damn idea when I opened my eyes again and saw Marie hovering over me, tears making her pretty brown eyes shine. She looked so damned guilty and scared that I actually felt _worse_ seeing her like that, than I did when I touched her. It took me a while to calm her down and I ended our session early that night, she sure as hell wasn't up to continuing after that. She tried to get me to go see Hank, but I told her this could be kept between us. No harm, no foul and all that. Took awhile, but she finally agreed as long as I promised to go see him if I felt even a little out of sorts later on.

When I was lying in bed thinking about everything that night, I decided in spite of her near panic attack, to keep going with my plan. Even if what I was doing to her now upset her in the short-term, she'd be better off long-term. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let my mate stay vulnerable when I could _do_ something about it; make her stronger. So if sneaking in quick, little touches every now and then so she gets my healing, my senses, is what it takes, then that's what I'm gonna do. Plus, I know she would never willing agree to do it, not as long as it hurts me. So I just make each touch look like an accident. The Wolverine is fully on board with the plan, too, he wants a nice _long_ life with his mate and he's hoping sharing my healing factor with her makes sure of that. But the damn animal refuses to acknowledge that ugly little thought I have nagging me in the back of my mind that if my girl rejects me when she figures out what I'm doing, at least she'll still have my mutation to keep her safe. That's worst case scenario though, and I don't let myself think about it too much, usually just real late at night or after a nightmare.

Anyway, the next morning when I picked her up for breakfast she was completely relaxed and acted like normal, even if the dark circles under her eyes told me she didn't get much sleep the previous night. Probably worrying over me, I'd bet. She was a little...quieter than usual, if that makes sense. Obviously she's quiet, she's fucking mute, but she was more – _subdued_, that's the word, than most mornings. Still though, I didn't want to fuck with what wasn't broken, so I resisted the urge to ask her why the hell she wasn't still freaked out from the night before. I mean, she'd been so upset about hurting me then, that I figured she'd real tense and skittish for at least couple days afterward. Thought I'd be spending a lot of time reassuring her I wasn't in pain or scared of her now. Understandably, I was kind of worried about _this_ unexpectedly calm reaction of hers, so I did ask her how her head was, if she got a lot from me this time. Marie just shook her head a little and smiled a kind of funny smile at me. When I pressed her, all she wrote was '_Just what you were thinking at the time. Keeping me safe_.' That made me feel better 'cause it explained why she wasn't as antsy as I'd expected she'd be.

Our routine went on uninterrupted for another couple weeks, me 'accidentally' brushing my bare skin against her neck, her ear, her chin. Basically, whatever uncovered skin of hers I could reasonably get away with. I made sure to pace out the touching, spread them out over a random number of days. And I always waited until Marie was completely over the last incident before I staged another one. Usually it was during our self defense lessons, while I showed her some new move or when I corrected her stance. We even had a few real accidents, like the first time she managed to flip me: her forehead bumped mine, (she wanted to wear a bandanna after that but I wouldn't let her). Another time was when I was teaching her how to pin someone bigger than her and the bottom of her shirt got untucked and pulled up. My cheek just barely grazed against the side of her bare stomach and _fuuuck_, did she smell good. Both salty and sweet, 'cause of her sweat mixing with her natural sort of flowery scent. Felt real soft too. The Wolverine nearly broke the restraints I keep him in when I'm not fighting. I just barely held myself back from running the tip of my tongue along the curve of her side and tasting her.

Each time we Touched (with a capital T), like not through gloves or layers of clothes, Rogue always got upset right after. The longer the contact the longer it took me to recover, and the same went for her. The real accidental Touches always wiped me out more 'cause I hadn't had time to get physically ready. I worried about those ones the most too, since I couldn't be sure what Marie might get from me when I wasn't keeping an eye on my thoughts. But she never gave me any reason to worry that she knew most of our 'accidents' weren't really accidental. Whenever I asked about how much of me she got, she always wrote that she never got more than an impression of me, an echo. That we never Touched long enough for her to get more than that. Reading that always made me feel better, if I was just a ghost in her mind that probably was for the best. She sure as hell doesn't need my nightmares or the few Godawful memories I do have of my past. As long as she gets my healing, I could give a rats ass. Her getting my senses, too, would be a bonus...

But besides for all that shit, she was doing real good in her training. I was even considering bringing her into one of my Junior X-Men sessions pretty soon but I figured she probably wasn't ready for working out with other people just yet. I wanted to see how she did with other people (ones who didn't know about her mutation), so I took her out to lunch one Saturday. She sat behind me, her arms wrapped around my middle real tight, on the Harley I'd 'borrowed' from Scooter. We went to this big outdoor shopping center that had a bunch of restaurants for my girl to pick from. She ended up picking a small sports bar with this real excited smile and bright, eager look in her brown eyes.

I told myself I'd ask her after lunch when the last time she'd eaten out at restaurant, since she'd left the mansion.

While we were walking over to the place, Marie spotted this tent with a banner with "Westchester Animal Shelter Adoption Fair" printed on it. There were a bunch of cages and little pens with different dogs and cats inside them. Of course as soon as she saw _them_ she looked up at me with this real hopeful expression in her eyes. Christ, she nearly pouted, how the hell could I say no? So we went over and she played with a few puppies in one of the fenced in areas.

Soon enough I could see she'd bonded with one of the little guys. 'Course he was the ugliest one there. He was white and with a whole bunch of patches and spots in different shades of brown: light brown, dark brown, reddish brown and brown brown. The damn thing looked like a white dog who'd just had a hell of a time playing in mud. I mean, I could smell he was clean, freshly bathed actually, but he just _looked _dirty. He was kinda cute otherwise I guess. Smart too, took to Marie straight off and kept right by her side the whole time while the other dogs messed around. While she was playing with him, I talked with one of the shelter people who said the muddy looking one was 11 months old and had been rescued from an abusive home when he was six months. They were worried he might not ever get adopted 'cause most folks want the real young, cute puppies, like eight, nine weeks old. The older the dog, the harder they are to place. Plus, as soon as people heard he was part pitbull, they immediately lost interest. Even if they've been playing with him a couple minutes earlier, they start saying they don't want a vicious or dangerous dog like a pitbull. This was the little guy's 4th adoption fair.

Well, after about 15 minutes I could literally smell Marie's hunger, so I went over break up the party since I knew she'd willingly keep on ignoring her stomach to play with the mutt. The two of them were sitting on the grass facing each other while my girl scratched behind the pup's ears. Fella didn't seem to mind one bit that she was wearing gloves.

"Almost ready to go, darlin'?"

She looked up at me with those big eyes and I could see plain as day that she'd fallen in love with this raggedy stray. She was sad, but nodded up at me. Damn dog looked up too. Fuck if he didn't have practically the same brown eyes as my girl. Same sad look in them, too, like the little bastard knew I was taking his new best friend away forever. _Shit_.

"I'll wait for ya over here, take your time, darlin'." I walked over to one of the volunteers standing by a table, a kid in his mid 20s maybe. Looked like a hippy. "You see that dirty lookin' dog over there?"

"Um, the one playing with that girl with the white streaks?"

"Yeah. That one. I'm takin' him."

"OK great, my name's Pete. I just need you to fill out some paperwork over here-"

"I don't got time to do it now. You're gonna hold him 'til I get back."

"We don't normally do that-"

"Well, yer gonna this time. And yer gonna make sure nobody else takes him before I get back." I'll throw in a little growl there, make sure he knows that's how it's gonna be.

"Of-of course sir. We'll be in this spot until sunset, after that you could- you could come to the shelter to get him..." Yeah, I think he gets it. Looking a little green around the gills, even. Wuss.

"Good. Glad we've got an understanding. Name's Logan, I'll be back for 'im in a couple hours."

Rogue made her way over to me soon after Pete scurried off and smiled, kind of thanking me I think, for letting her play with the dogs. I grinned back and we walked over to the sports bar she'd picked for lunch. Had a good time too, she even got me to laugh a couple times with some of her stories. I think my favorite was the one where she won a couple hundred bucks in a game of pool against this cocky hustler thanks to her absorbing a _better_ pool shark a month before. She'd been able to talk back then, so she'd turned up the Southern charm and strung the guy along, upping the bets until she wiped the table with him.

I told her about the time I got chased halfway down a mountain by a mama bear when I accidentally got between her and her cubs. That was the first time I heard my girl laugh. It struck me dumb almost. Not in a bad way, 'cause it's a real nice thing to listen to actually, it's just her laugh's not like most people's. It's quieter, rougher and kind of breathy, sort of reminds me of those smokey voiced women in old black and white movies. Marie blushed bright pink when I couldn't stop grinning at her after hearing it, she kept playing with the white parts of her hair, looking up at me from under those long lashes of hers over our shared piece of three berry pie.

When we left the restaurant she very shyly slipped her gloved hand around the crook of my elbow, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the ground. I could smell how nervous she was doing it, taking a chance I wouldn't jerk away from her touching me. Instead, I pulled my hands out of my pockets, making her hand fall away from my arm. I caught the sharp scent of her embarrassment and rejection but smiled when it turned to surprise and happiness as soon as I put that arm up around her shoulder. I liked that way a whole lot better, she was closer to me now and it felt more...intimate. Plus it made The Wolverine purr at the public display of our claim on her, that she belonged at our side.

When walked past the adoption fair again, we saw the dog Marie had played with earlier now had a big ribbon around his neck that proudly announced "**I'M ADOPTED!**" Rogue slowed down a little when she saw it, got a few tears in her eyes, but we kept on going. I think she didn't want to get any more attached now that the little guy seemed out of her reach. The bike ride back to the school helped 'cause she was smiling again by the time we pulled into the garage.

oOo

Right after lunch I told Marie I had to talk with Chuck and then run some errands but I'd catch up with her for dinner. She seemed a little surprised, kind of disappointed that we weren't gonna hang out together all day like normal, but she just smiled at me and nodded. I went straight to Wheels and after some minor emotional blackmail (Rogue had _always_ had a dog growing up and missed having one _so much _here at the mansion), got his permission to adopt that ugly mutt for my girl.

I took my truck to pick the little bugger up and was pleased at how quickly a couple of well placed snarls could speed the paperwork along. In less than a half an hour I was the new owner of 'Muddy,' a 10 month old pitbull mix. I even got him a new collar, an official Harley Davidson one in black leather with some metal studs on it. Hell if I'd admit that to Scooter, though.

I didn't want my Marie to see me sneaking the dog into the mansion, so I recruited Hank for that part. While I kept my girl busy at dinner downstairs, he moved 'Muddy' from where I'd hidden his crate in the laundry room to my room. After we finished eating, I told her I wanted to grab something real quick from my room before we took our usual walk. She followed me up and I could barely keep the shit-eating grin off my face in anticipation. As soon as I opened the door, the damn dog jumped straight onto Marie, barking and wagging his whole body like crazy. Marie was shocked at first, then started hugging and petting Muddy and smiling up a storm. Even her eyes were smiling. I told her how I'd gotten the adoption people to put the little guy on hold and then I'd gotten the OK from Xavier. Went back and hid him next to the dryer until Hank brought him up to my room while we ate so she wouldn't see him before the big reveal. She was so damn happy, practically crying when she mouthed 'thank you' to me.

The next day I took Marie and Muddy (she decided to stick with the nickname I gave him since it fit pretty well, plus she was a big fan of Muddy Waters), out to to play in a fenced in a part of of the mansion's grounds. The three of us had a great time together running around like idiots and I have to say I'm pretty damn pleased I went with my gut and got her the dog. And I think me and Marie are doing really good too. While she and Muddy were messing around, he got a hold of the red scarf she was wearing around her throat and pulled it off her, leaving that Goddamn scar out in the open, exposed. But instead of freaking out and covering right back up, she just started playing tug of war with Muddy using the scarf. Didn't even think twice about me seeing her throat all bare like that. It was kind of like a compliment to me twice over, really. One, that she didn't mind me seeing her scar and two, she ain't worried about her skin too much when she's with me. She knows I'm not gonna be nervous around her bare skin (_Ooo! Scarey!_), and act different 'cause of it. That I'll be careful, but if there's an accident I won't blame her or nothing. Shit, I'm Touching her intentionally every chance I can get now, 'course she don't know that. But I think she does know I'm not gonna get scared off no matter how many times she knocks me on my ass with that mutation of hers. And that, that makes me and The Wolverine pretty damn happy.

oOo

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in getting this out, but I hope the length makes up for the wait! I've posted an image of Marie and Muddy on my LiveJournal page (link on my profile) so please check it out and leave comments about what you think! And a big THANK YOU to everyone who voted in the Puppy Poll, you guys rock! **_

_**ALSO! I re-edited Chapter 10 so check it out for some added material!**_

**And, check out the song listed below to hear exactly how awesome the great Muddy Waters is!**

**www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=q_BNz_B1PNg&feature=related **

**Thank yous for Chapters 10 & 11:**

**pinkdrama**

**Searching for Serenity**

**Rebel's Queen**

**DragonsCrescent13**

**TrickyBusiness**

**angel897**

**dawn444**

**Melancholy Rogue**

**skybound2**

**Defincupark**

**fireangel621**

**bb4evr**

**SharkGurl**

**The Alternate Source**

**xmen4life**

**Stampiej**

**Scryer59**

**Amunett**

**serenitykoneko**

**icyblukat**

**blondie134**

**Draka Dark**

**MississippiHippi**

**cooemi10**

**silverspun**

**Kaira Sakamoto**

**kaka96**

**TempestBerry**

**Tintinnabulate**

**callisto-78405**

**moonlightkissed**

**EriesAston**

**1Typ0**

**japanesegal12**

**NarutoSlayer**

****

**sparkle27p**

**AonGealach**

**Dimples08**

**elvenprincess3212003**

**HeyBabySoSad**

**SiriuslyAddictedtoReading**

**plecto**

**0000DragonLover00000**

**starlightJoei**

**youthinrevolt44**

**Sesshieluver89**

**xWrittenInBlood – Thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad it was worth the wait. Damn chapter to write grumble grumble ;-)**

**calla – I know! I hate Jean too! And you're right about her, too...**


	12. Sweet Sleep

_**A/N: Shockingly, the X-Men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel and 20th Century Fox, NOT ME. **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Sweet Sleep**_

The next month or so went by fairly smoothly. Rogue was progressing extremely well in our private self defense lessons and she'd even agreed to sit in on one of my Junior X-Men classes next week. She made me promise not to partner her with anyone but myself, though, something me and The Wolverine had _no_ problem with. Neither of us liked the idea of someone else laying hands on our girl, even if it is just play fighting. So The Rogue was gonna be my demonstration partner, which worked out well actually, since Marie was a little more advanced than my other students. What? I work out with her a couple hours a night, seven days a week. Showed her some dirty tricks, too, ones Scooter wouldn't let me teach the brats. Plus she's gotten some of my skills and instincts from absorbing me so much, usually once or twice a week. So sue me if I took a little more care and effort training my mate than with the other kids. She's my fucking _mate_.

Since my first couple weeks at the mansion, I'd been going out with the team. It'd been part of the deal I'd made with Chuck: I join the X-Men and teach the kiddies how to stay alive, and he looks into my past. Checks to see if he can dig anything up with all his fancy resources. I get paid a pretty decent salary and free room and board, too. Mostly the missions so far had been basic pick ups and boring recon work. No real action, nothing to satisfy The Wolverine. Then one night, me, Rogue and Muddy were walking in the garden when all of a sudden 'Ro came running out to us.

"Logan, the team has a mission, we must go."

"What's goin' on?"

Storm looked over at Marie real quick and I could tell she was wondering if she should say anything in front of her.

"Spit it out, Stormy." I'm just gonna tell her anyway.

"It is the Brotherhood, they are attacking an anti-mutant rally in Atlanta. We need to go _now_, Logan."

I quickly looked over at Marie and could literally see the blood drain from her face. The Wolverine snarled when he caught the scent of her fear. The Brotherhood meant Magneto and Sabertooth, two fuckers who terrified the shit outta her. Two fuckers me and my beast were just _dying_ to meet. They hurt our mate and now we're gonna make their blood _rain_.

"I'll meet you at the Blackbird, 'Ro."

"Hurry, Logan," Storm warned before she ran off.

I face my girl and grab her hands with mine, "Marie darlin', I want you to promise me you'll stay inside the mansion 'til I get back. I don't want you wandering outside jus' in case. Can ya do that for me?"

Shit, she looks so damn earnest right now, nodding her head, all serious and worried. She's looking up at me with those big sad eyes of hers and they're practically screaming out all her fears to me. She's scared that I'll get hurt. That I won't come back. That Mags and 'Tooth will take me away from her.

How _the hell_ does she _do_ that?

"I'll be careful, Marie." I swear I can almost hear her asking me if I promise. "I promise, darlin'. I promise I'll come back to you."

Just gonna give her a little kiss on top of her head and now I've really gotta go. I can hear Chuck calling for me on the brain phone now. One quick look back at her before I turn the corner, I got time for that... Damn she looks so beautiful standing there. So mine.

No fucking way could anything keep me away from her.

oOo

Well that was a barrel of fucking laughs. A Goddamn catastrophe. Toad nearly suffocated Hank with a nice big gob of mucus to the face, Jeannie got her ass handed to her by Mystique, Sabertooth knocked out One-Eye in the first 10 minutes and Magneto nearly bent me in half before a concussed Scooter woke up and managed to blast him. All the fuckers got away, too. I didn't even get to take on 'Tooth, the bastard who slit my girl's throat and stole her voice. Only "good" thing was we managed to keep the ungrateful mutie haters from getting hurt. I'm not even sure that's a good thing. Probably won't be getting any fan mail or thank you notes from them anytime soon.

It's past midnight and all I want to do is take a hot shower, collapse in bed with my girl and wrap myself around her. 'Course we can't have everything so I'll just have to settle for the shower and an empty bed. Rogue's probably been asleep for a couple hours by now and I can't exactly see myself knocking on her door and asking for a snuggle buddy or something. I mean, 'Hey Marie, wanna sleep with me tonight?' probably wouldn't go over so well.

Huh, I can smell Marie and Muddy pretty strong out here in the hallway... The two of them must of come to check on me earlier, stopped by to see if I'd gotten back from the mission yet.

That's a little weird. Standing right outside my door like this, it's almost like their scents are coming from inside my room, like they've been in there recently... Well maybe they went inside when she came to check on me and I didn't answer. Looked in to see if I was asleep or something. Or maybe it's just from when they were in my room yesterday... Whatever, that shower's calling my name right now.

Oh.

Oh!

Well, it's not left over scent from the last time we hung out. She's here. Fast asleep, all curled up on my bed with that damn mutt drooling down by her feet. She looks fucking gorgeous, like a fallen angel almost. Smooth, pale skin and that mass of dark curly hair spread out every which way on my pillow. Those two sexy white streaks resting against her cheeks. She's got this cute expression on her face and all I wanna do is kiss that pout right off those pink lips of hers.

She's hugging my other pillow real tight to her chest and The Wolverine purrs, pleased she's comforted by our scent. That she's here, waiting for us. I can feel his bone-deep satisfaction in our young mate. How proud he is to be able to claim her as _ours_.

I took a quick shower to scrub off all the blood, sweat and dirt from the mission and let the hot water pound down on my tight muscles. When I got out, Rogue was still asleep but Muddy had relocated to the floor. Smart dog, knows I ain't gonna share my bed with anybody but my girl. I made sure to put on sweatpants, gloves, socks and a long sleeved shirt (don't want to have Marie wake up to a corpse after all) 'cause there's no way in hell she's leaving my bed tonight. She's covered up good, too, so I'm not that worried. We should be good. Just gonna take off her shoes and pull her under the covers with me real smooth and easy so she doesn't wake up...

Perfect.

Now this, this is fucking nice. Best thing I think I've ever felt, Marie all warm and soft, sleeping right next to me. My scent all over her, marking her, and her amazing scent settling into my pillows and blankets. Will you look at that, she's snuggling up even closer to me, resting her head on my chest, right over my heart. Don't think she'll mind if I put my arm around her, I mean, she did cuddle up to me first...

There. That feels good, right, her nice and tight up against me. Now, she's smiling some and just let out the fucking sweetest little sigh. Fuck, can't help but wear a shit-eating grin at that. She even recognizes me in her sleep.

oOo

_**A/N: OK, so this one's short and sweet but I figured we could all use some Rogan fluffiness. Am I right, or am I right? Plus, I wanted to start working on the romantic element of their relationship which will really start to develop next chappie when they wake up in the morning. Remember to check out my LiveJournal page (link on profile) to see story art!**_

_**AND PLEASE REIVEW! **_

_**It's better than candy from strangers. **_

_**Also, I've listed out some of my favorite Rogan authors and their stories, so check them out!**_

_**Melancholy Rogue (especially "Defining Rogue")**_

_**Rosesumner (especially "Heal Over")**_

_**phantom-lass (especially "A Dream Made of Nightmares" and the 2 sequels)**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**Lilacmom22**_

_**litlen**_

_**Karen11**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing, favoriting and/or putting this on their alerts:**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**emma134**_

_**Searching for Serenity**_

_**cooemi10**_

_**xmen4life**_

_**lilmizz3vil**_

_**The Alternative Source**_

_**Scryer59**_

_**Stampiej**_

_**angel897**_

_**pinkdrama**_

_**shorty-2721**_

_**Melancholy Rogue**_

_**Fury Empire**_

_**Babe Ruthless**_

_**Mara Jade Snape**_

_**Daughter of the Black**_

_**JoJo2753**_

_**xXxLove is a Mind TrapxXx**_

_**cestmoi01**_

_**barbara87413**_

_**Tater Tots**_

_**Miss Maddow**_

_**FreakyGeek13**_

_**SharkGurl – Seriously, who doesn't love puppies?**_


	13. Soft, Safe & SNIKT

_**A/N: This chapter is for dawn444, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE! Hope you like your cameo! (Sorry it's a day late!)**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Soft, Safe & *SNIKT***_

oOo

Soft. Warm. Safe.

Relaxed. Comfortable. Content.

Good smells.

Marie-smells.

Marie!

Marie's in my bed. Sleeping. Marie. In my bed.

Not a dream. This is way better and more realistic than any hallucination or fantasy I could of come up with on my own.

_God_, she smells so fucking good. During the night we both turned on our sides so now we're facing each other, and when I woke up, my arms were wrapped around her nice and tight, holding her to me. I probably would've felt kind of embarrassed about it if she wasn't holding onto my dog tags like she is. One of her arms is thrown over my waist, while the other is curled up in between us, my tags gripped in that hand. She's even got a sweet little smile on her face.

Not once in the 15 years I can remember have I felt something this good. And I don't think I've ever have before – not even in the life I can't remember. If I had, there's no way I would of been able to forget something so good. So right. I can't imagine _ever_ being able to forget Marie. Not even if I got put in a lab again and this time they stripped the metal off my bones. It just wouldn't be possible. Not with my Marie...

Hmm. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do now, though. I mean, this is the first time I've woken up with a woman in my bed. First time I've actually _slept_ with someone. Really slept with someone. See, when I fuck a chick, they never spend the night. Even if we did it on the bed in my motel room. And if I went back to her place, as soon as we're done, I'm dressed and out the door in under 10 minutes. The rest of the time, I'll fuck 'em either in my camper, against the wall in a dark alley or in the bathroom of whatever bar I met 'em in. I've never done this..._cuddling_ stuff.

But... It's really fucking nice, all wrapped up in a cocoon made of blankets and Marie. 'Course I'm guessing I wouldn't feel this way about anybody. Just my girl. Yeah, The Wolverine's even growling at the idea of doing it with anybody else.

I sure as hell never wanted to _cuddle_ with Jeannie even when I was panting after her, and I mean that seriously. I never had any desire to just _hold_ her like I do with Rogue, even when I thought Jean was maybe something special and what I felt for her was maybe something special, too. But looking back on it now, I can see it was just lots of lust and like, infatuation. I've always had a little bit of a thing for red hair and her being with that uptight prick Scooter (who pissed me off from the get go), only made flirting with her more appealing. The 'want what you can't have' story. Plus she was hot, smart and a helluva lot more ritzy and sophisticated than any other woman I'd been with. (Funny thing is, Red probably wouldn't much like the idea of being compared to barflies and fight groupies.) The whole _idea_ of Jeannie, and I guess what she sort of represented, was pretty tempting. Live in a mansion, join the X-Men and fight on a team that goes head to head up against a whole array of powerful bad guys. Maybe find the sadistic bastards who fucked me over and discover my past, all with a redheaded knockout on my arm. 'Course, all that'd be _after_ I stole the leggy Doc from stick-up-his-ass Scott.

I think my dumb ass took a week after the first time I saw The Rogue to wonder what the _hell_ I ever thought was so special about Jeannie. To start seeing Red like she really is, not like I thought she was. What I probably wanted her to be or something. Still, only took me one look at Marie in a dark kitchen at three in the morning to know, really know deep in my bones, that this girl, _she_ **was** special.

Hmm, looks like she's starting to wake up, she's making these little mewing noises that make my animal purr like a fucking house cat. After I heard her laugh when I told her my bear story, I asked Chuck how it was possible for her to laugh (even if it was pretty husky) but not talk. He said she was able to make some 'primitive' or 'primal' noises like gasps, grunts, moans, whimpers and even laughter, (in theory, she might be able to scream, they just hadn't ever asked her to try it out). But she was 'incapable of more refined articulation.' Sabertooth fucked her voice box and vocal chords up too much. That just reminded me exactly why I came up with my brilliant plan to give her my powers permanently. And maybe, if it works right, her throat will heal and she'll be able to speak again.

I think I could die happy if I could give that to my girl.

She must be getting hungry, we slept through breakfast, it's almost 11. I probably got a good 10 and a half hours sleep. That's the longest I've slept like, ever. No nightmares, either. I figured I'd be due what with the mission last night. Especially after nearly getting bent in half by Magneto. But, nope, no bad dreams.

Damn, I can feel The Wolverine's smug satisfaction. He _just_ _knew_ she'd be good for us. Cocky bastard.

Well, the mutt's probably gotta go out soon. Me and Marie usually take him for a walk off-leash in the woods surrounding the mansion before we get breakfast, around eight. He's a good little guy though, I bet he'll wait 'til Marie wakes up before he starts begging to go out. If he doesn't wait, well, me and my beast will just have to remind him of who's Alpha of this here pack. And the Alpha's mate gets to sleep uninterrupted for as long as she goddamn wants.

Oh, she's waking up now. Blinking at me like she's a little confused. Not bad confused, though. Probably just forgot where she was for a second. She remembers now and smells pretty content, actually.

"Mornin', darlin'. Sleep well?" I kind of feel like I have to speak quietly, softly. Like this perfect, warm bubble we're in might burst if I'm not careful or if I make too much noise.

It's amazing how loud your own voice sounds when someone can't answer you back.

She's smiling a little, giving me a nod for 'yes.' Blushing bright pink, too. The way she's acting all shy, I'd bet this is the first time she's ever shared a bed with a man (even if it was innocent). Well, we are face to face on the same pillow and all tangled up together still. I should just shut up and be grateful she isn't jumping out of bed in a panic because her bare skin's so near mine. I know she sometimes worries about getting too close to me, even with gloves and a scarf and lots of layers on, in case she hurts me by accident. Hell, for all I know she might even worry that _I _worry about her skin.

_Mental note_: remind Rogue again you seriously don't worry about accidents (but don't mind if they do happen) and you really don't care about her mutation.

But maybe this morning, this...snuggling, is a sign that me and Marie have like, reached a certain point in our relationship or friendship or whatever, where she doesn't feel the need to stress about all that too much anymore. Where's she's comfortable enough and trusts me enough to relax around me some. I really hope I'm right and not talking out of my ass on that one...

Now she's tilting her head a bit, looking at me – pretty as can be – like she's curious about how I slept. It's been six months since I first caught sight of The Rogue and I think I'm getting really good at this with her. Most times I can read her different scents, body language, facial expressions and gestures and know exactly what she's trying to say, clear as can be. Don't need her to talk out loud or write it down for me. And then there's the way she can almost speak with her eyes. They're just so damn, _expressive_. Sometimes it's like reading a goddamn book. A children's book with big fucking letters and short, simple words.

"Yeah, I slept good, too. Best night in a long time, darlin', thanks to you."

Got myself another smile for that. She's losing some of that embarrassment, calming down. Her cheeks are only _light_ pink now. "We missed breakfast. Lunch'll be startin' soon. You hungry?"

Little head shake, nope, not hungry yet. Still smiling that shy smile though, "Well, ya wanna take Muddy out?"

Bigger smile, bright eyes and a happy scent. Yeah, that's what she wants to do. "Alright, darlin', sounds like a plan to me."

Can't help but grin 'cause not only did I get to wake up to my girl in my arms this morning (screw which side I got up on, I was in the right _bed_), but now I get to keep her all to myself for a while longer, too. "I'll meetcha in the kitchen in 20, OK?"

That should give her enough time to change and shower if she wants to. Even I know if she's seen walking around with me wearing in the same clothes from yesterday, the rumor mill here would have a field day. You'd think in a place this big, this fancy, a person would be able to get some privacy and not have to deal with any rumors. But apparently even classy mansions aren't above that kind of shit, too.

When we met up again downstairs I think we were both feeling a little awkward, wondering how we were supposed to act around each other now. I almost hate to admit it, but thankfully that little voice in the back of my head popped up again and told me I need to man the hell up and act normal, like last night wasn't a huge fucking deal. To just relax 'cause everything was fine. Then maybe me and Rogue would both ease up some. It made a fair amount of sense, so that's what I tried to do. Calm the fuck down and man the hell up.

I don't have much experience with romantic relationships, but I do have more than Marie. And that means I'm gonna have to take the lead a little. I had to remind myself that even though _mentally_ she's a lot older than her physical body (which is pretty damn mature for the average 19 year old girl anyway), she's still naïve with stuff like this. Sure, she might have other people's memories of flirting and fucking and being part of a couple, but she's never actually done any of those things _herself_.

She's innocent but not an innocent. She's never had a boyfriend but she did tell me once Magneto used have a wife, so she remembers being married. Fuck, she's the only virgin in the world who has memories of having sex.

But her first real – and only – sexual experience was an assault by at least four pathetic excuses for young men. Add on top of that her issues with her untouchable skin means I'll have to steer us in the right direction, _but_ tread gently. I don't want my girl to feel rushed or to get confused and feel bad if I fuck up by saying or doing something wrong. We're both new, but _not new_ at this.

When we left the kitchen, I did change up our usual dog walking routine a bit though – I grabbed her hand and kept a hold of it the whole time we were out with Muddy. It was the first time I'd done that, but it felt right. Especially since we'd spent the night together, even if we hadn't had sex.

Yet.

'Course I ain't kidding myself about that, I know she's sure as hell not ready for a physical relationship with me right now. Don't mean we can't be together in other ways, I figure. I'll just take it slow with her, let her set the pace with all the sex stuff. Gives me more time to think up solutions to her mutation: kissing through a thin scarf, her wearing some kind of tights or pantyhose that I can cut a little hole in, lacy shirts, edible body paint...

It took about halfway through our walk before everything started really feeling like normal again. But by the time we went back inside to grab lunch, I felt like me and Marie had just taken like a step or something in our relationship. Or a step toward our relationship. However you wanna say it. To The Wolverine it was huge progress too. For him, sharing a sleeping space is incredibly intimate and a huge display of trust on her part (and our part, too). Trust that we'll keep her safe from danger while she's unaware and vulnerable. Trust that we won't hurt her or abuse that gift, either. He considered it another step toward completely claiming her as our mate.

When I went to bed that night I had a hard time falling asleep. All I could smell was Marie. Marie in my sheets, Marie in my pillows, Marie in my blankets. And in a sick way, it was the most delicious torture I've ever lived through. I fucking loved her scent saturating my room, but at the same time, it was already fading. And there was no soft, small, warm body curled up in my arms to make more, either.

oOo

It's Monday afternoon and only a few minutes 'til my class with the X-Men wannabes starts. I got my girl at my side, half a step behind me (looking _very_ fine in a black bodysuit), and today's the day I get to show her off a little. Only problem is, Red and Scooter are here yammering on about how 'this isn't such a good idea' and 'it's too dangerous.' The two of them showed up as soon as they heard my girl was gonna work out with the Junior X-Men.

"Look Jeannie, Rogue's more covered up than a mummy so I don't know what you two are so worried about!"

"Logan, her face and throat are still exposed, there's no way to cover that up. Having her in your self defense class is asking for trouble, it's entirely too risky!"

Man, she sure knows how to nag with the best of them. Wonder how Fearless Leader puts up with it. Surprisingly, he's been pretty quiet so far, hasn't said much. Letting her take the lead on this one I guess.

"I told ya she's gonna be workin' with me as my partner. Nobody else is gonna get close enough to touch her! And if ya hadn't noticed, everybody in this place 'cept me is too fuckin' scared to get within five goddamn feet of her! We _ain't_ gonna have an accident, Red!" I can't be blamed for that growl at the end there. Seriously. The Doc here's been pushing my buttons, winding me up and making Marie feel bad for the last _15 minutes_!

"Well of course the students are afraid! Rogue has a very severe and dangerous mutation and they are rightfully wary. I'd be concerned if they weren't so cautious! She's like a poisonous snake – she can be both dangerous and frightening!"

_***SNIKT***_

No, I really can't be blamed.

Not when this redheaded harpy standing in front of me is talking shit about my girl.

Not when I can smell the hurt, rejection and shame coming off Marie.

Not when I've heard my mate whimper like she'd just been slapped.

Knew the claws would get this bitch's attention.

"I'm only gonna say this once, Grey, so you better listen good. The next time you call my girl a _snake,_ I'll slice both your Achilles tendons so you know what it feels like to crawl around on your belly like a real snake! There ain't _nothin'_ frightening 'bout my girl. **Nothin'**. An' anybody that _is_ scared of Rogue is a goddamn fool who doesn't deserve to be anywhere near her." I sneered at the self-righteous woman in front of me. "I can't believe the shit comin' outta your mouth, a so-called teacher and mutant rights activist. So help me, Jeannie, if I ever hear you talkin' like this again, sayin' Rogue is dangerous or scary, there won't be anything Chuck or One-Eye can do to keep me from teachin' you a lesson."

In fact, the only thing stopping me from doing more than waving my claws around and pointing them at that snobby bitch, is Marie's tiny little hand resting very gently at the small of my back right now. She doesn't want me to make this any more dramatic or fucked up than it already is. She's trying to keep me from flying off the handle. Surprisingly, even The Wolverine's willing to respect our mate's wishes this time.

After we've given our warning.

Both the harpy and her boy toy are just staring at me and looking pretty damn pale right now. I kind of figured Scott might say something, get pissed at me for threatening Red like that, but he's just standing there like he can't believe what just happened. I'm not sure if he's more surprised by Jean comparing a former student to a cobra, or me threatening her with my claws. Well, he's got a crush on Rogue – he probably didn't like the _snake_ thing, either. But I think even if he didn't like Marie like that, he's a straight enough arrow to know that the shit _his_ girl said about _my_ girl was way outta line.

Jean's shocked too, but I can pick up some anger in her scent now. I swear, if she starts up again I will cut off all that precious red hair of hers right fucking now. Ah, perfect timing. My students are here. Now to just get rid of the wonder couple: Pansy Ass and Bitcherella. "Time to fuck off, Cyke, Red. I got class."

One-Eye won't want to make a scene in front of all those impressionable, young teenagers. 'Course he didn't care if he made one in front of Marie... Thank Christ those two are walking away... Shit, my poor mate's shaking a little, fine tremors running through her body. She smells like adrenalin, embarrassment, shame and a hint of anger, or maybe that's indignation. She's calming herself down real good though, keeping it together in front of the other kids. Staying strong. Good girl, I'm proud of you. The Wolverine's purring his approval inside my head.

"You OK, baby girl?" Oops. That's a new one. Think she likes it, though. Her scent just got a lot happier, maybe even a little bit of arousal in it, too...

Good, got a solid nod from her. She's OK. Smiling a little bit too. I can't tell if she's more excited or nervous, maybe she doesn't know, either. A couple days ago, she told me she's hoping this will help people here get used to her a little, give them a chance to feel more comfortable around her. I really fucking hope I can at least give that to her.

OK, looks like this session's students are all here. Fire and Ice, Siren, the Cajun, Tin Can, Kit Kat, Yellow and Dawnie. Got two other groups of eight kids I work with three times a week.

"Alright brats, you got a five minute warm up period before we get started, so start your stretchin'!" I can tell Marie's a little surprised at how gruff and kind of mean-sounding I'm being with them. She's not used to it. I'm not like this around her. The funny thing is, this is my normal personality. But when I'm with her, I'm different. I feel..._better_. Sort of calmer and like, softer, too. What can I say? She's my mate. She makes me feel good.

Huh, Jubilee, Kitty and Dawn are coming up to me and Rogue. Wonder what the Three Musketeers want to talk about when they should be getting ready for class. As usual, Yellow's leading the way with a confident smirk on her face, the other two at her flanks. They're her rearguard.

"Hey, Wolvie, we just wanted to say that we like, totally think it's cool for Rogue to help you out in class like this! See, we got here early and were waiting out in the hallway for class to start like good little students and completely accidentally overheard that henna-dyed hypocrite* bitching about Rogue. I mean, _hello_! _She's_ wicked dangerous and scary, but we all _still_ had to take senior year science with her as our teacher! But was like, a _total accident_ that we heard you guys, and plus, if she was screeching loud enough for us to hear her _out in the hallway_, can it _really_ even be considering eavesdropping? But whatever, so we heard mega bi-yatch harping on about how it was too like, dangerous or whatever, for Rogue to be here, but _we_ think it's totally awesome!"

Heh, kind of like that one, 'henna-dyed hypocrite.' Jubes is always good for a snarky line. Fucking exhausting as all hell, though. Does she even breathe in between sentences? I can even scent Marie's bewilderment with the Firecracker.

"And we're not scared of you, Rogue. I mean, some of other kids are, the dumb ones, but we're not."

Aw, that's nice of Dawn to say that to my girl, trying to make her feel welcome. I always liked the kid.

"We know how people have been treating you since you got here and that we didn't really do anything to make life easier for you, but we want you to know we're sorry, Rogue. And we're gonna try and make it up to you if you'll let us."

Kitty's a good girl too, you can tell she means it and she feels bad.

"Alright, you three go on and finish your stretches, we're startin' up in a couple minutes. And uh, thanks." Maybe I'll ease up a little on the yelling with them. Positive reinforcement, like Hank says.

One last check with Marie, "You sure you're up to this, darlin'? I know what Jeannie said must've upset ya some, we can always do this tomorrow..."

Now she's looking up at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers and has this real stubborn set to her face.

Another strong nod.

Yeah, she's ready.

oOo

_**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! Hope you guys had a much fun reading it! Next update will turn more serious with some violence and a visit from someone from the Brotherhood. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how I did or if you have any ideas or suggestions! (Especially for mean nicknames for Jean!) And feel free to create story art! I'd love to see it and with your permission post it on my LiveJournal page (link on profile)!**_

***Henna-dyed hypocrite is courtesy of the creative brain of theisis70. Thanks for letting me borrow it, pretty lady!**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing, favoriting and/or putting this on their alerts:**

**lilmizz3vil**

**xWrittenInBlood**

**Searching for Serenity**

**kimmy77**

**cooemi10**

**Aluminesa**

**angel897**

**TrickyBusiness**

**shorty-2721**

**xmen4life**

**Melancholy Rogue**

**darkdeamon41**

**Tater Tots**

**Miss Maddow**

**FreakyGeek13**

**Indigo13Wolf**

**Daughter of theBlack**

**Arcander**

**jg24**

**jammie113**

**jamieaenho – Hey, thanks for reviewing! When I refer to 'Ro I'm talking about Ororo or Storm, not Rogue. Sorry for any confusion! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**SharkGurl – LOL! Seriously. Sad and lonely people. ;-)**


	14. Unexpected Appearances

_**A/N: Sooo sorry about the delay in getting this out. Work's been crazy the last couple weeks and I've been too stressed to find my muse until recently. These people want to put in a 500 person night club/event hall next door to my family's little motel but they don't want to bother with soundproofing. GAHH!**_

_**Oh, BTW I intend no copyright infringement, I'm just playing in Marvel and Fox's sandbox.**_

oOo

_Chapter 13 Recap:_

_"You sure you're up to helping me with class now, darlin'? I know what Jeannie said must've upset ya some, we can always do this tomorrow..."_

_Now she's looking up at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers and has this real stubborn set to her face._

_Another strong nod._

_Yeah, she's ready..._

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Unexpected Appearances**_

It's kinda funny. In the half a year I've known Marie, I've seen a whole buncha different sides to her.

She can be as skittish and hesitant as a deer (same big brown eyes as one, too), but she's brave and stubborn as a mule when she wants to be.

Sometimes she'll get feel relaxed and comfortable enough to be silly and tease me; act like a regular teenager. But she's deep and mature and _solid_, too, as much as any grown woman.

She'll blush when I flirt with her, but flirt right back.

Or earlier today when we were working with the X-Kids, she was completely in control. Confident in both her abilities and her position as their instructor and superior fighter, (that's a new side of her I'd like to see more of, it was fucking hot). Rogue can be deadly when she needs to be, but as soon as we're out of the Danger Room, she goes back to normal: sweet, smart and shy as hell with everybody but me and Big Blue. She's just a _good person_.

Special.

Like, the morning after I got back from that disastrous mission with the Brotherhood and I held her hand while we walked Muddy, all my girl kept asking was if I was really OK. Had I healed up alright, did Hank check me over, was I in any pain? She even wrote she 'didn't give a rat's ass' that that fucker Sabertooth got away, as long as I wasn't hurt.

So I'll admit, at first I was a little confused about all the different sides of her. Which one was 'real' one, the real Marie? But then I did a lot of thinking and the thing I've figured out is, _they're all still Marie_. Kinda like facets on a diamond. And they're what make my girl, _my girl_.

But _this _is the first time I've seen the Angry Southern Lady come out. And damn is she intimidating.

We're in Chuck's office for a chat about what happened before my class this afternoon and Marie is Not Happy. And unfortunately, it's 'cause of me. Which means now I've got that Southern sass and spitfire directed straight at me.

I think I know where I went wrong, though. When we got here, Wheels explained he'd already talked with Red and Cyke but now he wanted to hear us tell him what happened. While I gave my version, Rogue wrote down her side in the blue book she uses with everybody but me. By the end, I got a lecture from the Prof about losing my temper and pointing my claws at Jeannie, but there wasn't much heat in it. Rogue got an apology which actually made me feel a bit better, I could tell Xavier felt bad about what his favorite telepath said to her. He even said he thought it was a wonderful idea for her to work out with the other students and that she had his full support. Told us he was disappointed in Jean and that Rogue should expect an apology coming from her soon. That's when I flipped out a little.

I jumped up and started pacing in front of Chuck's desk, yelling about how I didn't want that bitch saying one more word to my girl and that she was just lucky I don't hit women. That the redheaded harpy wasn't gonna get within 10 feet of Rogue ever again if I had anything to say about it.

I fully admit it was a stupid thing to do. I mean, Marie's not the type of woman to appreciate me going all cave man on her like that. It's just, my beast gets really protective of our mate, possessive too. He doesn't like the idea of having someone so powerful and potentially dangerous as Jeannie hanging around her.

A memory ran through my mind right then, of when One-Eye cornered Marie outside her room and tried to warn her off me 'for her own good.' How after she walked away from him, I could see in her eyes that she'd make her own decisions. Go her own way.

I'm a real dumb ass sometimes.

Cue Angry Southern Lady's appearance.

When I finished ranting and acting like a kid who just found out he had to share his favorite goddamn toy, I finally noticed her pissed off scent. I looked over at her sitting in the chair next to mine and saw her eyes blazing. She looked fucking glorious like that: face flushed, eyes sparkling, so wild and passionate and vibrant. If that little voice in the back of my head hadn't told me to keep my mouth shut, I probably would have said or done something stupid like told she was sexiest thing I'd ever seen (true) and jumped her bones right then and there in X's office (tempting). Instead I reined in The Wolverine and trusted that voice and stayed quiet.

Rogue looked away from me after a minute and gave Chuck with this real sweet smile, batted her eyelashes (seriously!) and held up one finger in the universal gesture to wait a minute. Then she grabbed my arm and hauled my ass over to the window by the door, (I guess I should just be grateful she didn't drag me there by the ear like a teacher from back in the day). I kinda think she did it to give us some privacy, like she didn't want to scold me in front of my boss and embarrass me or something. Sweet little thing, even when she's right pissed.

And that's where we are now. Her scent's a heady mix of anger, frustration and indignation and her entire body's tense, restrained. I can see in her dark eyes exactly what she wants to say to me. That I'm not her father (thank fucking God) or her husband or boyfriend, so what the hell right do I have to tell her what to do? That she's a big girl and can take plenty good care of herself and has been for a long time now. That she's not a child and will not be told what to do, ordered around or have her decisions made for her. I swear I can almost hear the 'and who the hell do you think you are, anyway?' She's even got her little gloved hands braced on her hips.

Shit, did she just lick her lips? Yes. Yes, she did. Pants are getting a little tight here. Damn, I'm a bad, bad man...

OK, focus. She's calming down some now. Her emotions aren't broadcasting as loudly and forcefully as before she got all that out. The fire in her eyes has banked down some, burning coals instead of open flames. Still probably should tread lightly, though..."'M sorry, darlin'. I just get worried 'bout you is all."

That helped a bit. She's definitely not as angry now, looking a little softer and she took my hand in hers, too. But I can see in her eyes that she's made her mind up about talking to Jeannie. She's telling me if Red comes to apologize, she'll accept it and that I better not interfere or try and stop her if I want to stay on my girl's good side.

"Fine. But you're not talkin' to her alone, darlin'. I'm gonna be in the room with ya. Deal?"

Solid nod from her. We got ourselves a deal.

oOo

Sure enough, two days later Jeannie walked into Big Blue's office just as me and my girl were heading out for lunch. She was came in all aloof and superior, her chin up high and a goddamn smirk on her face, asking to talk to Rogue in private. Bitch wouldn't even look at me 'til I told her she could forget about it, if she wanted to talk to my girl fine, but I wasn't going anywhere. Red didn't like that too much and her scent got irritated, but she shook it off and apparently decided to just ignore me instead.

She gave this long speech/lecture to Marie about how she only had the student's best interests in mind and it was her responsibility to make sure they were safe at all times – that is her job after all. It wasn't anything personal, merely an issue of safety. She wasn't comparing _Rogue_ to snake, just Rogue's _mutation_ – which, after all, _is_ dangerous and _can_ be frightening. As a teacher, she had to take into account the other students feelings and concerns. She hadn't meant to offend my girl and was 'truly upset' if Rogue did take it 'the wrong way.' She understood what it was like to have an 'isolating gift,' being a telepath and all – before she gained control, of course... So if Rogue ever wanted to _talk_, her door was always open. And as a 'mature, experienced woman', she was sure she could help Rogue with her..._issues_. Then Red sauntered her flat ass right on outta there.

Now, I counted at least a half a dozen backhanded jibes before the good doctor shut the hell up. The worst was that nasty shot about Jeannie learning to control her mutation, the unsaid 'unlike you' hanging in the air like her godawful perfume. She didn't even stick around for Marie write anything down in reply, not even to see if her lame ass apology was accepted. Just swept out the door like she was some damn queen. Queen of the fucking arctic...

oOo

It's been two weeks since the chat with Chuck and things have calmed down some, settled into the new routine. Rogue's been helping me out with my self defense lessons a few times a week as my assistant since then, basically whenever Hank doesn't need her. The kids are taking some time to warm up to my girl, but nobody makes any snarky comments or shit like that. Most of them are still pretty nervous around her, but there's a half a dozen or so that are brave enough to get within a few feet of her now. That'll come closer when they can't see her grip or stance when we're showing them a new move. First few lessons all the kids kept about 15 feet back whenever me and my girl demonstrated something. Made it a bitch to actually teach them anything 'til they calmed the hell down.

Some days it's hard not to get bitter or angry at the brats, especially seeing one of them flinch if Marie gets too close. Smelling their fear and anxiety when just she's standing near them. Only thing that keeps me and The Wolverine from losing our shit sometimes, are the sweet little looks my girl shoots my way during class every now and then. She usually can tell when my temper's getting out of hand and then the next time I'll look over at her, she'll smile a real big smile for me. Hope and pride in those beautiful brown eyes. Hope she'll find acceptance from the kids and I think the pride's there 'cause I haven't skinned any of them yet. If that doesn't work then she'll start giving me all these little touches. Briefly resting her hand on my shoulder, on my knee; lightly stroking my back when no one's looking. Calms me right the fuck down. Like she resets my bullshit tolerance meter or something; makes everything OK again just by brushing up against me.

She's getting along real good with Jubes, Dawn and Kitty for girls, and Gumbo, Tin Can and the Firebug for boys. Those six seem to be the least freaked out by her skin and a couple of them at a time will sometimes stick around after class, asking her basic, yes-or-no questions. Putting some effort into getting to know her. But they're still treating her a little bit different than other kids. Like more hesitant, kinda uncertain around her. Each and every one of those X-Men wannabes know exactly where The Rogue is standing at all times. They never loose sight of her. Reminds me of something like prey animals sharing a watering hole with a predator – there's safety in numbers but better paranoid than dead. The Wolverine gets very self satisfied whenever he sees how they defer to her like that; to him it means they recognize her as Alpha. Gives me a bit of kick too, to tell the truth.

Even the boys that stink up the room with their desire when they see her in that black leather never push too far. The Cajun's the worst outta that lot, though. That stupid ass accent, always throwing around fancy French words, calling my girl '_chere_' and talking in the third person like an asshole.

'Remy heard Da Rogue was from Mississippi. Dat be true, _chere_?'

'Bet a River Rat like you could show Remy a t'ing or two, _non_?'

'Dis _belle femme_ ever gunna spend time wit anybody 'sides da Wolfman? Remy be good comp'ny.'

What keeps me cool whenever he turns on the 'charm' is the fact Marie calls him 'Swamp Rat' when she writes about our classes and says he's 'too pretty for his own good.' That and there's no sign of desire in her scent when he saunters up to her. But recently I noticed that she always throws little looks at me whenever he slithers over to talk to her. Like she's making sure I'm still nearby, haven't left her alone with the 'Cajun Casanova.' Another nickname she came up with. Little shit probably would take it as a compliment if he heard it. 'Course I know my girl well enough to know it's definitely _not_. She's a big reader and really into history, told me all about the real Casanova. The guy was a dickhead...

Besides for Gambit, Scooter's the only other 'admirer' of my mate's I got any serious issue with. He's showed up towards the end of class to watch, more than once. Sometimes he'll stick around to talk to her after, give her a few lame ass compliments or pointers. She always smiles real nice at him but doesn't encourage him one way or the other. Just goes about her business while he talks, nodding or shaking her head when she needs to. I can tell most times she's not listening too closely to whatever he's saying, kind of like letting the words just wash over her.

What does bother me is how he's started watching her when we eat in the cafeteria. I don't care if I can't see his eyes behind that dumb ass visor, I can tell when they're resting on my Marie. Red's starting to notice it, too. The other day at breakfast, I saw her looking back and forth between her boy toy and Rogue, like she was trying to figure something out. Caught her shooting a dirty look at my girl when the two of us passed her in the hallway later that same day, reeking of jealousy. I think I must have been doing some more of that 'projecting' shit the Professor was telling me about, 'cause Jeannie got real pale, real quick. Probably 'saw' The Wolverine's idea of crushing her larynx to shut her up. What was weird was how the Doc's scent had changed a little bit, got a little smokey, like she'd just come from sitting in front of a fireplace. It was back to normal when I saw her in the kitchen a couple hours later.

But all of that bullshit dropped right the fuck off my radar earlier today. Me and Marie were on our way outside for a walk with Muddy when Storm stopped us, a small package in her hands. 'Ro said it came in the mail that morning and was addressed to 'Rogue, care of Xavier's School for the Gifted.' My girl looked confused when she took it from the Weather Witch and I asked her if she was expecting anything, like something she'd ordered online. She shook her head, brown and white curls flying every which way, a little frown on her face. I grabbed the box from her and the three of us just stood there staring at it, like it might actually grow lips and tell us where it came from. Who sent it. It was small, wrapped in brown paper and about six inches long and a couple inches thick. There was no return address but the stamp said it'd been processed through Jackson, Mississippi.

When I read off the name of the city, Marie stiffened up, smelling anxious and uncertain. I asked her if she'd contacted any friends or family back home since she'd moved into the mansion. Again she shook her head no. Storm wondered out loud if someone recognized Rogue from the media coverage of thing with Magneto on Liberty Island. I figured that wasn't likely Great Aunt Ethel was just now sending a care package, going on two years since the whole thing went down. I sniffed the box a couple times, trying to figure out what was inside, but no luck. I used one of my claws to cut it open, and saw why I couldn't catch any scents before: the only thing inside was a plastic zip lock bag. When I pulled the baggie out we could see there was a small white glove sealed inside. From her stricken look and the way she instantly lost all the color in her face, told me it was Marie's glove – one she had been wearing that night on the Statue.

When I unsealed the clear plastic bag a nauseating scent slipped out that made my stomach turn and The Wolverine howl.

**Sabertooth's** disgusting scent was all over my girl's glove – he'd marked it, _soiled_ it. For the first time, I was glad Marie still hadn't permanently absorbed my enhanced senses yet.

When Storm's hand reached forward, as if to take the bag from me, I couldn't help snarling. My animal was itching to take complete control and wreak some destruction, hunt down the filthy cat that sent this challenge. I kept him under control though, even if the leash occasionally slipped a little like that.

"Don't touch it," I ordered coldly. Both women instantly stood straighter at my harsh voice, stared harder at the plastic bag in my grip and the glove inside it; 'Ro finally picking up on my anger and Rogue's horror.

"We need to see Chuck."

oOo

_**A/N: OK so the fabulous alexmonalisa was kind enough to create a photo montage for "The Girl With Gloves." I absolutely adore the pic and she's inspired me to try using real pix of Anna Paquin and Hugh Jackman, too. So please check it out on either my LiveJournal page (link on my profile and address below) or at alexmonalisa's deviantart page (address below). If anyone else wants to play, please feel free and with your permission I'll put up the story art on my LJ account. **_

_**http:/ gypsywitchbaby (dot) livejournal (dot) com/**_

_**and**_

_**http:/ alexmonalisa (dot) deviantart (dot) com/gallery/#/d3c3lde**_

_**(Check out her gallery, she's got a lot of other great stuff posted.)**_

_**Also visit my friend Melancholy Rogue's awesome new Rogan site at http:/ restlessrogan (dot) proboards (dot) com/**_

_**P.S. If you don't get the euphemism about Sabertooth soiling Rogue's glove at the end of this chapter, you're not old enough to know yet. **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Special thanks to theisis70 for some awesome ideas and help with brainstorming!**_

_**xmen4life**_

_**Searching for Serenity**_

_**DragonCrescent13**_

_**actionfan**_

_**Emumoon**_

_**Melancholy Rogue**_

_**lilmizz3vil**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**cooemi10**_

_**kimmy77**_

_**angel897**_

_**Fury Empire**_

_**Stampiej**_

_**shorty-2721**_

_**dawn444**_

_**xWrittenInBlood**_

_**ElizabethMarieBennett (Austen's awesome!)**_

_**JeanneDeMetz**_

_**Melarina**_

_**Fancymeetingyou**_

_**dodo smeghead**_

_**Roadhouse Writer**_

_**gidget89**_

_**feyechelon**_

_**caramelemmy**_

_**SharkGurl – I love the way you think...**_

_**Lovely – Um, for some reason your review was just a bunch of weird symbols... But thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	15. Questions & Surprises

_**A/N: For Melancholy Rogue, I hope this brightens your day!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Questions and Surprises**_

Once again me and my girl were in Wheels' office for less than pleasant reasons. This time though, Hank, 'Ro, Scooter and Jeannie were there too, since Sabertooth's scent on Rogue's glove meant this was now X-Men business. So far they'd pretty much stayed quiet (probably under orders) while the Professor questioned Rogue. Trying to figure out what kind of message it was supposed to send. I'm pretty sure these boy scouts are smart enough to realize it's a threat against Marie. Just can't be sure if it's a threat to kill her outright, or maybe a sign they want to use her in some kind of plot like they tried before. The glove that started all this is resting on the Prof's desk, resealed in the plastic baggie so I didn't have to deal with the disgusting stench contaminating it. The Wolverine hasn't stopped growling in the back of my head since we opened that fucking box.

Right now Xavier's trying to figure out if my girl's family could be in danger. Since the package was sent from Mississippi, was it a sign that the Brotherhood went after her parents? As like a 'Fuck you,' to Marie for surviving Mags' machine? I don't know for sure if that metal manipulating bastard is the type of guy who would spend the time and effort to find my mate's family, then have them slaughtered.

"And you say you have not attempted _any_ contact with family or friends since you left home, Rogue?"

Damn, Chuck, she's only nodded 'Yes' to that question like three times. She hasn't called, written, e-mailed, telegraphed or sent a fucking messenger pigeon back home. Not even _her home _anymore, anyway... The Wolverine huffs in agreement. Her home is now with _us_.

"I realize you wish to keep certain things private, Rogue, but may I ask if you have any relatives that live in Jackson or the surrounding area? I only ask as that is the city where this package was sent from."

Another head shake from my girl. I'm not surprised, I never figured her for a city girl, even a small one like Jackson... She's definitely upset, though; smells nervous and scared and confused, which ain't helping me keep my temper. Marie smelling like this isn't calming me or my animal down, either. He hates that she's so damn anxious and that he can't make it better for her. Same goes for me, really. Doesn't help this meeting's been going on for over half an hour without much progress than I can see. I'm starting to loose my patience. Instead of this bullshit, we should be coming up with a strategy for keeping Rogue safe! That and start gathering Intel on the Brotherhood and their plans for my girl!

"After Sabertooth..._found_ you," _You mean kidnapped, Chuck. He fucking kidnapped her, not 'found' her!_ "and brought you to Magneto, did you tell them any identifying details about yourself? Your last name? Your hometown or the name of your high school?"

'No,' 'no' and 'no.' Real strong 'Nos,' too. Did Wheels really think she would of told those bastards _any_thing personal? _'Here Mr. Kidnapper, have my birth certificate, the keys to the family home and my school yearbook!' _Christ, she's not fucking stupid...

"And during the eight months you traveled on your own, you never shared any personal information with anyone else, someone who had given you a ride, perhaps? Even some small, offhand comment they could have passed along to a Brotherhood spy?"

Another firm head shake, that's another 'No.' Wait a sec, he said eight months. She spent over _two years_ on the road... Why the hell does he think it was only eight months?

I'll ask my girl about it in private later. When I glanced over at her, her eyes were asking me not to say anything. She's obviously got her reasons for letting him think that. I know she'll tell me later...

"I assume when you still retained the ability to speak, you had a Southern accent?"

Hesitant nod 'Yes' from Marie, she's blushing a little bit, too. Damn, I wish I could of heard that. Bet it was like dripping honey when she talked, thick and slow and sensual...

"Hmm. It is possible that Sabertooth recognized Rogue's accent, therefore the glove was mailed from Mississippi simply because the Brotherhood believed it was more likely she would open the package. Jackson is the state capital, after all. Magneto also may have used a mailing service, rather than sending someone to Jackson to send it personally. It would be little bother to ship the package from New York to a such a service in Mississippi, from where it would be returned to New York."

That made Marie relax some, I think. She's the type of person that even though her family kicked her out, she'd still worry about them getting hurt. Especially 'cause of her. And I'd say a seven foot, 300 pound, crazy ass feral counts as a legitimate reason for anxiety.

Chuck's looking real serious now. "It seems unlikely that Sabertooth or another member of the Brotherhood would spend time much searching for any of your relatives in order to harm them, even if he or one of his associates did travel to Jackson to mail the glove personally. Of course I cannot say that with complete certainty, we will not know for sure unless we contact your family."

Rogue started a little at that and Wheels was quick to reassure her, "It is entirely up to you, of course, my dear. If you are not comfortable doing it yourself, I could telephone your parents for you. Or I'm sure Logan or Hank would be more than willing. We could give them as little or as much information about your whereabouts, as you would like."

That made her feel better. Let's her know she's the one with the control, Xavier's a smart guy like that sometimes. Now she's writing something down in her blue book. Huh, handing it over to me, guess she wants me to read it out loud for everybody.

"Uh, she says, 'I need to think, first. Can I let you know tomorrow?'"

"Whenever you are ready, Rogue. Please take your time reaching a decision and find me then. Now. I believe it is nearly dinner, shall we everyone?"

I'm just gonna grab Marie by the hand and take her out to our spot in the garden. I want to talk some stuff over with her in private...

oOo

You know that lame saying, 'You learn something knew everyday'? Well I learn something new about my girl everyday. When we got out to our bench she immediately sat down and started writing in our red book while Muddy sat devotedly next to her, his blocky head resting on her covered knee. Damn dog didn't take his eyes off her once, even when she finished and passed the notebook over to me. I was sitting on the bench, on her other side and I nearly laughed when I realized how my girl was flanked by her two beastly guardians.

_Logan, I know you noticed when the Professor said I had been on the road for eight months. _

_I'd like to thank you for not saying anything about it right then, I appreciate it._

"Aw, it's not a big deal, Marie. I figured you must've had good reason for letting Chuck think that. I sure as hell won't rat you out, darlin'," I reassured her as I handed the book back.

_I do._

_Have a good reason, I mean. _

_And I want to explain it to you so you understand._

My turn to nod 'Yes' now. Nice, got a smile. One of _my_ smiles, too, the kind only_ I_ get. She's feeling more comfortable now we're alone and outside, but I can tell she's a little nervous about letting me read whatever she's writing down. Well, whatever her reason was, I'm sure it's a good one. My mate's not the type to lie easily, not unless it was important. That's something I learned when we ran into Jubilee in the hallway a week ago. Kid asked us if we'd seen Pyro, who she's got a thing for. Well, we had, not two minutes before when we walked past him making out with Siren outside a classroom. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say _Yeah, and he's busy with one of your little girlfriends_, Rogue stepped on my foot and flashed her big brown eyes at me. My girl smiled sad smile and shook her head to answer Yellow. Poor kid thanked her then turned around and walked away, looking and smelling depressed. But I bet she'd of been a lot more depressed if Rogue hadn't kept me quiet...

Oh, she's done writing already. Just gonna grin at her once before I start reading, let her know I know she's a good person. If she lied there's a good reason for it. She's giving me a small, shaky smile in return. I think she understands.

_You know how after the X-Men rescued me on the Statue it took me a while to – get back to normal? 'Stabilize,' is what Jean called it._

_Well, when I started getting better, they began talking about giving me more freedom. Letting me out of the med lab, letting me go upstairs, outside. _

_But first they wanted to know about me. My name, where I was from, my age, if I had runaway from home, how my mutation manifested – that kind of stuff. _

_I didn't trust any of them very much, even though they had been helping me. I learned that lesson well and good a long time ago. People can turn on you quick. Even the ones who are supposed to love you no matter what._

_I was still a minor when I got here & I was pretty nervous about getting turned over to the state, being put in the foster system or forced to stay here. So I was pretty cautious and only told them a few things. And nothing too identifying. _

_My name was Rogue, I was 17, from Mississippi & I didn't want to talk about home._

_I was surprised when the Professor didn't push me for more, just asked me if I had finished high school. _

_I wrote that I hadn't and he told me about his school. He said I could live here, get my diploma and would be welcome to stay on after graduation, either as an X-Man or working in the school as support somehow._

I couldn't help but snarl a little when I read that last bit. The idea of her being on the team, getting into dangerous situations like that, went against every feral instinct I got. I had to remind The Wolverine that his mate _hadn't_ actually become an X-Man so he could just calm the fuck down already. A couple of deep breaths and lungfuls of Marie's scent helped.

_When he asked me what grade I was in when I left home, I kind of panicked. _

_Even though I was still a sophomore when I dropped out, I wrote that I was a senior and had been only a couple semesters from graduating when I dropped out. _

_I thought if I told him the truth, I'd have to stay with them for at least 2 years to finish school. _

_I'd been taking mostly advanced placement classes back home, so I figured I could get away with skipping ahead couple grades._

_The only problem was the timing. I was 15 when my mama and daddy kicked me out and 17 when the X-Men found me. Counting backwards, the only way it was possible for me to have been a senior when I left home was if I'd only been on my own for less than a year._

_So I lied to them. _

_And I'm not sorry for it._

oOo

Around one in the morning I was lying in bed thinking everything over that day, when I heard movement in the hallway just outside my room. I didn't wait for a knock and flew off the bed to open the door as soon as I caught the scents of my visitors. Muddy and Marie and tears. My mate stood before me, nearly every inch of her beautiful skin covered up, red eyed and trembling very slightly. It didn't take a genius to see she's had a nightmare. I quickly pulled her inside my room and sat her on my bed. I couldn't help the faint, high pitched whine building in the back of my throat. The Wolverine was upset and wanted to comfort his female. I willingly gave into his demands to hold her close, and sniff her and nuzzle her.

After a few minutes, I lay her back with me so we were prone on my bed. Rogue was still in the circle of my arms, but now we were facing each other. I don't think she realized, but one of her tiny, gloved hands gradually reached up between us and took a hold of my tags. I felt an incredible glowing heat build in my chest right then and I didn't catch The Wolverine in time to stop him from leaning forward and licking our mate once on the cheek.

I froze immediately after, centimeters away from her bare skin, usually so pale but now flushed from her earlier crying.

Nothing had happened.

No pain or draining or pull.

Nothing.

Very slowly I drew back and looked into her wide eyes. Silently I asked permission to try again, to see if it had been some kind of cruel fluke. This time I brought my hand up to her face and cupped the same cheek very gently in my palm.

A second passed.

Two.

Three.

And then it started. I could feel the stirrings of her mutation begin to hum to life and start to drain me. I pulled my hand away just before it became painful.

That night we fell asleep holding each other, both of us wearing contented smiles.

oOo

_**A/N: OK, I haven't done a final edit of this chappie yet, but I swore I'd get this out tonight. So I hope you enjoy it, but in a couple days I'll be posting a fully edited version, complete with the usual shout-outs. But it's 3 AM, I'm tired and I've got work tomorrow, or today I guess. So remember to check back on Sunday for the finalized chapter!**_

_**A/N 2.0: Thanks to everyone who came back to read this updated version, hope the editing and additions are an improvement! Remember to check out my LiveJournal, I've got more story art posted!**_

_**http:/ gypsywitchbaby (dot) livejournal (dot) com/**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing, favoriting and putting this on their alerts list!**_

_**Kkcnelson2002**_

_**xmen4life**_

_**Searching for Serenity**_

_**alexmonalisa**_

_**DoctorLia**_

_**kimmy77**_

_**cooemi10**_

_**angel897**_

_**DulceDulce DeLeche**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**shorty-2721**_

_**Melancholy Rogue**_

_**Haldir's lady**_

_**severus'5**_

_**Violet Lily 101**_

_**Static44**_

_**morbus-rus**_

_**Berry's Ambitions**_

_**Hope Evernight**_

_**lady of darkness 88**_

_**Beloved of the Darkness**_

_**classygyrl**_

_**Fancymeetingyou**_

_**GrlWithoutAName**_

_**crazy-cloverleaf**_

_**Pyra Opal**_

_**EbonyV**_

_**Luenoir**_

_**DNSDC**_

_**Sic Vita Est**_

_**SharkGurl – Glad to know I'm not alone! Thanks for reviewing again, dollface!**_


	16. Calling Caldecott

_**A/N: So sorry for the long delay. My muse has been kicking my ass with this chapter and I was experiencing some major writer's block. Hopefully I'm over that, though.**_

_**Oh, and I intend no copyright infringement and make no money from this 'cause I don't own any of the characters! Duh.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Calling Caldecott**_

* * *

_**...*Ring*...**_

I woke up about an hour before Marie and spent the whole time just staring at my girl, going over everything that had happened the in the last 24 hours. The package, the meeting with Chuck, our talk in the garden, her coming to me for comfort after her nightmare later that night and then me touching her bare skin. I thought about how scared she'd been back then to of lied to Xavier like she did. How freaked out she must have been at the idea of being trapped somehow. Stuck between either going into foster care or being forced into staying at the mansion 'til she finished her sophomore, junior _and_ senior years of high school. And that was something I could understand completely. She'd been taking care of herself for two years by then and then the X-Men rescue her and suddenly her choices get a lot fewer and farther in between. Her independence taken away. It made sense for her to fib a little about her level of schooling. Keep her name and past history a secret, so she could regain that independence as quick as possible, by any means possible. And apparently she'd been smart enough to get away with jumping two grades without any of her teachers catching on. Made me pretty proud of her, actually.

_**...*Ring*...**_

When Rogue woke up and saw me, she smiled. Probably matched the one I was wearing and judging by her blush, I'd bet money that we were thinking about the same thing. Those three perfect seconds last night before her mutation started, when I held her cheek in my bare hand without feeling any pain. We stayed in the warm bed for a little while longer, until Muddy started whining to go out. After we got up, we headed to the garden so the little bugger could relieve himself. Marie and me sat on our bench and 'talked' about the night before, while Muddy explored. The two of us decided I must be developing some kind of immunity or resistance to her skin 'cause of all the times I'd touched her during training over the past few months. ('Course that made me panic that my genius plan to give her my powers might not work, but I knew I couldn't freak about about it in front of her. Had to shelve that 'til later.) I wanted to go straight to Big Blue and get his opinion on the whole touching thing, but Marie insisted we wait. At least until we figured out what was going on with the Brotherhood and if her family was in any danger or not. She wrote that there was 'too much on our plate_'_ right now to deal with it and we should 'put it on the back burner.' I couldn't help but grin at her when I read that. It must be a Southern thing, 'cause all the little expressions and sayings she uses usually got something to do with food or cooking. But her argument did make sense, so we agreed to wait to talk to Hank until after the Brotherhood problem was dealt with. 'Course that got us started on _that_ whole issue. She wrote that she'd thought about it, and wanted to know if I felt comfortable calling her mom and dad for her, her scent real shy and nervous. Being Marie, she'd added that if I didn't feel comfortable doing it she'd ask Hank, no problem, so I shouldn't feel bad about saying no or worry about hurting her feelings. I grabbed a hold of one of her gloved hands right then and told her I didn't mind calling them, not one bit. Didn't tell her I had no problems calling her parents 'cause I got pissed off and jealous at the idea of anybody else doing it. Someone else speaking for her, knowing her real name and private details about my mate and her family. Even Blue. Anybody but me and The Wolverine.

_**...*Ring*...**_

I did ask her what exactly she wanted me to say to her parents (Mr. & Mrs. Owen and Priscilla D'Ancanto of Caldecott, Mississippi). How much she felt OK with them knowing about her life now. Like the reason why she wasn't calling them herself. Marie thought about it for a little while and wrote that they could know she was in New York, working at a private school as a kind of secretary. That she'd 'had an accident_' _(I couldn't help but scoff at the way she worded it) a while ago so she couldn't talk anymore, but she was happy. She didn't want them to know about the X-Men or that the school she worked at was for mutants, smelling like fear as she wrote and I wasn't sure if she was protecting the kids here or herself. When I asked her what I should say if they wanted to know who the fuck I was, she smiled gently and wrote, _Tell them the truth, that you're the most important person in my life_. I don't think I ever smiled so big in my life. Even The Wolverine was purring.

_**...*Ring*...**_

I figured that they'd probably want proof I was on the level, that I was really calling for their daughter and she was really there in the room with me. When I brought it up to Marie, she nodded then wrote out some stuff to help prove it was her. Their first family dog was a blue tick coon hound named Mick. Her mama went to St. Mary's high school and was prom queen her senior year. When Marie was seven, for weeks after she saw _Jurassic Park_ her daddy looked under her bed for tyrannosaurus rex every night before she went to sleep. At 14 she nearly got braces to fix the small gap between her two front teeth, but she finally convinced her parents that she liked it, that it gave her 'character.' Even though I was actually enjoying reading these stories, learning more about my girl, I was kind of nervous about the call. Maybe saying something wrong or fucking up somehow. Or letting my temper get the better of me and blowing up at the same damn people who threw my mate out on the street at 15 fucking years old. So she wrote out answers to some questions she thought they might ask me about her. Like where she'd gone after leaving home. How long she'd been on the road. If she had control over her mutation now. What her job was like up North. Would she come back home? I gotta say, that last one bothered the shit out of me until I read what she wrote down in answer. Just one word: _No_.

_**...*Ring*...**_

After Muddy's walk, we grabbed a quick late breakfast from the kitchen and went back to my room. I figured someplace safe and familiar would help Marie relax some. Plus it was a Saturday morning so there were no classes (or work for her), which meant all the little brats would be running underfoot – no privacy. My room is pretty isolated, Chuck gave me one on the top floor without any neighbors 'cause of my nightmares. We wouldn't be bothered up here. Muddy eagerly curled up in the corner on the dog bed I'd never admit to buying for the little bastard. I sat my girl down on the bed and looked her straight in those big, beautiful eyes. I asked her again if she was sure she was OK with this – calling home. She nodded stiffly and took my hands in her gloved ones, smiling a little at me. She looked determined, so I nodded back and dialed her old home number on my cell – not the mansion's phone (so Xavier couldn't listen in or trace the call).

_**...*Ring*...**_

"Hello?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm lookin' for Mrs. D'Ancanto."

"This is she."

Thick Southern accent, warm and friendly sounding. Wonder if Marie's voice was like hers... "My name's Logan. I'm uh, callin' for your daughter, Marie."

". . . _Marie?_"

"Yeah." Sounds shocked. But maybe hopeful, too...

"_Is she alright? Is she safe? Where is she?_"

Whoa. Slow down lady. Well, at least we know her mama's excited to hear about my girl. "She's fine, she's fine. She's sittin' right here next to me." Maybe that'll calm the woman down... Nope. Now she's just crying.

"She's really safe?"

Shit, woman sounds damn relieved. Kinda makes me wonder why the hell she let her husband kick Marie out if she cares so much... "Yeah, she is. She's safe with me." More crying from Mrs. D'Ancanto. I think it's the good kind of crying, though. If that makes sense.

"Can I, can I speak to her?"

Aw shit, this is gonna be hard. Here we go. "Well, you can talk to her, but she can't talk back. She uh, had an accident a while ago, before I found her, an' she uh, can't speak anymore. But she's OK, otherwise."

"She-she can't talk?"

Hope the woman isn't going into shock... "No, uh, her throat got fu-, messed up pretty good. Vocal chords an' voice box an' all that sh-, stuff."

"But she's alive?"

Mama's back to relief. Marie's crying very quietly next to me, just gonna tighten my grip on her gloved hand. Let her know I'm looking after her. "Yeah. She's alive. She uh, wants me to tell you some stuff so you know I'm tellin' you the truth 'bout callin' for her." I felt kind of stupid telling Marie's mom about her being voted prom queen back in high school. About their old coon dog Mick and her husband looking under her daughter's bed for dinosaurs. Poor lady kept crying softly in the background while I talked, told her about her life, her memories of her family. Then I told her about her daughter's life in New York, even if it was the abridged version. Finally I was done and just waited while both mother and daughter finished crying.

". . . Thank you. _Thank you_, so much, Mr. Logan."

The gratitude and relief in her voice made me a little uncomfortable but the 'mister' helped center me again. "It's ah, just Logan, ma'am."

"Oh, please, call me Priscilla!"

There's that Southern charm my girl has in spades. Must be hereditary.

Marie tugged on my hand and wrote out _Safe?_ Yeah, that's right. The whole damn reason for this call. "Priscilla, Marie wants to know if you're OK. You and her dad."

"Oh, yes, we're fine." She says fine, like 'fahyne.' "Just fine. Owen got a promotion last year and I started a book club and a knitting group and am volunteering at the children's hospital."

Looks like life for the D'Ancantos' has gone on just fine without Marie. Except for the hint of strain in her voice, the way she talked about her hobbies like she was trying to convince herself she really was 'fahyne.' Losing her daughter hasn't been easy for this woman. But at least there's no sign the Brotherhood has been bothering them. She'd probably bring up a visit from a naked blue lady, a seven foot tall feral or a long-tongued green guy.

"_Oh!_" Sounds like someone just got home, must be the husband...Funny, she doesn't sound excited...

"Who's that on the phone, Prissy?" New voice in the background. Male. Southern. Middle age. Authoritative. Definitely the husband.

"Oh, _Martha_, Owen's home early so I better get started on lunch. Can I-can I call you back later at this number, honey?" What the fuck?

"Uh, sure. This is my cell so you can jus' leave a message if I don't pick up." Fuck. Hubby must not be missing Marie like her mama is. Shit.

"Wonderful, sugar, I'll give you a ring later this week. Give my love to your girl." Smart lady. Can think on her feet. Already knows Marie's _my girl_, too. And that was a pretty good cover. Wonder who Martha really is...

"Marie sends her love." Got a nice smile from my girl for throwing that in there.

_*Sob*_ "Give her mine, please, sugar." Damn. Hope she holds her shit together in front of the husband.

"I will."

***_Click_***

I spent the next 20 minutes holding my heartbroken mate, rocking her until she finally cried herself to sleep in my arms.

* * *

_**A/N: 'Owen' and 'Priscilla' are the names of Rogue's adoptive parents in the comic books. Caldecott, Mississippi is also from Rogue's back story in the comics. I forget where I heard the last name 'D'Ancanto' in reference to Rogue, but it doesn't belong to me. Please review and let me know what you think, next chapter will be very dramatic with blood and claws! And check out my LiveJournal for new story art I've put up! Link is on my profile or copy and paste the address below:**_

_**http:/ gypsywitchbaby (dot) livejournal (dot) com/**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Kaira Sakamoto [ You're on the list! ;-) ]**_

_**CloudGazer15**_

_**jnetrich**_

_**Quwinntessa Starber**_

_**Alesia G**_

_**kkcnelson2002**_

_**xmen4life**_

_**Haldir's lady**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**kimmy77**_

_**angel897**_

_**bahnannah**_

_**morbus-rus**_

_**cooemi10**_

_**Melancholy Rogue**_

_**dawn444**_

_**kmplease**_

_**Mustang85**_

_**Darth Kyrie**_

_**cgkendall**_

_**Minnesconsin**_

_**severus'5**_

_**Violet Lily 101**_

_**Static44**_

_**Raine Ryker**_

_**LostNight0907**_

_**classygyrl**_

_**Fancymeetingyou**_

_**GrlWithoutAName**_

_**SharkGurl – I love our little back-and-forths, don't you? XD**_


	17. Oh So Beautiful

_**A/N: I'm am so so so sorry for the delay in getting this out. I blame the complete abandonment of my muse and RL family issues running amok. (My poor sister got dumped by her live in girlfriend of 8 years by email! So she's been a wreck.) I am so sorry but I promise I'm already working on Chapter 18! Also, my apologies but this chappie doesn't have the claws and blood I promised at the end of the last update. Unfortunately when my muse finally showed back up she was determined to have Logan and Marie talk about her kidnapping by Sabertooth and her parents before the blood and guts begins.**_

_**Also, no copyright infringement is intended and I don't own any X-Men characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 16 Recap:

(Logan's Room, on the phone with Mrs. D'Ancanto)

_"Who's that on the phone, Prissy?" _Hmm, new voice in the background. Male. Southern. Middle age. Authoritative. Definitely the husband.

"Oh, _Martha_, Owen's home early so I better get started on lunch. Can I-can I call you back later at this number, honey?" What the fuck?

"Uh, sure. This is my cell so you can jus' leave a message if I don't pick up." Fuck. Hubby must not be missing Marie like her mama is. Shit.

"Wonderful, sugar, I'll give you a ring later this week. Give my love to your girl." Smart lady. Can think on her feet. Already knows Marie's _my girl_, too. And that was a pretty good cover. Wonder who Martha really is...

"Marie sends her love." Got a nice smile from my girl for throwing that in there.

_***Sob***_ "Give her mine, please, sugar." Damn. Hope she holds her shit together in front of the husband.

"I will."

***_Click_***

I spent the next 20 minutes holding my heartbroken mate, rocking her until she finally cried herself to sleep in my arms.

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Oh So Beautiful**_

* * *

Marie's been sleeping in my arms for a couple hours, but looks like she's coming out of it now. Yeah, there are those beautiful brown eyes. "Hey there, darlin'. Feel better?" Bet she does. Poor thing wore herself out crying like that.

Little nod and a sweet smile. Snuggled closer to me, too. "Ya hungry? It's past one."

Huh, shook her head 'No.' Got a serious look on her face now. "Got something on your mind, darlin'?"

Another nod but got a small smile when I called her 'darlin'.' Now she's sitting up and getting 'our' book to write in.

_Thank you for calling my mama like that. _

_I know it couldn't have been comfortable for you._

_And thanks for – after. Holding me like that._

_I know I can be – I mean my skin, can be kind of scary. You've seen how freaked out most people get._

_So I really appreciate it, Logan. _

_It made me feel safe._

"Aw shit, darlin', your skin ain't scary. I'm not freaked out by it an' anybody that is, is a dumb ass. I jus' count myself lucky you don't mind me gettin' this close to ya." OK, gotta say this next part right so she understands.

"An' Marie, you don't gotta thank me for holdin' ya or callin' your folks, those are – those are the kind of things I like doin' for ya... I kinda like – I like takin' care of you like that..." God I sound like a pansy. But she should know that. She should know I don't look at her like some kind of burden or something. That I like looking after her. Can't tell her right now that I pretty much _need_ to.

You know, after this shit with Sabertooth is sorted out, I'm gonna tell her about the whole mate thing. Might be a little sooner than I planned, might freak her out a little, but I can't let her keep on worrying about me, 'bout _us_, like that. She needs to know how I feel about her and the way things are gonna be: she's gonna come to me for whatever she wants or needs and I'm gonna give it to her.

"An' callin' your mama wasn't a big deal either. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Actually, this might be a prime opportunity to make a few things clear to my little mate... "In fact, from now on, you're gonna come to me when ya need somethin'. Whatever it is, I'll give it to ya or get it for ya. Big or small. You jus' come to me. OK, darlin'?"

Now she's smiling a little and writing again.

_OK, Logan._

_I just don't want you to ever feel – annoyed or bothered by me._

_Obligated. Or like somebody you're responsible for._

_I don't want to be someone who only brings trouble into your life, but I know that's all I've been doing._

_I'm just too selfish to stay away from you like I should._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said you only bring me trouble? That I feel obligated? _I _sure as hell didn't! You're not some puppy I picked up at the Goddamn shelter like Muddy over there! I don't feel 'responsible' for you like you're my fuckin' pet. I care about you, Marie! You're the most important thing in my life, dammit!" Shit, I didn't mean to yell, just hate the idea that she's thinking these things. Calm down some, asshole.

"Darlin', I don't feel _any_ of those things, whoever's fillin' your head up with those ideas is a meddlin' bastard." I'd lay money down that it's Scooter or Red feeding her this shit, 'cause some of what she wrote sure as hell didn't sound like my girl's words. Someone's laying a guilt trip on her.

"Marie, I look after you an' stick around 'cause I care 'bout you, not 'cause of any obligation. So if _any_body's selfish, it's me. I wantcha in my life any way I can get ya, even though... I know you'd be better off without me. Never havin' met me, even. I'm a mean bastard with no past, jus' a shit load of baggage... _I'm_ too selfish to let you go, darlin'." Huh. Didn't mean to go into all that. Think that's the closest I've ever gotten to telling her how I feel about her. That I want to be more than just her friend.

She's looking at me real intent now, thinking it all over I bet. Ah, there it is, got one of _my_ smiles. She believes me.

_Thank you, Logan._

_That makes me feel better._

_But I've got plenty of my own baggage. Other people's too. _

_So if I'm not selfish in wanting to stay near you, then you can't be selfish for wanting to stay near me. OK?_

"OK, darlin'. I jus' don't wantcha to feel bad 'bout somethin' you got no need feelin' bad over."

Another big smile and she's squeezing my hand, too. Huh, looks serious now. More writing.

_Logan, do you think my parents are safe?_

_I mean, Mama would have said something on the phone if somebody from the Brotherhood found them, right?_

"Yeah, she woulda said somethin' if they did. I don't think you got to worry 'bout it. Think Chuck was right an' they only sent the package from Mississippi to scare you. If you sounded anything like your mom, it woulda been pretty obvious where you were from thanks to that accent. 'Sides, how would Sabertooth be able to find your parents? Where the hell would he even start lookin'? He don't know anything personal about you."

_No, he doesn't._

_He tried, though._

"What do you mean 'he tried?'" What the hell...?

_When he had me, he tried to find out stuff about me. Asked me all kinds of questions._

_Where I was from, what my real name was, where I'd been planning on going before he grabbed me._

_Mostly I wouldn't answer him, but when he got really upset & kept asking, I'd make up an answer._

_He always knew when I lied, though._

_He said he could smell it._

_So then I just tried to ignore him._

_If Magneto hadn't needed me alive, if he hadn't ordered Sabertooth not to hurt me too badly, I don't know if I would have made it to the Statue in 1 piece. _

"How long were you with him?" I need to know exactly how long he had her so I can keep that fucker alive for at least the same length of time while I torture him.

_Almost 4 days & 4000 miles._

Shit. Better tread gently, here. "Where'd he find you, darlin'?"

_In Canada. Up in Yukon near the Alaskan border, just outside of a little town called – something City. _

_Something with an 'L' City. _

"Laughlin City?" No fucking way...

_Yes! That's it!_

_You know it?_

What are the fucking odds? I mean, seriously? "Yeah, darlin', I know it. It's the end of the fight circuit." Well, she sure looks surprised. "Was there was jus' over two winters ago now... I remember 'cause I drove past this big rig accident on my way in, seemed like all the cops in that bumfuck town were at the scene. Always a good night for fightin' when the law is busy elsewhere." I shook my head a little at the memory, lots of truckers that far North meet their end behind the wheel 'cause they were either too tired or too drunk to be driving. Best you can hope for is that nobody else is on the road when it happens.

Now, I was just running my mouth at the end there, recalling some random memory from the last time I was up in that neck of the woods. Didn't figure it'd mean anything to my girl, though. Turned it did. She turned white as the streaks in her hair and her jaw dropped open. "Marie? Darlin'?" Now she's writing real quick.

_The accident, it happened in February? With a red truck?_

"Yeah, I think so." Damn she looks sad hearing that.

"Marie baby, what's going on?" Writing again. Shit, she's freaking me out a little, here... But there's no way she could of –

_I was there._

What. The. Fuck.

_The truck driver's name was Don. He – he was a nice man._

_He had this thick, handle bar mustache & grew up in the South so we got along really well._

_He even bought me dinner at Burger King._

_Don was going to drop me off in Laughlin City, the last stop on his route but – we never made it._

Damn, she's crying a little now while she's writing the rest of it. Tears are blurring some of the words a little. I can hear The Wolverine's whining a little in the back of my, upset at the salty scent. He's listening real close to her, though.

_You know the road: narrow, 2 lanes with thick woods on both sides._

_It was nighttime & we were driving along, just talking, when out of nowhere this big, dark shape ran right out into the middle of the road in front of us. _

_Don slammed on the brakes hard & swerved, but we just hit the guardrail instead of whatever the thing was._

_There was smoke coming out from underneath the hood, but neither of us were hurt so Don went outside to check the damage, to see if the truck was still safe to drive. _

_I was sitting inside the cab, watching the woods on my side when I thought I saw something in them. _

_Or at least something's eyes – like how you can see a cat's eyes shining at night, reflecting light._

_I rolled down the window & called out to Don & told him I thought there was something out in the woods. _

_He said it was probably the animal we nearly hit & I should stay inside with the windows rolled up in case it was a bear or a wolf. _

_I did what he said, but watched him through the window in case the creature we almost ran over was a something dangerous like that._

_I was pretty sure I saw movement in between the trees a few times, but it was so dark & it was starting to snow & I was tired & I thought maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me._

_So I didn't say anything._

_After a little while Don got back in the truck & said he need to get on the CB radio for a tow truck, the radiator was cracked bad & it wouldn't be safe to drive._

_He'd just picked up the mic to call for help when something HUGE jumped on the hood._

_The next second the windshield shattered & there was this big, furry – thing – growling at us. I remember thinking it must be a rabid bear..._

_Then it pulled Don out & all I could do was scream._

_It was killing Don. I could tell from the noises. _

_Bones breaking. Blood splashing on the snow. And this awful tearing sound – like leather being ripped._

_The worst was Don's screams & how they just stopped all of a sudden._

_That's when I ran, when he stopped screaming._

_I left my bag behind & jumped out of the truck & ran straight for the woods._

_While I was running, I remember thinking the animal had to be chasing me. That it must be right behind me. That it would catch up & get me any second. _

_Kill me like it did poor Don._

_I kept running, but nothing was happening. I kept waiting for the attack, for the – thing – to tackle me & gut me & maybe eat me, but it didn't happen._

_I'm not sure how long or far I ran, but finally I got a painful stitch in my side & had to slow down._

_I walked for about 5 minutes when I started hearing some noises behind me._

_Leaves rustling & snow crunching – almost like from footsteps._

_My daddy was a hunter & I remembered how he told me I should never try to run from a predator, that it would just trigger their instinct to chase._

_I thought about the trucker who gave me a ride before Don. How he warned me not to climb a tree if I ever ran into a bear when I finally got to Alaska – they'd just climb up after me._

_So I started walking a little faster & straightened my shoulders to try to seem bigger, more confident._

_It was pretty stupid, but I was hoping I'd somehow manage to find my way back to the road again & follow it to Laughlin City before the bear attacked. _

_I thought I might get lucky because right before the crash, Don said we were only a couple miles away from town._

_I remember praying I'd find the road & a car would come by before that thing killed me._

_And then the noises started getting louder._

_Branches snapping, snow crunching, leaves rustling & I swear, I thought I could hear it breathing, Logan. _

_I'd never felt that kind of overwhelming fear before, the kind that makes your whole body shake. _

_The absolute, horrible terror of being hunted. Stalked. Being prey._

_And I was so scared Logan. So scared & tired & cold. _

_At the time, I didn't realize what was really going on – I was too terrified & I guess too naïve to recognize it._

_Now I know it was a game. _

_That he was just playing with me. Having his version of fun._

_Cat vs. Mouse._

_He told me later he did it because liked the smell of my fear._

_After a couple minutes, I started hearing laughter. Like a man chuckling. _

_It freaked me out really bad so I started running again. _

_I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest it was pounding so hard, Logan._

_I made it maybe 10 feet before something jumped on my back & knocked me face down._

_It probably was so easy for him. Almost like a joke. _

_Chasing after a panicked teenage girl in a dark forest with 2 feet of snow on the ground? No wonder he laughed._

_When he flipped me over on my back I could see it wasn't a rabid bear or wolf or some other animal – it was a person. A man._

_He looked wild, savage. Like a caveman. He was wearing animal skins for clothes & his hair & beard were long & tangled, like he never cut or combed them._

_But, he had these real expensive looking black leather gloves on. Driving gloves my mama would have called him._

_That's when I knew he'd come for me._

_He knew about my mutation & was ready for it. _

_Prepared._

_He even put women's pantyhose over his head to protect his face from my touch. Just for a second, it almost made me laugh._

_Then he starting sniffing me, around my neck & hair. When he was done, he smirked at me. Told me I smelled good enough to eat._

_He laughed really hard when he saw my face._

_It's kind of stupid, but up until then, Logan, I didn't know there were mutants who could look different. Who couldn't hide what they were, like I sort of can. _

_Ones who had physical differences from humans. Like fangs. Or claws. Or all black eyes._

_I remember asking him who he was & what he wanted, but his smile just got bigger & he tilted his head at me, like a dog._

_He didn't answer. Just hit me hard enough to knock me out. _

_I woke up maybe a few hours later, in, like a dog crate in the back of a moving van._

_My hands were tied behind me & there was a gag in my mouth. _

_It's funny, I wasn't scared when I first woke up, just confused. I didn't remember what had happened until he turned around to look back at me from the driver's seat._

_He eventually told me his name was Sabertooth – I think because he wanted to see if I'd ever heard of him. _

_I hadn't._

_He never told me who hired him, why they wanted me or where we were going. He didn't speak all that much actually. Except to ask me questions sometimes._

_He gave me his leftovers & let me out of the cage to use the bathroom once or twice a day._

_After the 1st day he did leave me untied whenever I was in the crate & took out the gag after I promised not to speak unless spoken to, so it wasn't as bad._

_He – he did like to hit me & scare me, though. Told me he was going to "have fun with me" when his boss was finished with me. _

_I think he would have raped me, Logan, if he hadn't been ordered not to. _

_I still don't know why Magneto saved me from that physical violation. Maybe because he knew he was just going to mentally violate me later._

_Finally after 4 days of almost non stop driving, we got to the place Sabertooth said we were meeting his boss. _

_Logan, he just looked like an old man. Like somebody's grandfather._

_He didn't speak & I was too shocked by the naked blue woman standing next to him, to say anything or like, demand answers._

_Sabertooth carried me inside my cage to this cell they had set up, then threw me in. The cage actually broke open when it landed so at least I wasn't stuck in a cage inside a cell._

_A few days passed. I only saw Toad when he came to feed me. He never said anything, though._

_Then they drugged my food 1 day & I woke up that night on a boat on the way to Liberty Island._

_Magneto explained his whole plan when Sabertooth was handcuffing me to the machine. _

_It was almost like he wanted me to understand, or agree with him. _

_Maybe absolve him since"my sacrifice" was for"the greater good of mutant kind."_

_He even apologized when I begged him to please just let me go! Called me "my dear" when he did, too._

_I don't remember much after me touched my face, I was too caught up in his memories, his life._

_The sick thing is, Logan, right after I absorbed him, I could actually understand why he was doing it. I got it. I really got it._

_And I could see he truly believed it was the only way to save mutants from the possibility of a future world wide genetic holocaust. _

_I nearly got lost in him, Logan. I nearly stopped fighting against the pull of the machine because Erik was so strong in me I almost believed he was right._

_That me dying like that, was the only way to save all mutants – & it was worth it._

I couldn't stop myself from saying something after reading that. "That's not true! That's just not fuckin' true, Marie!"

I didn't even realize I'd done it, but I'd jumped up and was now pacing in front of her. "It _wasn't_ fuckin' worth it! Not by a long shot! Wouldn't be worth it ever!"

She's looking at me now with this real gentle, thoughtful kind of expression, smiling a little too. Patting the spot next to her, wants me to sit back down. Well, I can do that, but I gotta touch her. Just gonna put my hand on her knee, so I can feel she's right here with me. Not dying on top of that damn statue. Not locked up in a cage or a cell or that Goddamn 'safe room' Red used to throw her in.

_I know, Logan. I know now._

_It's just, at the time, just for a second, I did understand. _

_I was so full of him, that I could see exactly how he'd come to the conclusion my life was a fair trade. _

_And for an instant, it made sense._

_In a twisted, messed up way, it made sense, Logan._

_I mean, I do know in the greater scheme of things, I'm not worth 1000s of lives._

_But I also know his plan was desperate. Born out of Erik's absolute terror of anti mutant bigotry. He can be kind of irrational about it sometimes._

_Even if Scott hadn't shot the machine, even if all those important people & international politicians had become mutants, it still wouldn't have accomplished what Erik wanted._

_Humans' fear of mutants wouldn't have gone away. _

_Neither would the risk of a mutant holocaust happening someday._

_My death wouldn't have made anyone safer._

I get what she meant now, I really get it. Her mutation can't help _but_ make her understand someone she's touched, even a psycho like Magneto. Doesn't mean she don't know it's pretty fucked, just means she _can_ see things from his side. Just another reason for the ghosts hiding in those beautiful brown eyes. Can't help but give her a relieved smile, though. She might understand why Bucket Head tried to kill her, might have a lot of him up in her head, but at least she don't believe her dying woulda been worth jack shit.

She smells kind of tired again, like she could take another nap maybe. Well, been a fuck all busy day for her. All kinds of emotional shit going down. We haven't really talked 'bout her parents yet, either. "Hey darlin', you uh, wanna talk 'bout your mom and dad?"

Looking kind of sad now, writing again, too.

_There's not much to say._

_My daddy obviously hasn't changed his mind about me if Mama had to pretend you were Cousin Martha on the phone._

_Mama might be happy to hear from me but nothing's changed. I'm not welcome there._

_I'm not going to lie, it does hurt knowing my mama won't stand up to Daddy for me._

_And knowing my daddy doesn't want anything to do with a mutie daughter._

_But I made my peace with how things were a long time ago, Logan._

_That's not my home anymore._

_I could mope around about Mama being weak or Daddy not loving me enough, but shit, Logan. Life's not fair._

_Real life can be hard & cruel & unfair & harsh & oh so ugly, but it's oh so beautiful sometimes, too._

"Amen." Not much else to say to that, is there?

"You gonna stay in touch with your mama?"

_I'm not sure. _

_I guess I'll wait & see if she even calls back._

_If she does then, we'll see. _

_If she doesn't – well, that sort of takes care of things, doesn't it?_

Can't do much else but nod. Hope that mother of hers calls, though. I could see how happy Marie was to hear her mama crying over knowing her baby was safe. Well, if the woman can't grow a backbone and stand up to her husband for my girl, or at least find the time to call when hubby's out of the house, the bitch ain't wanted.

"Hey, you jus' wanna hang out here for the rest of the day, darlin'? We can meet up with Wheels after dinner. Let him know the Brotherhood didn't look up your mom and dad then. Let's jus', let's jus' relax here for a while, watch a movie or somethin'?"

Well, that got a smile out of my girl. Not a big one, but a real one at least. Her scent's better, too, she's feeling better, more comfortable now.

_Can we watch _Young Frankenstein_ again?_

_Please?_

How the hell can I say 'No' when she's looking at me like that? All hopeful and big eyes and shit. Damn, even Muddy's looking up at me with those damn puppy eyes. I think he likes the movie 'cause it makes Marie smell happy and laugh that husky laugh of hers. Well shit, that's why I've watched it a dozen times since she ordered it special online last month. All I can say is, thank Christ my mate's got good taste, it's definitely one of Mel Brooks' best flicks. And I already got some Molson in the mini fridge Marie surprised me with a couple months ago and a couple bags of junk food for snacking on. This is gonna be a good afternoon. Golden opportunity for some snuggling, too...

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter is already being written and will have the previously promised claws and blood! Scout's honor! There might even be a kiss... PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Check out my LiveJournal page (link on my profile) for story art from "The Girl with Gloves"**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing, alerting and/or favoriting:**_

Chachi94

CraZy-InsanNe995

Katya Jae

EvilFaerie17

Dream of the Night

Gam-gue

mooonlove2527

RedJewel2662

Roadhouse Writer

Alesia G

kimmy77

ChildlikeEmpress

shorty-2721

bahnannah

alexmonalisa

angel897

TrickyBusiness

kkcnelson2002

dawn444

cooemi10

CloudGazer15

-Skye 89

kmplease

Skylar3065

Axtla000

yipeekiyay Minx

Winchester-or-Whitlock

BritinazKissez

NightWorldFreak

CeeSpotWrite

Godslayer221

xXSakura-Hime-samaXx

musicfreak0809

Asteria 'of the stars

sloncetymoje

IsItTime

kassie16

Elle Santiago

Zagadska

acoats1

werewolf007

RVPAM5

InsaneMoments'

deadpeace6868

LittleFallenAngel333

libfulknot

LillyRose18

GodzPrincess

AmbivalentAngyl

Ryromaniac

LadyPeneloSolidor

BrennaM

Kuroppoi Kitsune

xXxVampireKitten500xXx

Princess-of-thieves6

sharkgurl – And that's why I like you!


	18. 1st Fight, 1st Kiss, 1st Blood

_**For dawn444's brother, I'm so glad your family has you back home safe. **_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**First Fight, First Kiss, First Blood**_

Today had been a fucked up day. Weird mix of good and bad. After Marie and me watched _Young Frankenstein_ and she'd calmed down some, we went to meet up with Chuck and the rest of the team to fill them in on the details the phone call to her family. I told everybody how we were pretty sure the Brotherhood hadn't found Rogue's parents and probably only mailed the package from Jacksonville to freak her out. Xavier of course wanted to know if she would be staying in contact with her kin, if they were 'receptive' to her call, but when he asked her, she just sent me this cornered look that practically begged me to help her. I jumped in and made it clear to everybody there that if Rogue wanted to share anything with anybody, she would when she wanted to. I mean, there's no need to push the poor girl to explain her private business to a room full of people, especially when she really trusts only two of them, (which would be me and Big Blue). Christ, even her scent was anxious and embarrassed, which of course put The Wolverine's hackles up and I couldn't help but take her little gloved hand in mine. Got a nice glare at that from the resident golden couple, too. But my girl's scent relaxed some and she even shot me a grateful smile.

Hank earned my gratitude when he took the attention off her by announcing how he'd tested the DNA inside the glove mailed to Rogue to make sure it really was hers – it was. He started going off on 'stress levels' and hormones and shit and basically said that he could back up Rogue's claim that it was the same glove she wore that night on the Statue. Blue got real quiet for a second, then started talking about how the...DNA on the outside of the glove matched what they had on file for Sabertooth. He was real tactful about the whole thing, but his face twisted a couple times, a mix of disgust and rage which pretty much matched my expression. Wheels and Storm kept their usual calm but Scooter didn't look much happier than me or Hank. I couldn't help but notice that Red's scent turned smokey again when she saw the look on her boy toy's face – wonder what _he_ was thinking. It went back to her normal scent of lilies and antiseptic pretty quick, but the change threw up some red flags for both me and my beast.

Wheels spoke up next. He said he'd put some feelers out, trying to see if there was any talk of Mags or 'Tooth coming after my girl for revenge or some shit like that. So far he hadn't heard anything definite, but there was one vague story that bothered him some. Chuck said he couldn't verify it, that it was more like a rumor of a rumor, but a contact of his did say they'd heard something about Bucket Head maybe making another machine like the one on Liberty Island. 'Course Xavier didn't have to explain what _that_ meant. Unless Magneto somehow figured out how to make the machine run without killing him, the fucker would need Rogue. Again.

A rumble was building up deep inside my chest while the Professor talked. Saying how he thought if the story was true, then maybe Mags sent the glove to basically rattle our cage, set us off kilter and keep us confused. Maybe to freak Rogue out and get her to run, leave the safety of the mansion. Laser Boy launched into a whole spiel about improving security and against my will I got sucked into talking with him about perimeters, weak spots in our defenses and night vision cameras. My girl stayed quiet – well, she didn't write anything – while the rest of us (except for Dr. Carrot Top) made plans to keep her safe. Part of me felt like an asshole for having to tell Marie that she couldn't leave the mansion to go to town, or even go outside on the grounds alone anymore, but The Wolverine quickly reminded me that I'd rather feel like a dick for a while than lose my mate forever. She took it pretty well, understanding in her big brown eyes when she nodded, kind of sad but resolved, and again I almost winced at how shitty I felt for restricting her like this. Like I had to.

The meeting wrapped up with One-Eye and me agreeing to meet up later to discuss security more and Chuck promising to keep an ear out for news and the rest of us up to date with any developments. Marie's scent was kind of depressed and she seemed deep in thought as we left the Prof's office, so I guided her down the hallway with my hand resting on her lower back. She didn't even notice when I led her first to my room to grab Muddy, then out to the garden. The two of us sat on our bench and I wasn't surprised to see that dog of hers rest his head on her knee, looking up at her with big, worried eyes. I gotta say, I was getting worried, too.

"Darlin', you arlight?" OK, dumb question, but I didn't know how else to get my girl to snap out of it. At least it worked. She blinked then smiled up at me, took out our book and started writing.

_I'm sorry, Logan._

_I was just thinking. I'm fine._

"You sure?" 'Cause somehow I don't believe her.

_Yes, I just – _

Now she's huffing and her scent is frustrated. "Just what, darlin'?"

_I feel bad. I just feel really bad & guilty that everyone has to go through all this trouble for me._

_Trouble that's because of me._

_I mean, logically I know it's not my fault. _

_I didn't ask to be a mutant, to get this mutation, or for Magneto to want to use me in his machine. But I still feel bad because at the end of the day, Logan, I'm still the reason, the cause, the excuse._

_If I wasn't here, if I left the mansion or even died, I wouldn't be upsetting good people's lives!_

"No, then you'd just be all alone or **DEAD**!" I couldn't help but yell at her.

_At least then people would be safe!_

"Except for you!" I roared.

_Fuuuuck!_ I had to take a few deep breaths to calm down before I could continue, The Wolverine's fury was intense and nearly uncontrollable as soon as his mate brought up the possibility of her dying or leaving him. I had to keep repeating _'She's alive and right in front of you, she's alive and right in front of you, she's alive and right in front of you'_ to get the bastard calmed down. His damn rage wasn't helping the situation or our girl right now. Marie's brown eyes were practically shooting sparks and met mine without fear or any hesitation, just some righteous indignation maybe. The Wolverine couldn't help but notice and approve, his mate was strong and brave, not many opponents could look him in the eye when his temper was up like this. He purred inside my mind, enjoying her kitten temper and the flush anger brought out in her cheeks. He was pleased she stood up to him as an equal. Surprisingly, that soothed his anger more than anything I could've done. I still took another deep breathe before speaking.

"You might be right about it all boiling down to you, but you sure as hell _ain't_ right if you're thinking anybody here would be better off with you gone or _**dead**_."

_But that is true! _

_If Magneto is after me again then at the least I am putting the students here in danger! _

_The X-Men can take care of themselves, but the children come here to be safe!_

_And I am putting you in danger, too, Logan!_

_Erik is the only person besides me that could hurt you, really hurt you! Maybe even kill you!_

_Have you forgotten what his power is?_

_I couldn't bare it if you got hurt, especially because of me!_

_If I left, you'd all be SAFE!_

I had been pissy and irritated as shit up 'till right then. 'Cause that's when I saw what this was all about. She was scared. Scratch that, she was damn near terrified and her instincts were telling her to run and run fast. I couldn't for the life of me stop the words that came out of my mouth when I realized that. "Baby, if you left, I'd just follow you. So even if you did run, you still wouldn't be alone. I'd find you. And as much as I hate to say it, right now we're safer here at Xavier's than we'd be out on the road. So don't worry so much about me. I'm a tough old bastard and sure, Mags might be able to hurt me some, but nothing's yet come close to killing me – not even you, darlin'." I couldn't stop myself from pressing a kiss on her forehead until I felt the pull of her mutation after a few seconds.

"See, didn't even make me dizzy." There, now that got a smile, small but a real one. It's true, too. Even when I felt her skin start up just now, it didn't hurt or take my breath away like in the beginning, just felt like a tingling. 'Course I drew back almost as soon as I felt it, so who knows if it would've started hurting a second later. Still, it gave me hope I really was becoming immune, maybe even faster than Marie and I'd thought...

"And Scooter and I are working on beefing up security so you don't worry about the kids, either, darlin'. They got lots of protection here. And so do you. I want you to stay here, where you're safe. With me. Can you promise me that, Marie?"

She paused a second before writing her answer, her expression serious and her scent maybe a little nervous.

_I need to ask you a question first, OK Logan?_

"Sure, darlin'. You can ask me anything."

_Do you – how do you – I mean – _

She let out a little frustrated noise. "Marie, it's OK. Just ask me."

_How do you feel about me?_

I got to say, I was kind of caught off guard. What did she mean by that exactly? "Well, darlin', for starters you're my best friend. Most important person in my life." Maybe she just wants some reassurance that I am gonna stick around, stick with her. I kind of hoped she knew better by now though...

_No, that's not what I meant._

_I mean, how do you feel about me? _

_Do you – do you like me?_

"'Course I like you darlin' –" I'm looking straight in her eyes trying to figure out what's bothering her and – oh. _Oh_. She means do I _like_ her.

_It's OK, Logan. I understand. _

_I'm just lucky to have you as a friend._

"What? No!" Shit, I can smell the rejection and hurt coming offa her now. The Wolverine is screaming at me to fix it, fix it right fucking now!

"You just caught me off guard, Marie." And she sure as hell did, I didn't think we'd be having this conversation until later on. Didn't think it'd be right of me to like, really pursue her when she hadn't been giving me any signs that she was ready for _more_. Not real sure what to say, didn't have time to think about it. I guess I'll just have to wing it and hope I don't fuck up by saying the wrong thing. Freak her out or scare her off by unloading everything on her now. Like how she's It for me. How The Wolverine and I recognized her as _ours_ and now there'll never be another woman for us but _her_ for as long as we live. That she's my Mate, with a capital 'M.' But at the same time, I don't want to come off like I'm _not_ interested, like I don't want a real relationship with her.

"Darlin', don't you know I'm crazy about you? I just didn't want to push you into anything. I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me..." God, please let me have a chance. I want to be with her so damn bad...

_You're not just saying that?_

_You really do feel that way about me?_

_You really want to – be with me? As your girlfriend?_

Now she's the one who looks shocked, hopeful, too. 'Course she's still blushing. "Yeah, darlin', really. I want you. I want you to be my girlfriend, my woman, _mine_." Most of that was 'cause of The Wolverine, he's a possessive fucker...

Whoa! She just launched herself at me, holding on for dear life. I can't help but nuzzle her neck, where it's safely covered by her hair and scarf. She smells so relived and happy and excited. "So I guess you feel the same way?"

She pulled back a little and laughed that low, husky laugh of hers, nodding at me with a big smile. _My_ smile. Damn, she's gorgeous, those eyes, those lips... Wonder if she wouldn't mind me... Hey, what's she looking at me like that for – Oh, shit! She kissed me! She just kissed me! Blushing to high heaven now, but damn, she just kissed me! More like a peck than a real kiss, too fast for her skin to react but just long enough to feel the heat of her mouth on mine. She looks pretty embarrassed right now. Well, I bet I know how to make her feel better...

God, her lips are soft. She tastes so good. And her hips feel amazing gripped between my hands like this... Damn, there's the pull. Not yet. Just a second longer... Shit. Have to draw back a little, gonna keep her close, though. Fuck she's beautiful, all flushed and panting, eyes still shut and leaning into me... Hmm, maybe if I take quick little breaks in between kissing her I can work around her skin... Oh yeah. I'm a genius...

Her heart's beating pretty fast and my jeans are getting a little tight so I better start toning it down. Can't go too far, too fast but I don't want her to feel rejected either. Just gonna give her some quick, soft little kisses to finish up our first make out session. Not letting her out of my arms, though.

Whew. That was damn good. I didn't even notice, but I pulled her up onto my lap at some point. We're both smiling, staring at each other and I think I would've just kept on looking at her for God knows how long with a shit eating grin on my face, but Muddy finally interrupted our moment with a quick bark. "Little bastard must be hungry for dinner. How 'bout you, darlin'?"

She nodded kind of shyly and blushed before awkwardly trying to slip off my lap. "Whoa there, darlin'. Who said I was ready to let you go yet?" I stole another kiss before standing up with her still in my arms. I set her back down on her feet when I felt the pull again, but didn't let her go all the way. "So you sticking around, then? Not gonna run off on me, are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

She smiled gently at me and slowly shook her head.

_No, I'm staying with you._

"Good. Now, whatcha say you, me and Muddy have like a picnic dinner up in my room tonight? Just the three of us? Maybe watch a couple movies after." Big, eager smile from Marie, gotta get me another kiss with her looking like that... "Good, then let's get going and raid the kitchen."

oOo

_**Pain.**_

_**Cold. **_

_**Wet. **_

_**Underwater? **_

_**Can't move. **_

_**Tied down.**_

_**Choking.**_

_**Pain!**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**FUCK! I'm back in the lab!**_

_**Dark shape overhead. What's that?**_

_**Someone's above me.**_

_**Help me!**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Get me OUT of here!**_

_**Gotta get out of here...!**_

_**Can't breathe!**_

_**Don't panic. Don't panic!**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Break the restraints! Gotta get OUT!**_

_**Out of the water! **_*Gasp***_ I'm out of the water...!_**

_**In the air. **_

_**Air.**_

_**Breathe. I can breathe...**_

_**Who's there? Doctor! ***GRRRRR!*_

_**Wait – Jeannie?**_

_**What's she doing here? **_

_**Why's she wearing a lab coat like one of **_**them****_?_**

_**Who's that she got behind her...?**_

_**MARIE! NOOOO!**_

_**She's got Marie! She's got Marie!**_

_**My Marie! **_

_**My girl's all beaten up and in chains and she's bleeding and she's hurt and crying and there's so much pain in her scent I can't stand it!**_

_**I'm gonna kill that smirking evil bitch! **_

_**NO ONE HURTS MY MATE AND LIVES! NO ONE! ***ROAR!* _

_**Claws are coming OUT! **_

_*SNIKT* _

_**Gonna kill her! Gonna rip her red head right off her shoulders! Gonna claw her heart out– **_

What the fuck? A dream, I was dreaming.

Marie? What? Why is she – ? Oh, fuck, my claws, my claws...! _*SNIKT* _

"_MARIE?_ _BABY?_"

Nononononono!

It was a dream! I stabbed Jeannie, not Marie! Not Marie! It was just a bad dream! No! I didn't really do it! Please no! I didn't do this!

But it's real and I'm sitting in my bed, in my room safe inside the mansion with my mate bleeding out in my arms, not in some lab. And she's fucking _dying_!

I remember now... After dinner she fell asleep watching a movie with me. I didn't have the heart to wake her up and send her back to her own bed, so instead I just covered myself up and crawled in next to her. I never thought...!

Oh fuck, _Marie_! She's struggling to breathe and there's blood leaking from her mouth and chest and it's because of me! Because of my Goddamn dream! I'm screaming for help and the fucking dog is barking like crazy and I don't know what the fuck to do! _Oh God!_

She's looking up at me with those big brown eyes and she doesn't even look betrayed! Like she didn't just get stabbed in the Goddamn chest with three, fucking nine inch long knives by the same asshole who swore to always take care of her! She's just got this gentle expression, kind of calm and accepting. Fuck that shit! She's gonna fight! She's not just going to give in! I won't let her! She's gonna stay with me, Goddammit!

What do I do? What do I do? _Fuck!_ It feels like hours since I woke up from a bad dream to this damn nightmare, but I know it's been less than a minute. God, I can hear this sucking and wheezing sound each time she takes a breath. I got her in the lung. Maybe both. SHIT! Somebody's gotta be coming, someone had to of heard me screaming! _Chuck!_ He must of picked up on my terror psychically or some shit! _Some_one's gotta be coming to help her!

Yes! Yes! I can hear shouting on the floor below us and someone else running up the stairs! Why'd I have to pick the room all the fucking way at the end of the hallway? Come on, baby, just hold on! Help will be here in less than 30 seconds!

But she's bleeding too much and I can tell it's getting harder for her to breath and she's so pale and she's in pain and there's so much damn blood and Muddy's still barking and I don't know what to – IDIOT! Her skin! Her fucking skin! TOUCH HER! TOUCH HER NOW!

I ripped my gloves off and gripped her face with both of my bare hands faster than I thought I could move. Yes! Yes! It's working! There's panic in her eyes and I can feel her skin sucking me in, that familiar pain I'm now thanking God for. No, I'm not letting you go, baby, so you might as well stop struggling... I'm not letting go. Not 'til she's healed, not 'til she's OK... Not...letting...go...

oOo

_**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I really wanted this chapter to be good and though I'm still not 100% satisfied with it still, I wanted to get it out tonight in celebration of dawn444's brother safely returning home from Afghanistan today. Thank you for your service! OORAH!**_

_**On a lighter, much more frivolous note, please review and let me know what you think of this update! And visit my profile to vote in my new poll and to check out the link to my LiveJournal page where I have new story art up!**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing, alerting and favoriting:**_

_**notashamedtobe**_

_**BlackMarionette**_

_**dawn444**_

_**mhgood**_

_**Angel of Serenity88**_

_**Ren-stranger**_

_**shorty-2721**_

_**Alesia G**_

_**kimmy77**_

_**Roadhouse Writer**_

_**jnetrich**_

_**TrickyBusiness**_

_**CraZy-InsanNe995**_

_**kkcnelson2002**_

_**ChildlikeEmpress**_

_**EvilFaerie17**_

_**angel897**_

_**Katya Jade**_

_**libfulknot**_

_**. – Love the name!**_

_**Tally B.**_

_**Icook93**_

_**Muroun**_

_**swasje**_

_**XxShadowDragonxX**_

_**x-men are awesome**_

_**Rachets darling girlfriend**_

_**123youdontknowme**_

_**Noir Rose**_

_**gullie89**_

_**Imi**_

_**missvhb**_

_**Wildfury**_

_**wildmageminx – LOVE Daine!**_

_**afallenheart**_

_**Oops I forgot my name**_

_**meshiaberry**_

_**Frozen Megami**_

_**ccampbell542588**_

_**Kriprus**_

_**angelgirl116**_

_**Country-girl13**_

_**Heero Yuy009**_

_**MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun**_

_**L. M. Dodger**_

_**NarwhalsLoveDonuts – Really? Thanks. I'll definitely use that as a fun fact at my next party...**_

_**pepper1988**_

_**white demoness**_

_**wedimagineer**_

_**Muralice**_

_**Posonive**_

_**zero25**_

_**wishyouknew222**_

_**g-love78 – And the special sauce ;-)**_

_**Blue Eyes Smiling**_

_**Goddess of the Black Rose**_

_**Fate Avernus**_

_**mhgood**_

_**sass787**_

_**SamSheppardAKALittleShep**_

_**Laminai**_

_**triela45**_

_**DystopianGirl**_

_**Vanity War**_

_**Lost and Never Found**_

_**For Your Eyes Only**_

_**faithcd22**_

_**Purple Fire Lily**_

_**catycat010**_

_**M11Curse**_

_**Miss Lexei**_

_**Melcangel**_

_**Slytherinized**_

_**alexmonalisa – LOL, so there's wasn't much blood and guts, but I hope I satisfied your cravings anyway! ;-)**_

_**SharkGurl – Still love the pic, beautiful animal!**_

_**Rogan Fan – Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome! Hope you liked this update!**_

_**AsiALUVER14 – Sorry for the delay, hope the update made the wait somewhat worth it!**_


	19. Beauty & The Beast

A/N: OK, first I am so sorry for the long delay and I really appreciate all the support I've gotten from my readers! RL got in the way and I lost my muse for a couple months before I finally dragged her back, kicking and screaming. This chappie's a little different from the previous. It's written in 3rd person because I wasn't sure how writing the Wolverine in 1st would go over. If one, it would be too difficult and two, weird to read. That part of Logan is so animalistic in my mind, that it would be hard to fully describe situations and make it clear to the reader. I hope it's not too much a jarring change, but once we're back with Logan I'll go back to a 1st person POV. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to get it out to guys ASAP, so please forgive any mistakes!

Oh, and no copyright infringement is intended, I make no money from this, just playing in 20th Century Fox and Marvel's sandbox!

**Bold = The Wolverine's thoughts.**

_Italics = Logan's thoughts._

Underlined = Xavier's telepathic communication

**Chapter 19**

**Beauty and the Beast**

Lying unconscious on a medical cot surrounded by beeping machines was the two-natured man known as Logan. He wore nothing but black sweatpants and a few wires attached to his broad chest. Someone had taken the precaution of equipping their patient with a nasal cannula, wrapping the tubing around his ears and slipping it under his nose to ensure Logan had enough oxygen. But he wasn't Logan. Not right now. Right now the Wolverine was the one returning to consciousness. The one in control.

Opening his hazel eyes, the beast quickly took stock of his condition and his surroundings.

**Cold. No shirt. Bare feet.**

**Metal room. Small. Bright lights.**

**Sharp, strong scents. Bad. Danger.**

_The Med Lab_, the Man's voice rose faintly from inside the darkness of the Wolverine's mind, supplying him with his location.

The feral paused, unused to being so free and unrestrained, the one making decisions. Usually the Man took care to keep him on a tight leash, only loosening his grip on it for fights or sometimes in the bedroom. But for some reason, right now the Man was unable to regain control. In fact, the Man felt very far away to the Wolverine, held back by the same chains _he_ was usually in. So for the first time in a long while, the Wolverine had total control over the body the two shared. The beast intended to use it to his advantage, too. But right now, his instincts were screaming at him to escape, find the safety of a forest, to get out this bad place that recalled vague memories of pain, rage and death. Yet strangely, the feral got a tight feeling in his stomach at the thought of fleeing the man made structure, leaving here without something, something important...

After a few precious moments wasted, the feral decided once he was free he could figure out what the strange tugging at his chest was. It felt very urgent and he swore at himself for forgetting whatever it was – it felt like a betrayal to have done so. Sitting up, the Wolverine ripped off the strange wires stuck to his body, silencing the increasingly irritating beeping coming from the machines. But just as he moved off the bed, he fell to the floor clutching his head in agony. Memories of what happened before waking up in this room washed through his mind like a tidal wave.

Finding his beautiful Mate. Spending time with her. Getting to know her.

Forcefully stopping the flood of memories, the Wolverine took a deep breath and categorized all the smells in the room nearly instantaneously, furious that one crucial scent was missing.

**MATE! No Mate. NO. MATE! **

_She_ was what was missing. The reason for the strange tugging he'd felt before.

He dove back into his memories, desperate to know what had happened, where she might be now.

Going to her room. Falling asleep with her. His nightmare. Seeing his Mate bloody and beaten; hurt just as he had been by the faceless men in white coats. Only he'd recognized the white coat attacking his Mate: that redheaded bitch seemingly always in heat. Then springing his claws to eagerly exact justice and kill the one who dared lay a hand on his female. The satisfying, wet ***SNIKT*** when they slid into living, breathing, bleeding flesh. And then waking, opening his eyes to see his Mate impaled, not the red she devil.

The same absolute terror he felt the moment he realized he had stabbed his female, flowed through his body again now. He felt the same desperate hope as when he finally remembered her mutation and then touched her bare skin with his bloody hands. Maybe he'd healed her... Maybe she was alright...

The Wolverine snapped himself back to reality with one goal in mind, **Find Mate.**

If his Mate's scent wasn't in this room then maybe she'd been taken somewhere close. Approaching the only door in the room, he fled and found himself in a metal lined corridor. The feral tested the air before turning right down the hallway. His bare feet made almost no sound as he jogged, his head moving back and forth as he constantly scented the air.

Logan,

Suddenly he jerked to a stop. He'd heard a man say his name, yet there was no other heartbeat in the hallway besides his own.

Logan,

**Older. Confident. Alpha**, the Wolverine judged the unknown male.

_Chuck_, the Man supplied a name, sending along feelings of cautious respect and limited trust. _Telepath_, the Man warned, _Powerful._ At the same time he offered up a memory of 'Chuck' telling him his mind was very difficult to read. Somehow he was naturally capable of keeping most of his thoughts well hidden. The Wolverine growled lowly in appreciation of his advantage.

The accuracy of the memory was tested when again Chuck spoke inside the beast's mind.

Wolverine, I assume I am speaking to Wolverine and not Logan? First, I want to assure you that Rogue is safe. 

Confusion filled the feral, he did not know this Rogue. Then a memory rose up inside him, pushed forward by the Man: _"What kind of name is Rogue?"_

Rogue was his Mate. The name she used with everyone but him. Only he knew her true name. _**Marie**_, both man and beast thought at the same time.

When you touched her you successfully transferred your mutation to her. She was healed, Wolverine.

Some of the beast's muscles relaxed a fraction at this information. But instantly the million dollar question popped in his mind and without effort, he made a small hole in his mental shields and 'spoke' back to the telepath for the first time.

**Where.**

Wolverine, I will tell you where Rogue is, but first I would like to ask about your own well being. Rogue's mutation kept you unconscious for nearly 24 hours, Chuck continued.

_Feels like I almost died..._ The Man offhandedly commented from within their mind. The Wolverine had to agree, he felt achy and little drained, a poor combination if he had to fight his way to their Mate. The realization of their physical weakness made the beast's normally tight shields drop for a moment, which allowed Logan's stray thought to be revealed to Xavier.

If you had held on any longer, you would have, Chuck offered, answering Logan's mental comment. Rogue's mutation is a very powerful one. You are lucky you let go when you did. You truly could have died.

Disturbed and enraged the telepath caught that thought, the Wolverine roared inside his mind. He instinctively slammed down mental barriers to block out the mind-reader completely and tightened the chains holding back the Man. He was wasting time, time he could be using to find his Mate.

**Find Mate's scent. Find it!**

Taking a deep breath the Wolverine took in all the smells in the air. There. A faint hint of his Mate. Many hours old, but there. Following the invisible trail, the feral never once backtracked or hesitated as he seemingly randomly turned left and right, chasing the fading scent down sterile corridors. Finally after minutes of frustrated searching, the scent began to get stronger and the feral heard a male voice ahead of him. Carefully approaching the open door where the voice came from, what he saw made it difficult to keep his temper under control.

Peering around the door, he saw a large room with a small, bare cell with plexiglass walls. Contained within it was his Mate. She was sitting slightly hunched over on a bench build into the wall of her prison. Staring at her feet, her beautiful hair a wild mess of white and brown curls half covered her face. But she didn't – couldn't – brush it aside; her arms were bound to her chest thanks to the straight jacket she wore. The Wolverine just barely managed to keep from snarling aloud when he recognized it. He succeeded only because they were not alone. A male was standing in front of his Mate's cell, speaking to her through the clear door in a gentle tone.

"...understand, Jean just thinks it's safer for you to stay here a little while longer. Only for another day, two at the most... Rogue? … Rogue? Will you please look at me?"

She remained unresponsive, staring blankly down, not acknowledging the man before her.

**_Cyke_**. Again, the Man provided his beast with a name and an emotional response: dislike, rivalry and some limited, begrudging respect.

Scott looked visibly upset at The Rogue's non responsiveness, but tried again, "_Please_, Rogue, I just want to know you're alright."

Even the Wolverine could sense the sincerity in his voice and wasn't surprised to see his Mate slowly begin to lift her head. But before she could meet Cyclops' eyes, a door opened in the wall behind him. Immediately Marie dropped her head back to her chest and the man in front of her deflated a bit.

The open door blocked the intruder but the Wolverine smelled a single female as she hesitated at the threshold, agitation and a hint of smokiness in her scent. He'd have to watch this one, she was hiding a beast of her own.

**Poisonous. Danger. **

The intruder hesitated and stayed by the door for a few moments once she opened it; almost as if she could sense the feral beast lying in wait not 20 feet from her. That or she really did not want to be there.

Finally Cyke broke the silence, "Still no improvement. No change since this afternoon really."

"All the more reason to continue to keep her in isolation," a cultured voice crisply replied.

_Red_, the Man supplied from somewhere inside their shared mind. This time the Man sent complex feelings of suspicion, physical attraction and intense dislike along with it.

"I just hate to see her in there. Are you sure that the...jacket is necessary?" Scott asked hesitantly. He usually hated to question Jean about anything medical related but his affection for Rogue forced him to.

A long bare leg stepped out from behind the open door and Jean stalked into the room. "Yes, Scott, it is very necessary. I mean, we wouldn't want her to hurt herself, would we?" She asked in a saccharine tone.

Her artificially sweet scent and voice made the Wolverine's hackles go up a bit. He didn't like this female. Not at all. Never did. She smelled false and whenever she was alone with Logan, she had always showed too much interest in him. Touching him, showing her teeth, giving off that special female scent... The Wolverine wasn't looking for a new Mate, he already had one he was _very_ happy with. He just had to get her back.

"No, of course not. I just hate seeing her like this," Cyke answered with a sigh.

"Yes, well, are we going to out dinner or not, Scott? Or are you too busy with little Miss _Rogue_?" Red sneered, making the Wolverine snarl silently.

"Jean!" Cyke reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but I've barely seen you since she's been down here! Have you forgotten exactly who your fiance is?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well ever since _she_ arrived at the Mansion, sometimes I wonder if you have! Why are you down here anyway? She has Hank to look after her, Rogue doesn't need you – another woman's soon to be husband – looking after her! Now I'm going upstairs and if you're not coming, then I'll just go out by myself," Jean turned and made a dramatic exit from the room. Scott trailed after her sputtering excuses, Rogue completely forgotten.

The Wolverine waited until the door closed behind Cyke before he slowly walked in through the opposite doorway he'd been spying from. His Mate hadn't moved since Red swept in and out again, just stared at her dirty, bare feet. He must of made some noise because suddenly her head snapped up and big, sad brown eyes met hazel ones. Instantly, the Wolverine was across the room at her cell, his palms flat against the clear plastic barrier separating them.

Slowly, his female awkwardly stood up and pressed her cheek to the plexiglass, right where the Wolverine held his hand. A few stray tears ran down her face as she pulled back a little to look at him, desperation in her gaze. The Wolverine didn't notice but he had whimpered a few times in sympathy, but once he saw those tears and her brown doe eyes, the beast became enraged. How **dare** they lock his female up? Put her in a cage like a dangerous creature? Bind her like she was a mad woman?

**Get Mate out. Out! OUT NOW!**

He stood back and jerked his chin, signaling his Mate to step away from the door before he released his claws. The Wolverine easily – and eagerly – slashed them through the thick metal locking mechanism on the door and ripped it open. He used those same claws to gently and delicately slice the cloth straps restricting his Mate's arms. Once she was free he quickly embraced her, a deep rumbling purr resonating from his chest. He only just managed to restrain the urge to nuzzle and lick her exposed neck and face. Luckily the Man reminded him of her skin, though he didn't protest when the beast snuck a brief kiss. Marie clung desperately to him, relishing his comforting scent and warmth, but didn't resist when he pulled back. Using her thick hair to protect his bare hands, the feral gripped her face and tried to impart his intent to escape, get them out of this place. He silently searched her eyes for any resistance to his plan, but he only found acceptance. Nodding, the Wolverine grabbed one of Marie's gloved hands and led her from the cell.

They ran through the metal lined corridors, Wolverine scenting the way out by following traces of fresh, clean, outside air. He could feel the Professor trying to speak with him again, but the feral kept his mental shields up, not in any mood to communicate with the telepath again. But just before they turned the next corner a new scent assaulted him: **Powerful, large, close**.

If it weren't for the Wolverine's instincts, they would have collided with the new male as they turned the corner, instead, they came to a sudden halt just a few feet from the male. His Mate safely tucked behind him as he assessed the potential new threat blocking them from their escape, the feral growled threateningly.

"Oh my stars and garters! Logan! What are you doing out of bed?"

The new one was big; big, furry and...blue. But he didn't smell aggressive, just confused and perhaps a bit concerned. The Wolverine hesitated, unsure as what to do.

"Rogue, when did Jean release you? What's going on?" The blue one asked, looking at Marie.

The Wolverine did not like that. Would this one try to take her away? Take her back to that cage? Keep her away from him? That other male – Cyke – had wanted her for himself, he could smell it. Would this one too?

"**MINE!** _MY _MATE!" He snarled, warning the other male off. No one would take his female from him! Not without a fight!

Just then he felt a gentle, warm hand on his back – Marie. He turned his head back just enough to look at her, but kept his body solidly in front of hers. Her eyes were soft and almost spoke to him, trying to convey that this blue stranger was no threat.

_Big Blue_, the Man announced to his beast. _He's a friend, not dangerous_, the Man continued.

Somewhat calmed, the feral didn't attack, just snarled once more in warning and began running again, pulling his Mate behind him. The blue one called after them several times, but did not attempt to stop or pursue the two. Finally after several more minutes of running down hallways and up a few flights of stairs, the Wolverine found a doorway where the fresh air scent was coming from. Not surprisingly it was locked, but one slash of his claws took care of it. Throwing the door open he saw a thick forest of trees lit only by moonlight beckoning him onward. Jubilant, he tugged on his Mate's hand and raced with her towards the safety of the woods. They kept running for nearly 20 minutes before a panting Rogue began to slow, quickly he scooped her up into his arms, wanting to get much farther from that sterile place before they stopped. Another 45 minutes had them far in the woods and the Wolverine finally felt comfortable to stop. He took several deep breaths, testing the air, before gently lowering his Mate to the ground. He took her hand again and they walked towards a small cave the male feral's sharp eyes had spotted as he ran.

The cave's arched entrance was small, only about three feet high at the tallest and was carved from the surrounding granite. A few trees stood sentry and some fallen branches half covered it, blending the opening into the surroundings very well, making it nearly invisible to an untrained eye. Wolverine snorted once in satisfaction, this would be a good den for them, for at least for the night, maybe longer if they were lucky. He could scent it was uninhabited and the surroundings were isolated enough to relax his guard a little, forest creatures their only neighbors for miles. Yes, this would be a good den...

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**


	20. Beauty & The Beast Part II

**A/N: Don't own the X-Men, no copyright infringement is intended and I make no money from fanfic so please don't sue me. OK, so this one's kind of short and I may come back and add more to it later, but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway! We're still in 3rd person for now, but will return to Logan's 1st person POV as soon as Logan gets back control from the Wolverine...**

**XxXxXxX signal the beginning and the end of a lemon, for anyone not interested in reading it. - Important!**

_Chapter 19 Recap_

_The cave's arched entrance was small, only about three feet high at the tallest and was carved from the surrounding granite. A few trees stood sentry and some fallen branches half covered it, blending the opening into the surroundings very well, making it nearly invisible to an untrained eye. Wolverine snorted once in satisfaction, this would be a good den for them, for at least for the night, maybe longer if they were lucky. He could scent it was uninhabited and the surroundings were isolated enough to relax his guard a little, forest creatures their only neighbors for miles. Yes, this would be a good den... _

**Chapter 20**

**Beauty & The Beast Part II**

The cave quickly turned into a respectable den. Though the Man was still deeply buried in the feral's consciousness, unable to surface, the beast was still intelligent enough to know starting a fire to keep warm would be too risky. So as he ran a perimeter around the cave, the Wolverine sliced some low hanging branches off the surrounding pine trees for bedding and to block off the rocky entrance. It was effective, keeping them sheltered from the wind and their sleeping spot insulated. He took one more deep breath to catalog all the nearby scents and was satisfied he and his female were still the only two-leggers around. No scents from that place he'd woken up in, no sign of the furry blue male they'd run into, the red female who'd locked up his girl or the male with glasses. His hackles went up remembering _that_ particular male – Cyke – he'd been interested in the Wolverine's mate. The feral made especially sure that one's scent wasn't in the air and gave a satisfied snort when he couldn't find it.

Feeling a strong rush of satisfaction at providing a safe harbor for his Mate, the beast only wished he could guarantee their current security forever. The very thought of those men in white coats from his nightmare memories getting a hold of her made his claws prime, eager to spill blood. The feral promised himself they wouldn't get her, not ever. She belonged to him now, was _his_ Mate, and no one would dare steal from the Wolverine. Not the white coats, the blue male, the red female or that pathetic rival.

Walking back to the rear of their den the Wolverine settled down next to Marie on the soft pine needle bed and stared at his girl, happy to drink in his fill of her. She'd taken off that cursed buckled jacket and smelled content, no trace of anxiety, fear or pain anymore; those foul scents having been washed away during their mad dash through the woods. Her cheeks had color in them again and her eyes shined, not dull as they had been in that cage. She even wore a small smile now, apparently completely fine with her current situation stuck in a cave with a half wild male feral. Unable to resist his instincts, he wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer, rubbing his scent on her and hers on him. She sighed a little and snuggled into him and he couldn't stop the rumbling purr from escaping his chest. When he glanced down at his Mate he saw her smile had only grown. Lazily he started to pet her arm as it lay across his stomach, reveling in their closeness, in her softness, her warmth. The Wolverine lost track of time as they held each other and neither he nor Marie noticed when his hand stopped stroking her arm and instead rested on it.

Eventually though, Marie opened her eyes and happened to look down. The first thing she thought was how _good_ Logan's hand felt against her skin, how _nice_ it was to feel warm flesh... But very quickly reality came crashing down. She was The Rogue and no longer had the luxury to feel this. So she panicked, making desperate whimpers and tried to scramble away from the feral holding her: any second now her mutation might turn on and suck him dry!

At first the Wolverine didn't understand what happened to upset his Mate, what was wrong, so he kept his hold tight on her. But he realized the problem when he noticed her wide brown eyes fixated on his hand resting on her arm. His bare hand on her uncovered arm.

Again she whined, a frantic, high pitched sound that pulled at his insides, and tried to pull her arm away, but again he did not let her. Nuzzling Marie's hair to calm her, he kept his hand still and firm on her arm. For long minutes the two of them lay there, waiting for the painful pull of her mutation to begin. Expecting this anomaly to end any moment. But it didn't. His immunity was apparently complete.

XxXxXxX

Finally Marie looked up at the Wolverine, a hint of disbelieving joy shining in her eyes. He could read the questions and worry in them but had no answers for her. So he decided to silence her fears the best way he knew how. He kissed her, long and hard and passionately. The shock and exquisiteness of it succeeded in knocking out all the anxiety and confusion in Marie's mind and she pressed even closer to him, desperate to feel every inch of him against her. She was drunk on his musky scent, the softness of his skin, the hardness of his muscles, the feel of his tongue against hers and his wonderfully smokey taste.

Without warning the Wolverine rolled them so she was beneath him, the need to claim his Mate surging through his entire body. Finally they had to break to breathe, but instead of pulling back completely he moved to her neck, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin there, making his girl whimper and moan deliciously. He started tugging at her clothing, nearly mad with the desire to feel her bare skin against his own. He growled at her eager reciprocation when she pulled at his pants, and nearly moaned at the growing sweet scent of her arousal. Quickly they were both naked, unthinking in their passion to taste, touch and mark one another.

Moving further down, the Wolverine suckled and nipped at his Mate's tender breasts, raising the nipples to pink buds as he slowly slipped his finger inside her tight heat. Though Logan was still locked in a cage somewhere deep inside their shared mind, the Wolverine was conscious that his Mate was innocent – a fact he reveled in – and that he would need to be careful with her this first time lest he damage her. He captured her wide, awed eyes with his own intense hazel ones as he brought her to completion, nearing cumming himself from just watching her.

Marie sighed as he slid his finger from her and bit her lip at the feeling of loss. But the Wolverine didn't leave her wanting for long because she soon felt smooth hardness against her inner thigh. She practically trembled in anticipated delight as he pressed inside her, going deeper and deeper very slowly. She sighed again and the Wolverine growled at the slight pinch of her maidenhood breaking. Her from the pain and him because of the blood. The scent of her blood always drove him a little mad, a natural reaction for a mated male feral. Just barely holding onto his control he took a moment to let her get accustomed to him. Then gently he started moving inside her, her natural juices coating him and making him slide in and out with exquisite ease. They began to move together, both lost in the pleasure of their joining, the connection they felt so intensely right now. All too soon they reached their peaks and tumbled off, the feral biting down at the juncture of his Mate's neck and shoulder. Permanently marking her as belonging to him.

XxXxXxX

They lay naked and joined together for a long while after, simply reveling in their closeness. Marie almost had to hold back tears at one point, having for the last several years thought she would never be this close to another person for as long as she lived. The possibility of her never having experienced this with Logan or rather, the Wolverine, made the moment all the more special to her. Granted, most proper Southern girls would balk at losing their virginity in a dark cave in the middle of the woods with a man more animal than human... And she was under no misapprehension about which side of her two-natured lover was in control, she'd recognized the Wolverine from the second she'd seen him. But Marie would not change this for anything in the world, not one second of it. In fact, she was already looking forward to her first time with Logan the Man...

The Wolverine was thinking similar thoughts as his Mate. The intense, warm feelings she stirred inside him, how he would never let her go, never let anyone take her from him. How good and perfect and _right_ she was. He also begrudgingly acknowledged the Man would eventually come back (or that he'd have to let Logan back) but for now was determined to enjoy this blissful moment for as long as possible.

**A/N: Please review!**


	21. Sh1t

**A/N: Hey all, this is a pretty intense (like a circus fire) chapter for Logan so he'll be in a highly emotionally charged state, i.e. panic stricken and terrified. Hence the following...**

**Warning: Lots Of Bad Language Ahead!**

**Also I'm sorry for another lengthy delay in updating, but we're reaching the final chapters of the story! And we're back to Logan's 1st person POV! Remember, Wolverine's lines are in bold.**

**Regular disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The X-Men belong to Marvel, 20th Century Fox and Stan Lee. Please excuse any typos, it's past 2 AM and I'm wicked tired...**

Chapter 20 Recap: Wolverine wakes up from his coma and breaks Rogue out of her containment cell at the Mansion. They flee into the state forest surrounding Xavier's property and find a cave to hole up in and make love.

**Chapter 21**

**Sh!t**

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

What the fuck happened? What the fuck did I _do_?

I wake up this morning – _naked_ – holding onto a _naked Marie_, in a freaking _cave_, and for a millisecond...it was the best, most amazing, relaxing, comforting feeling I've felt in my entire Goddamn life. Of course like two seconds later my flight reflex kicks in and I start panicking. I threw on the only clothes I could find, a pair of sweatpants with stupid little 'X's sewn on 'em, and bolted. Now I'm running through some forest like I'm being chased by Magneto and for some damn reason I can't seem to make my legs stop even though I know it's not safe to leave Marie alone wherever the fuck we are!

What the _fuck_ did I do last night? What the hell happened?

Waking up bare-assed and all tangled up with Marie was somehow both the worst and best moment of my life. I couldn't believe I was actually touching my girl, skin to skin! How was that possible?

But then I freaked. Why the hell were we naked? Not to mention in a fucking cave. Where were we? How'd we get there?

I couldn't remember anything between stabbing her, then touching her (was that last night, or longer ago now?), to waking up on a bed made of pine needles.

A million damn questions and scenarios were running through my mind all at the same fucking time. Did we runaway from the Mansion? Was Marie OK? Did she heal up alright inside? How was her head gonna be after absorbing so much of me? How was I able to touch her? And where the hell did we pick up a _straight jacket_?

If we were naked... Did we...have sex? Did we-did we have _consensual_ sex?

Oh, fuck. I'm gonna be sick...

OK, OK, calm down. The Wolverine must've got loose while I was knocked out from Marie's mutation. She said, she said that she put that little wanna-be rapist Cody into a coma for three weeks when her skin kicked on the first time. Maybe the animal side of me was in control when I woke up. It's happened before. Right after I got outta the labs _he_ was in control for a long while. Happened again when I got jumped by a bunch of sore losers from the fight circuit, maybe five, six years back. I don't remember shit while he's in control either, not unless he wants me to, which he pretty much never does. It's all a blank 'til he gives the reins back.

If Wolverine woke up in Jeannie's little lab, he probably freaked the fuck out. First thing, he would've hunted down Marie if she wasn't with us. And somehow I doubt Jealous Jeannie would've let my girl stay at my bedside. She'd been real flirty the last couple weeks, despite my growls and glares.

Was that where we got the straight jacket, though? Was Marie wearing it when Wolverine found her? It was too small for me, but probably would fit someone about my girl's size. Damn it, if they put that thing on her I'll gut those fuckers! Since I had to hold onto her for so long, she was probably acting a lot like me, or maybe my beast. Probably scared them to see quiet, sweet Marie snapping and baring her teeth like a wild animal. Bet the X-Geeks threw my Mate right back into one of those 'containment units' that they kept her in after the thing with Sabertooth.

Wolverine probably tracked her down after he woke up, got her the hell outta there and found this cave. We have to be in the state forest surrounding Chuck's property, would've been real appealing to my feral side. Huh, looks like my legs have decided to listen to me again: I finally stopped running. No humans around, not that I can scent. Only got a bunch of trees and a few critters for an audience while I figure this shit out.

_Alright, Logan, try to remember._

How'd we get outta the Mansion? Did we run into any trouble? With two telepaths in the house you'd think one of them might've noticed us 'escaping'... Wait. Someone did! Chuck talked to me! Dammit, that's right! Got inside my head right after I woke up and tried 'reasoning' with the Wolverine. Ha! Fat lot of good I bet that did.

OK, what else? Think. What happened next?

I found her. I tracked her scent and Scooter was talking to her and I had to wait 'til he left. They had her in some kind of weird, tiny cell with clear walls. Different than the padded one my girl told me they had her in before. But I'd lay my bottom dollar that Jeannie put her in this one, too. Same with the damn straight jacket. It was that damn Doc. We're gonna have some words when me and Marie get back...

Alright, so I woke up, Wheels tried talking with me, I saw One-Eye, broke Marie out, then...we ran into the forest. Yeah. I had to carry her after a while, but we finally found the cave, maybe five miles from the Mansion. I know I'm missing shit, forgetting stuff, but I think those are the most important parts. It's all pretty damn hazy.

After we started running, I can't remember much. Not the, ah, important part. The naked part. The Wolverine doesn't seem much willing to share. I can feel him getting surly about it. Asshole.

Fuck, Logan, remember! I gotta know! I gotta know if I raped my own girl, Goddammit!

_*ROAR!*_

Shit, didn't mean to _cut down_ the damn tree... Just taking some adamantium-lined anger out on it.

I wouldn't have raped her.

_He_ wouldn't have raped her.

**NO. _Not_ rape. _Never._**

**Willing. **

**Claimed Mate. **

**Good.**

Well, I guess that settles that. Straight from the Wolverine's mouth. At least the fucker's willing to share that much. Dammit, I'm walking in fucking circles here. _Stop it! Stand still! _But...how is she gonna feel about it when she wakes up?

_Fuck_.

When she wakes up, she'll wake up alone. Shit. It was her first time too. God, I'm such an bastard! I gotta get back! _Run._ I have to get back before she wakes up! Shit, how long did I run for? How far am I from the cave? What will she do if she wakes up alone? I am such a dick! Will she regret it? Regret _us_? Oh God, will she think I've abandoned her? Will she try to leave? Make her way back to the Mansion? She'll get lost if she wanders off on her own... Shit! Please, let me get back before she wakes up. Please. Before she feels any fear or pain. Please, please, please... Go faster, Logan, _run_!

I can't be far now, I gotta be getting close!

What if she's already awake? Awake and confused and doubting us? Thinking I used her? Fucked her and just took off, left her alone without giving a shit. What if she thinks I took advantage of her? Maybe I did kind of take advantage of her. She's pretty young, only 19, and God knows how old I am. Really, only God knows, if he even exists. I look at least 15 years older than her, more like 20 according to Scooter. And I got a Hell of a lot of, ahem, _experience_ under my belt, so to speak, too. Been with so many women I lost track. None of them mattered, no need to keep count. But Marie matters. She's the first one to matter. And I was Marie's first. That's special. Means something, especially for a girl. She trusted me enough to give that to me. To _give herself _to me, and I practically spit in her face by running off like I did. Dammit! Pick your heels up, Logan!

I really wanted to be her first. Her last, too... Basically, her _only_. But is that fair? To her? Doesn't she deserve some time to experiment? Experience life like any young woman her age should? Most girls would be going off to college and dating frat boys or some shit. Sure her skin gives her some limitations, but there must be some guys closer to her age, without all my baggage, who'd be interested in her. See how absolutely amazing and beautiful and smart she is. Ones smart enough to recognize that her mutation is a small price to pay to be with a girl as incredible as her. Nobody at the Mansion, of course. All the boys there are still pretty nervous around The Rogue. Better than before, but still jumpy. Not to mention none of 'em are nearly good enough for her. And the adults, well...

Chuck's too old and plus that'd just be weird.

Scooter's too much of a pansy to protect her right, take proper care of her. Not to mention he's got Jeannie, even though I bet that would've changed if my girl had ever shown any interest.

And sure Marie might've had a crush on Hank when she first got to the Mansion, but now the two of 'em are like family. They can joke together like brother and sister, but he's as proud of her as any dad.

OK, so maybe there's not a lot of options for her right now, but if she leaves the Mansion, goes off to college or some shit then she could meet a lot more people...

**NO!**

**MINE!**

**MY MATE!**

Ah, hell. Who am I kidding? I could never give Marie up. Not now that I've woken up to her in my arms – felt her warm skin against mine. 'Course that's just another reason why I'd never be able to leave her. That last absorption must've done the trick. I gotta be immune now. All that 'accidental' touching during training finally paid off. I can touch her now. Anytime I want to. Without having to worry about hurting her. And I'm the only one, the only person in the entire world, who can. If that's not a sign or whatever, then I don't know what is.

There it is! There's the cave! Thank God. Just please let her still be asleep! Only a 100 more feet and I'll-

What's that? A scent on the wind... Can't tell who it is yet, maybe one of the X-Men...? Shit! It's Sabertooth! He's here! FUCK! Run faster! Gotta get to Marie! Just 20 feet from the cave!

*_OOF!_*

SHIT! I can't move! Something's holding me in place, keeping me frozen! Dammit, Magneto's here! Can tell from the way my bones are vibrating. Even my damn jaw feels like it's wired shut!

There! There they are! I see 'em! Mags and 'Tooth and Mystique, too. Fuckers! I'll KILL 'EM! They're walking outta the trees now, the three of them looking smug as hell. If I could talk there'd be some choice threats coming their way right about now... Got to get free. Got to keep them away from Marie. Can't let 'em have her... Let them be after me. Please, let it be me. Not my girl. Not Marie. Please, God...

"Ah, Wolverine. How good of you to join us. We were just about to collect Rogue but it is always a pleasure to see you."

NO! They can't have her! They can't take her! She's mine! How the hell did they find us? Where the fuck are the X-Men?

_Chuck? Can you hear me? Wheels?_ Shit! Can he even pick me up from this distance? If he's not 'listening' for me on that brain phone of his?

"You know, you really are quite lucky. If I hadn't made a bargain, I would let Sabertooth here have his fun with you. Perhaps I might have even relieved you of that adamantium burden you carry around. Such a heavy weight, is it not? But alas, a gentleman never breaks a promise to a lady."

What the fuck? What the hell is he talking about? What bargain? What promise? Who did he promise? Man, I can't see how Chuck was ever friends with this guy, he's like a bad Bond villain...

"Now, unfortunately we really must be going. Mystique, would you be so kind as to retrieve Rogue? Thank you, my dear... Oh, I'm sorry, did you wish to say something, Wolverine? What's that? I can't quite make it out... Ah well, perhaps I was mistaken. Now, we really must be going, though I do hate to leave you so abruptly. Regretfully nonetheless, we are on a schedule. Have a good sleep, Wolverine."

What the fuck is he talking about? Put me down you bast-*_SLAM!_*

No...can't...lose...consciousness...Marie...

_There was only blackness after that for Logan._

**A/N: Two questions, would you like for Marie to regain her voice? And what do you think of chapter, or part of one, from Marie's POV? **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who have put this on their favorites and/or alerts! Visit my deviantart profile for story art, link below!**

** gypsywitchbaby . deviantart **


End file.
